Phantom Duelists of the Opera
by The Duelist's Heiress
Summary: When the local Theater puts on POTO, the tryouts are intense, the callbacks are noteworthy, and all the while, Mhera, with the help of Yugi and the rest of the gang, must solve a cryptic puzzle before the play ends up 'Past the Point of No Return'.
1. The Tryouts

**Duelist's Heiress Author's Note: **I would like to thank those of you who have been waiting for this. This is my first story. This takes place after my Powers Trilogy.( Which will be up shortly.) Thanks for reading. You'll notice some different text forms. Here's what they mean: _This _is just a character's thoughts; _"this" _is telepathic conversation. Just thought I'd clear that up. Enjoy!

I almost forgot the **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or The Phantom of the Opera. I don't know who Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to, but I know that the Phantom of the Opera belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber (Musical), and Gaston Laroux. (Book). I also do not own the Songs "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again", "Music of the Night", "Point of No Return", "Think of Me", "The Mirror" (Angel of Music Reprise) "The Phantom of the Opera", or "All I Ask of You" **

Whew, that was a long list. I think I have them all covered. I'll put a new disclaimer if I use new songs, or any of the above songs later.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Tryouts**

* * *

It was decided, Mhera would tryout for the lead role of Christine, Keimo for the Phantom and Sheon for Raoul. For her audition, Mhera sang "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again", Keimo sang "Music of the Night", and Sheon did the duet of "All I Ask of You", with Mhera, of course. But there was still one more test left, Mhera had to sing either "The Mirror (Angel of Music reprise)", "The Phantom of the Opera", or Keimo's personal favorite of the duets, "Point of No Return", with Keimo. She obliged to do "Point of No Return." It went fairly well. The judges remarked that they had never seen a finer trio of actors. Keimo and Sheon both had fine baritone singing voices that went well with Mhera's surprisingly good alto voice. They had never had time for a venture like that before, with all of the other things going on in their past. After her final performance, Mhera went back stage to drink the hot tea that was provided by the theater club for the singers' throats. She was pouring a cup for herself when a girl no younger than herself came up behind her and remarked, "You sang well. Who taught you?" Mhera answered, "No one taught me." The girl looked at her wide-eyed "How did you sing those songs so well if no one taught you? Those are the three hardest songs of the whole show, minus the last number, of course." 

Mhera glanced at the last number on her script, remarking, "Yes, that does look like a hard number." She turned and extended a friendly hand out to the girl, saying as she did so, "I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mhera" The girl shook Mhera's hand, cautiously returning the friendly gesture "I'm Kim. I'm trying out for the part of Christine, as well." Mhera glanced around. They were not alone. Almost twenty other girls were attempting to win the role of being the lead girl around which the plot revolved. However, Mhera knew that she would be a stand in, if not the lead. But she saw something in this girl's eyes that spoke to her, saying that Kim would be the lead, though her eyes were nervous, she would rise up above the others. She finally answered Kim's question regarding how she sang so well. "About how I sang those songs so well, I've been in a couple of situations where those songs were on my life soundtrack, if you will. That and the fact that I knew my accompaniments helped as well. You are next, Kim. I know you'll do well."

"How do you know that, Mhera? They haven't even called me up yet." Kim asked, perplexed. Just then, the intercom blared, "Kim Yagasawi, and Bakura Royou, please come to the stage for your audition."

"Well, I guess I'm up. You'll come and watch, won't you, Mhera?"

"Of course I will. Don't be nervous, Kim, you'll do fine. All of these others don't matter right now, just focus on the music in your heart and no one else will have a chance."

"But you were so good, I honestly don't think I have a chance."

"If you want something badly enough, you'll be surprised at what you can do."

Mhera smiled, for those words had been the only thing that had gotten her through her hardships, and now they would be helping someone else the same way.

Mhera made her way to the audience seats, where her father was seated. She sat next to him, eyeing the stage intently for her fellow hopeful to grace the stage. Her father interrupted her concentration. "I had no idea you could sing so well, Mheralo. Tell me, is there a particular reason you selected that song you sang solo." He already knew the answer. "Yes, did you listen to the words?" He didn't answer. "I had to go through that twice. I shouldn't have had to go through that at all."

"But you ended up stronger every time. If you hadn't gone through that, you know where I would be, Mheralo." He smiled good-naturedly at her, something she was still getting used to from him. "And you can't forget about Keimo. You had the same trouble with him." _And they said they were nothing like each other._ Mhera thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as Keimo ran towards them, a plan in his eyes.

"Hey, Mhera!" Keimo shouted as he sat by his sister, "They need people to design the set. I was thinking maybe we could use the duel disk's holographic simulators and create stage field cards, so we won't have to use paint, which is in very limited supply, and plus we get to help the stage crew, they need all the help they can get."

_There's no doubt in my mind where he got his manners, or lack of, from. But he got his cleverness from the same person, too. _Mhera was looking at her father. The curtain then opened, with Kim on the stage. As she looked at Mhera, she heard her voice _"You'll do fine…just focus on the music in your heart__**."**_Kim took a breath and began singing: "Think of me" When the song progressed, someone from the audience sang Raoul's part: " Can it be… Can it be Christine? … Bravo! Long ago, it seems so long ago how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her."

The family looked behind them to see who had sung the part. Mhera recognized the voice, but she had no idea that Yugi Moto could sing so well. She looked at her companions. They were just as surprised as she was. Mhera glanced at the judges, who were jotting things down on the audition sheet. _That's a good sign_ she thought. When Kim had finished, Mhera gave her a standing ovation. She then sat back down, after some strange looks from Keimo and her father. " Mhera, she's your competition." Keimo said reproachfully. " That doesn't mean I can't appreciate her performance, Keimo. She appreciated mine; I made her nervous with how good I was. Therefore, I'm supporting her as a friendly rival. The only other thing she has to do, that I had trouble with, is sing with her Phantom tryout, but first, the Phantom tryout has to do his solo."

"There's only one song he can do." Keimo said, sounding quite sure of himself

" 'Music of the Night' isn't the only solo the Phantom has, Keimo. There's another version of 'All I ask of you' with just the Phantom, and Christine and Raoul on background. I wouldn't be surprised if he chose to do that one, I think you did your song so well that shivers were sent down the judges' spines, because you sounded so much like the Phantom. "

They were interrupted as the curtain opened for the next audition. Mhera's face went pale. Her father went rigid. Keimo looked at them, perplexed "What's gotten into you two? It's only Bakura." He saw nothing out of the ordinary with him.

Mhera hadn't remembered until now that her brother had not seen what she had, and only said, "That isn't Bakura."

As if in response to what Mhera had just said, there was a blur of gold over their heads. Her father looked at her. His voice penetrated her mind, almost back to its old cold tone, _"Don't just sit there, Mheralo! Do something!!"_

Before anyone could stop her, Mhera leapt up and had a hold on the object. She hung on to it as it moved towards the stage. Keimo's voice penetrated her thoughts _"Mhera, let go, it's going towards the stage. Let go while you're still above the seats!"_

Mhera let go, and didn't fall onto the cushions of the seats, but into Sheon's open arms. " So nice of you to drop in, Mhera." he smiled. Mhera heard Keimo say: " Showoff, I could've done that." Her father then said "Well why didn't you, then, Keimo?"

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you two, but will you quit your arguing and look at the stage!?" Mhera yelled _Sweet normalcy. I forgot how much I got used to not hearing them yell at each other after Keimo left. _She thought appreciatively.

All the watchers thoughts were attracted back to the stage. The golden object continued its procession to the stage. It was hovering above the Phantom hopeful.

"I was hoping never to see that thing in someone's possession again." Mhera sighed, "I guess it was wishful thinking."

"What's the Millennium Ring doing here?" Her father asked

"Slow down, can anyone explain this stuff to me? I 'm not fluent in ancient history." Keimo pleaded

" The fact that you've been gone ten years may also have something to contribute to that." Mhera said dryly " Anyway, I guess you need a little lesson in what the card game is really about."

"Does the card game have anything to do with that ring above Bakura's head?" Keimo asked

"Wow, you catch on quickly." She then showed him the eye-shaped scar on her right hand. "I know you've seen this before, but I never showed you how I got this scar, or… who gave it to me." She shuddered at those last few words. Her violet eyes showed fear, a rare sight for her. Her face was somewhat pale, contrasting with her auburn hair. Sheon held her as she somewhat collapsed. "Mhera…" was all he could speak of her. Keimo paused, and then spoke to the two others around him, addressing his father for the first time in the theater. "Father, has this happened before?" he waited for an answer.

His father addressed him gently "I wish not to say so, but, yes, Keimo, this has happened before. She is going to show you what happened. Your sister cannot speak of this, as it frightens her too much. It's not the event, it was the ordeal that frightens her, and, as you know that is no small feat. If you don't know, let me put it into perspective for you. Mheralo was the only one to ever challenge me to a duel, and win. I know no one else in the organization who ever accomplished this. Not all the others who challenged me fared so well."

" I was never in the organization. So I'm kind of oblivious to this information's significance." Keimo remarked. Sheon put his hand on Keimo's shoulder, replying, "Trust me, that's quite a notable feat. Your sister… she was specially trained in dueling. She would be the one that would be sent to be a reminder of what he would do with them if they had the nerve to turn from their mission."

"You… you used my sister for that?" Keimo asked, ashen faced. Mhera's voice penetrated his thoughts_ "Keimo, if you're appalled by that, I won't show you what would explain this. Besides, I wasn't taken very seriously in that position, anyway." _Keimo relented "Alright, I'm going in after you. You've kept me in the dark long enough." His light green eyes eyed the limp form of his sister. He penetrated his mind, leaving Sheon and his father to watch Bakura.

The Ring was still hovering above Bakura's head. His strong voice sang "Insolent boy, the slave of fashion, basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph." Sheon remarked, "Your son can kiss the part of the Phantom goodbye, sir." "I'm somewhat inclined to agree with you, Sheon. However, remember what family you speak of. We have never been the type to give up too easily. I sense that both Keimo and Bakura are equally talented. I certainly wouldn't want to come across either of them in a dark alley looking for a duel. I could probably defeat them, but they have that quality to scare anyone who isn't expecting them." His companion replied with a soft cold voice.

Backstage, Kim was ecstatic. She had sung better than she had expected. The young, fair, brown-eyed redhead felt that it was thanks to the kind and encouraging words that came from a tanned, violet-eyed redhead, who had apparently had some troubled moments in her past. _I have to thank her._ Kim thought. A brunette came up behind Kim and rudely pushed her out of the way, remarking, " You and that other redhead did well, but once the judges hear me, you'll wish you never tried out." A smirk covered the girl's face, her gray eyes showing the same conceit that her smile showed. Kim tried to control the urge to slap the conceited smirk off that brunette's pale face. 'Don't worry; she'll get what she deserves.' Kim thought bitterly. She somewhat stalked off the stage. She saw a tanned man, with platinum-blonde hair, and another young man with him. Her heart almost leapt into her throat. He had shoulder length back hair. He turned to face her. He had gray eyes, with a concerned look on his fair face. "Sheon! Do you remember me?" Kim yelled. Her brother's face brightened and he looked at her, and motioned her over. " Kimbiance, is that really you?" Sheon asked, "Yes, Sheonel, I've grown since you last saw me."

The tanned man next to him remarked, "Sheon, you never told me you had a sister." Sheon grinned, "Well you never asked!" Kim then saw the tanned man's bright violet eyes. " Please, sir if I may ask you a question," she paused, fear slowly making its way through her body. She knew that this was no ordinary man. He had a face that one knew possessed authority. "Go on, ask your question." His smile put her at ease.

"Are you related to someone named Mhera?" "Yes, she is mine. Why do you ask?" "You have the same eyes. Is she your daughter?" "Right again … Kim. I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" Kim shook her head no. The man then promptly extended his hand in the same manner Mhera had backstage. " You sang well. I feel privileged to have heard you. My name is Marik."

"You were one of the finalists in that big tournament, right?" "Yes, I was." Marik responded casually. "Do they get their singing talent from you as well?" Kim asked. "No, I'm afraid not. I actually had no idea that either of them, especially my daughter, could even hold a note. If you ask where they got their dueling skills from, however, they did get those from me."

The loud raspy intercom voice blared "Kim Yagasawi, please come up to the stage to continue your audition."

Sheon clasped his hands around Kim's saying "I'm confident that you and Mhera will both be considered quite heavily for the part. There isn't anyone else auditioning for Raoul, so, I'm set." Kim nudged him playfully " I know which one of us you'd rather sing with. Don't try to hide it. You like her don't you?" Sheon reddened "No. What ever gave you that idea?" "Sheon, you looked her in the eyes while you were singing. You sang as if you were really comforting her, protecting her from her own phantom." Kim almost accused. "Good luck." Sheon said bluntly

"You best be going, or they will cancel your audition." Marik replied dryly in order to ease the pressure on Sheon. "Thanks, Marik, I think." Kim then left the two. Marik said, "She's right, you know." "Yes, but I won't admit it in front of my sister." Sheon agreed. "Why not? I would if my sister asked a question like that." Keimo asked Sheon jumped in surprise at how much the speaker sounded like his father.

" Liar! You would not do anything like that, you'd act just like Sheon did." Mhera said just to aggravate him.

Mhera stood in front of them, the color returned to her face, as well as the determined look in her eyes. She then looked to the stage. The duet tryout that she had spoken of before was beginning. Mhera heard the haunting melody of the song "The Phantom of the Opera." '_Oh no_' she thought. "In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. The voice that calls to me and speaks my name, and though I dream again, for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind." Kim began singing. Mhera saw something in her eyes as Bakura began his part, with his voice showing the same strength with which he had begun "The Mirror". The dark voice sent chills up the quartet's spines. "Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet."

Mhera saw Kim's eyes glaze over, a look she remembered with bitter disdain. Marik seemed to read the look she gave him. " Don't look at me. You know I don't have it anymore." "Well, if you're not controlling her, then who is?" She replayed the words in her mind once more. "It's the Spirit of the Ring." Mhera shuddered. She then looked at her father. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you." " It's alright, Mheralo. I would've thought the same thing."

"What are you two talking about?" Keimo interrupted their father-daughter moment.

A quick, but detailed account of the events of the Battle City Tournament, with all three speaking, was all that was needed. By the time the explanation was over, the group hadn't noticed that a gray-eyed brunette was approaching them. She shot a smile at Keimo, who barely noticed. Mhera noticed though, and asked the brunette "Can I help you?" "You, help me? Please! I have natural abilities that you can't even imagine." The brunette said rudely. "You're trying out for Christine, aren't you? You showed no talent at all. I'll bet you can't even duel." That hit home for Mhera. That brunette could insult anything, anything at all, but what the brunette said next intensified the insult further. "And if you did learn how, you never became anything your family would be proud of."

"_It's not true and you know it. I think you should prove this girl wrong."_ Keimo said in Mhera's mind. Mhera took his advice. "Alright, you want a duel, I'll give you a duel. Why are you here?" The brunette replied smugly, "I am here to ask that handsome green-eyed Phantom hopeful if he would have the pleasure of singing with me." Mhera was about to respond, but Keimo said to her quietly, "Let me handle this, Mhera. I'm not going to sing with her after she insulted you. Funny, I figured you would be angry."

"Keimo, Father used to say that whoever angers you controls you, and mind you, he's proven that on many occasions. I won't let her have that opportunity." Mhera said equally quiet. " Besides, I want to see her face when she realizes the error of her words." "So you want to duel her. What do you say if you win, I'll decline her generous offer? If you lose, I'll sing with her." Keimo wagered. "Good, I need something to duel for." Mhera responded.

"I'm waiting." The brunette said impatiently. Keimo spoke to her, respectfully, although she did not deserve it. " What is your name?" The brunette replied, "My name is Coletta. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" "I'm Keimo, and this is-" Keimo motioned to his sister, but Coletta cut him off. " I don't need to know about her. I want to know about you." Keimo grinned mischievously "Oh, but you do. My sister and I made a deal, and we were wondering if you would agree to it." "I'm listening," Coletta responded. Mhera set the wager before her. "You will duel against me. If I lose, Keimo will sing with you. If I win you'll take back what you said about me, and you'll leave my brother alone. Now, do we have a deal?" Mhera asked. Coletta responded "Yes, but first, tell me your name so I know how to address you properly when you lose." Confident, are we, well I like that in an opponent. By the way, you can address me as Mhera when I win." Mhera responded without conceit, as she knew it would only hinder her in her duel.

Coletta then took the bag from her shoulders and removed her duel disk and deck. "You aren't even dressed for a duel." Coletta smirked. She was correct. Mhera was dressed in her robe, white with a gold tassel, and slipper shoes. "You're absolutely right, let me go fix that." Mhera said. She went backstage, where she had deposited her spare clothes. She pulled on a dark purple tee shirt, which showed off her tanned arms, and dark colored blue jeans, which she had gotten quite used to. Mhera was fastening her ebony belt's silver buckle when Kim came in. "I like the outfit, it complements your complexion quite nicely." She said softly. "Thanks, Kim. You sang well. You're looking at me funny, is there something wrong?" Mhera asked. Kim answered, "It's just that, what were you talking to that brunette about?" "Kim, I challenged her to a duel, and I intend to win. That Coletta doesn't know who, or what, she has insulted by those comments about me." Mhera whispered coldly. "She insulted you as well, didn't she, Kim?" "How did you know about that?" Kim asked perplexed by how this girl knew so much. "Faces tell volumes, Kim." Mhera had just pulled on her boots, black and shined with care. Her ensemble was completed when her duel disk appeared on her arm out of nowhere. "Wow, how did you do that, Mhera?" Kim asked.

"You could say that I have my own natural abilities." Mhera's dueling deck appeared in her hand with a flash of white light. "Can I see your deck? Sheon would never let me see his." Mhera smiled, "You know Sheon?" "Yes, He's my brother. I think he likes you." Kim said mischievously. Mhera handed Kim her deck. Kim was looking wide-eyed at the cards, many of which she had never seen before. "Where did you get these? Are these products of those abilities you have? I would love to see them in a duel." "You'll get to. I'm dueling Coletta remember? I'll play a card just for what she said to you." "Actually, I have a card I've never had the chance to play. Could you play this one for me?" Kim asked as she handed Mhera a card. The card was "Wing Weaver." A fairy with six wings was on the card. Mhera's experience in dealing with rare cards told her that this was rare, and special to its holder. "I will play this card with the utmost respect, as it is very special to you. Tell me, why is it so?" "My brother gave me that card. He said it was sent to him by an acquaintance of his. He never told me who. Sheon said that it would fit my fairy deck well." Kim said gently. Mhera knew where Sheon had gotten that card. Her father often sent a rare card to his initiates before they came for training. Kim returned Mhera's deck to her. Mhera gently placed "Wing Weaver" in her primarily warrior deck.

"_You're opponent is growing impatient with you, and so am I, Mheralo. I look forward to seeing you duel, I always have. She looks overconfident, but I'm sure you know what happens when one is overconfident in a duel." _Her father's voice permeated her mind. _"You lose sight of simple strategies that you would normally see. Plus, you give your opponent the wrong impression of you."_ Mhera answered. _"I see you have retained your knowledge in my absence. You were always one of the most knowledgeable people I had under my leadership, Mheralo." _Her father replied. _" I was your only huntress, as well, Father." _Mhera said back. "Come on, Mhera. I want to see what your father taught you. He seems like a very good duelist." Kim said anxiously.

Mhera then came back to the seats, where Coletta was waiting for her. "Oh, I see you've brought the other hopeless hopeful with you, but don't worry I'll make sure your defeat is quick and painless." _'She is more overconfident than I thought'_ Mhera said in mental words. "Your outfit looks like it came from a second hand store." Mhera was going to respond, but she heard Kim's voice instead. "Listen you! Mhera is a much better person than you'll ever be! And if you talk about her like that it only shows that you're a conceited jerk!" Mhera and company were shocked at her outburst. "I'll take it from here, Kim. I won't let her win." Mhera said to her friend. Kim was in doubt, but Sheon assured her that Mhera would win.

The two duelists met at the center of the proposed dueling site. They exchanged decks. Mhera shuffled Coletta's deck, and Coletta shuffled hers. Afterward, Mhera inserted her deck into the duel disk. Coletta did the same. "Why don't you go first, Coletta?" Mhera suggested. Mhera wanted to see what kind of a deck Coletta dueled with. Besides, she found that she dueled better when she went second. The duel disks activated. The games had begun!

**

* * *

**Well, you ready for a duel? Trust me it's gonna be good. Be Ready for **Chapter Two: The Duel. **Lame title, I know. I promise the titles will get better.You'll learn more about Mhera & Keimo in the next Chapter. Duelist's Heiress Signing Off. Oh, please Review. I need all the help I can get. 


	2. The Duel

**D.H. A.N.: **I hope you all are ready for this. I am so sorry that you will not be able to see the whole duel, but I'm replacing action with development here. You will get to see some awesome new cards, though.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: The Duel

* * *

Coletta was stunned. This girl was different with a duel disk on her arm and cards in her hands, cards she knew well by the look of it. She had to take her seriously; she knew that Mhera was familiar with cards, their effects, and an odd fact, their rarity. She wasn't sure though, maybe it was the color of her shirt. Coletta had seen that color before, but where? That dark flowing purple that made one attempt to associate it with something. It was familiar to her eyes, but her brain couldn't place it anywhere.

"You seem awfully quiet. Do you have a question for me?" Mhera asked, violet eyes enthralled at the sight of a duel. Dueling came second nature for her. She was taught by him, a man whom most feared when brought into his presence. However, she, one of his own bloodline, had nothing to fear from him, except failing him. He was her tutor, her master, and her father. She always felt nervous when he was watching her, though, now she had no reason to be. She knew he enjoyed a duel no matter who it was. Moreover, this was her first duel for nothing more than a somewhat friendly wager in years. Not to prove anything, rescue her mental sanity, or her soul. She couldn't let that fact make her lose sight of what would happen if she lost. That brunette would never wipe that smirk off her face when someone had the nerve to tell her that she had just defeated the daughter of one of the best, and infamous, duelists of the Battle City Tournament. Now, Mhera did qualify for the finals, but thankfully, her common sense told her that it was unwise to enter them. Had she seen what would happen during the finals beforehand, she may have been able to cope with not participating, but she had her father's habit of not resenting her choices until it was too late to change them, and then going into something without a second thought That was how she received the once painful scar on her right hand. She was well intentioned, but she didn't let herself think past that flurry of emotions that was running through her brain. Though, that undesirable trait was present in both her and her brother, Mhera seemed to be able to control it better than anyone else in her family.

"No, why would I need to ask _you _anything. I place two cards facedown on the field. Your turn begins now." Coletta said, with a tone as if she were speaking to a dueling novice._ Why the nerve of that… _Mhera mentally spat, her words laced with bitter annoyance. She had been used to that kind of tone when she really was a dueling novice, but now it just seemed to bruise her pride even more so. _"Easy, Mhera, I'm sure she doesn't mean any of it." _She could not tell whether it was her brother talking, for she knew he would've reacted the same way that she had, if his opponent had been male. Mhera had never dueled another female, aside from Ishizu, but that was a special circumstance, and the duel was respectful. This girl however showed no respect. Of course the others had dueled against opponents like Coletta. However, Mhera had never dueled as much of an ignorant, inconsiderate person as Coletta. " I'm waiting" Coletta insisted. Mhera drew her card. _Perfect, ' Protector's Sword', now all I need is my 'Mheralo the Sword Heir', and I'll be good to go. But for now, since my opponent had no monsters to protect her Life Points with, I think I'll go with this._ "I summon my **Ice Sword Heir**. (1800/1600) Its ability freezes all of your magic and trap cards during the turn this card is summoned, so basically, you have nothing to defend your Points from his icy assault."

" _Excellent strategy my dear. You always do see more than anyone else would when put into a situation like this."_ Mhera's father's voice cooed pleasurably in her head. The raven-haired elf appeared from the duel disk's holographic simulator, releasing two ice spikes from his hands, and they went whizzing and pierced the images of the two face down cards. _Now that those are out of the way for the turn, I think I'll attack and jolt her back to reality. _" Now, my Ice Sword Heir, attack Coletta's Life Points directly!" The elf's sword glowed an icy blue, and the air became cold around Coletta. The elf spun around creating an icy blue tornado, and proceeded towards Coletta. The attack was successful without Coletta's face down cards to intervene.

(LP: M: 4000 C: 2200)

Keimo was watching Mhera duel for the first time. Now he had seen her duel but he was her opponent. The two of them were pretty equally matched in a duel, but that was how siblings were supposed to be, at least that was what he thought. He remembered an event about two weeks before.

_**Keimo's Flashback**_

Mhera entered his room with something in her hands. His door was open and that usually meant that she could come in, but he had forgotten this and tried to get her out. "Can it not wait, sister? I am very busy." Her eyes told him that it could, but she had to say it now, or it would be pointless telling him later. "Alright, what do you have there?" Keimo asked as he stepped aside to let Mhera enter. "I have, perhaps, another reason why your surgery was postponed, dear brother." "What other reason do they need? They turned me down for an operation I so desperately want. To remove these scars from my face, it would change me. These are scars that I shouldn't have to bear." He touched the right side of his tan face. All across it, there were dark lines from where a whip had struck him. Mhera's voice calmed him, saying, "I know they are, but please, think about it; would you rather have scars from a whip, or would you rather have one from being seared by a Millennium Item?" She struck her right fist against the table, showing the painful eye-shaped scar. "I know how it is to feel shot down, but all things happen for a reason." Mhera released her fist and placed her hand in her pocket. Mhera usually wore a glove with holes for the fingers to cover it up; she hated seeing that scar.

Keimo took Mhera's scarred hand out of its pocket of safety, and ran it against his own scars, wishing that it would make them both vanish. It did little, except bring some solace to them. He then released her hand turning from Mhera, asking, "You could have used the prize money to rid yourself of that scar forever, why did you want to use it to remove mine, dear sister?" Mhera turned him back to face her, and replied, "Because you never deserved those scars. You wear a mask to hide them, something that does not suit you. Removing your scars would open more doors for you than removing mine would for me. It would allow you to rid yourself of those masks forever. That is why. I also feel that I have to pay you back for rescuing me from those disgruntled old pals of mine." She smiled "They weren't pals. They were just some of Father's old goons." Keimo said, annoyed

"Anyway, what do you have in your hand, and how would it help me?" "I can't guarantee it will help you, but it could put your scars to good use." Mhera smiled. She then showed her brother the newspaper. In it was a huge ad that read:

"Attention all aspiring actors:

The Domino Theater Club will be hosting open auditions for the production of  
" Andrew Lloyd Webber's ' The Phantom of the Opera'", two weeks from this Saturday from 9:30 AM to 6: 30 PM at the Domino Community Theater. Hot tea will be provided for all who audition. (You'll need it after singing, for your throat's sake.) Audition packets can be picked up through Saturday at 9:00 AM at the Community Theater Office."

"You already picked up the packets, didn't you?" Keimo asked, a huge grin forming itself across his face. "Yes, I did, but I did not get one for you, but one packet has all of the parts in it, and a little background information on each character." She thumbed through the packet until she found what she had been looking for. " This is the one that could use your scars, Keimo." Mhera implied, as she handed him the packet. Keimo read, and muttered, "The Phantom: A musical genius who is disfigured on the right side of his face, wearing a mask to hide it, takes a young opera singer as his pupil, and teaches her the beauty of the "Music of the Night." Keimo grinned, "You're going to try and be my pupil, are you not?" He handed it back to his sister, who then flipped a couple of pages to show him who she was trying out for: 'Christine Daae: A beautiful young addition to the Opera cast who claims to have an "Angel of Music" that teaches her how to sing through "The Mirror" in her room. Her tutor is the infamous "Phantom of the Opera." Christine gets caught in a love triangle with The Phantom and her childhood friend, Raoul. She is made the new "Prima Donna" after the Phantom sabotages Carlotta's performance.'

"Interesting, sister. Tell me, who is trying out for Raoul? Is it that boyfriend of yours?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but he could not help try to get a reaction from his sister. "Must you really ask that question, Keimo? Of course Sheon will be trying out for Raoul!" "Well, he certainly has the look of a French aristocrat." Keimo said as he read the description of Raoul. "Alright, I'll do it, but only because I get to get in between you two." "I know that is not the real reason that you want this part, I think it suits you very well. You have always been a recluse, except around me, and the Phantom is the same way with Christine. Please. If not for yourself, then do it for me." Mhera gave him a sincere smile that Keimo never had the heart to refuse with her request. "Alright, now go to bed. It is very late, and I am the oldest, so you have to do what I say." A pillow hit him out of nowhere. "Oh, sure I do." Mhera said sarcastically, levitating the pillow above her brother's head. "Hey, stop it!" Keimo laughed as it kept hitting him. Mhera guided the soft pillow back to the bed after swatting her brother twenty times with it. "Well, good night. I have to work in the morning, so I probably won't see you tomorrow." Mhera said, silently slipping out after that. She hadn't gotten very far when Keimo asked softly, in her mind, _"What made you try to help me? I was awful to you, and yet, you stayed, you watched over me, you knew it would be hard to get to the real me, but you still tried against all odds, even after I… What I'm really asking is why did you duel me that night, when you knew that you were risking your soul?"_ She paused before answering, _"Because I wasn't going to let you throw your life away trying to find the one responsible for your anger, and at times that person was me, because I wanted to dispel all the doubts that you were truly gone from me. Because… because I am your sister, and I had been looking for you far too long to let you slip into the shadows." _There was a long pause, then, silence from them both as they pondered in their minds what the other told them. _Interesting, Keimo asked me almost the same question that my father asked me after the tournament. I gave him almost the same answer. I guess I'm just that kind of person. Well, off to bed. _Mhera thought as she lay on the bed. Keimo was in the same asking mood of himself._ Why was I so different when I first saw my sister, after ten years? _He was mentally racking his brain for the answer, but to no avail. _Perhaps I need some sleep. I'll have to think about this tomorrow_. After these thoughts crossed the two siblings' minds, sleep came easily to them both.

Keimo began practicing the next day for his possible role of the Phantom. His deep baritone voice could be heard throughout the house. While his sister was working at the bookstore downtown, Keimo would practice his non-singing lines. When his sister returned, they would practice their duets, chiefly "Point of No Return." Mhera would offer to practice with him often, but he would usually decline her offer. He would ask for her to listen to him as he sang the powerful solo of "Music of the Night." "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night." Mhera could almost feel herself slipping into the warm caresses of her brother's words. He stopped suddenly, frustration evident in his voice. "I messed up again. I keep wanting to combine the first part of the second verse with the second part of the third verse."

"Keimo, don't be so hard on yourself. I think it sounds good, even if it is wrong. There are some songs that sound beautiful, even when they are sung wrong. "Music of the Night" is one of those songs. Now the song that I intend to do for my solo is definitely one that sounds wrong when one sings it that way." "And your point is?" Keimo arched an eyebrow as he asked. "My point is that you'll get it, it just takes time to do it right. I didn't become a good duelist without realizing that…"

_**End of Flashback**_

Keimo was brought back to the present with a nudge from his father. "There is a duel going on. There will be a quiz afterwards." His father said jokingly. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what a wonderful sister I have" Keimo smiled.

As he gazed upon the dueling field, his smile changed to a look of displeasure at the odds of his sister winning the duel grew weak. She had her **Mheralo the Sword Heir**, (2800, 2600) and her **Dagger Magician** (2300, 2000) out on her field, which were two of her best monsters. They looked as though they were just there for looking pretty. How they had been immobilized, Keimo found out as Coletta spoke, "Well, is that all you have? I expected more from someone who made such a foolish wager. My **Warrior Bonds** have your **Sword Heir** helpless, and my **Fusion Noose** has your **Dagger Magician** unable to use its effect, or do anything for that matter."

"Coletta has Mhera's two best cards stopped like it was no trouble at all!" Keimo exclaimed flabbergasted. "It's far worse than that. Any warrior she summons will be affected by that 'Bonds' card." Sheon paused, "Even worse, all she has, in terms of monsters, are warriors. Unless she added a card of another type to her deck before the duel, Mhera won't win." "She has one." Kim spoke for the first time since the duel began. "She has my **Wingweaver** card, I lent it to her before the duel."

"I sense that she has her **Mind Meld **card, as well." Keimo said, "I hope it is the second one; her first one won't do her any good here. The good news is that she has her **Silver Sword Dragon **(2400, 2100) with all its effects in play. It's a perfect card for a predicament like this."

"So, what happens next?" Kim asked, half curiously, half nervously. "It all depends on what she draws now." Her three companions answered simultaneously, in a calm tone. They were all crossing their fingers that Mhera would draw the card that she needed. It was her turn. The card was drawn, as was the satisfied smile that crossed Mhera's face. _'She's got it' _Keimo thought. He then asked, "By the way, what's the score?" "The score and field conditions support Coletta, but based on that smile your sister just gave us, the odds are in her favor now." His father responded. "The score is Coletta: 2600 Mhera: 200. I certainly hope that after this turn, it will be Coletta: 0 Mhera: 200." Kim clearly answered his question.

They got their wish. Mhera's smile faded, and was replaced by a straight face as she asked, "Coletta, would you answer one question for me?" Coletta only nodded. Mhera continued, "Where did you learn to duel so well? You've had me immobile for quite a few turns, now, yet I have had you stuck as well. Someone taught you how to do that in a duel. What I ask is who taught you?" Coletta's eyes showed a first sincere look since their duel. " My brothers taught me. One had a primarily Fusion deck, the other had a primarily Warrior deck. Either one would win when dueling me." "That explains the **Noose **and **Bonds** Cards." Mhera half smiled "Yes, you're right…Mhera." Coletta paused before saying her opponent's name. "Those cards made me feel well…like a winning duelist. You have had some tough duels yourself, anyone can see that." "You'd be surprised." Mhera said with a smile. "It is your turn." Coletta said more sincerely than the last time she had used the phrase. "Thank you, Coletta. I'll take it now." Mhera said calmly" I tribute my **Silver Sword Dragon **and my **Mheralo the Sword Heir** to summon **Wingweaver**." The two creatures vanished in a white light, and were replaced by a six- winged fairy. "Now I activate my** Second Mind Meld **card to duplicate the effect of my **Dagger Magician **to **Wingweaver**. Now let me tell you what the effect is, since you activated your** Fusion Noose** before I could use it. Its effect is that I can discard any card from my hand, and destroy all of your magic and trap cards. There are others, but that is the only one you have to worry about me using. Now I discard my **Mind Meld **card, in order to destroy all of your magic and trap cards, including your **Fusion Noose**. If I am correct, your **Warrior Bonds **disappeared when my only Warrior was used as a tribute." Mhera waited for an answer. "Yes I do believe you're right." Coletta answered

"Amazing, she had both **Mind Melds** in her hand." Keimo said awe-struck. "No surprise there. Mheralo has always been that kind of duelist. Every time, she's had some sort of plan waiting for the right time to be activated, usually they end the way that is expected from her." Their father responded, unsurprised, "There is only one thing that can happen now. She'll win."

"Now, that the duplication has completed itself, and I have destroyed all of your magic and trap cards, I'll attack your Life Points directly with my **Dagger Magician**. Now I will finish this duel with **Wingweaver**." Mhera said. The attacks were successful. Coletta fell to her knees in defeat. Mhera walked over, and gave her a hand to help Coletta up, saying, " I doubt that you were shown how to truly be a sincere opponent." She cracked a small smile, " But then again, what better way to learn than in a duel. It was very suspenseful match, and given the exceedingly great talent, I think I could persuade my brother to sing with you, if you're still interested" "That won't be necessary, I think I will be trying out for Carlotta instead." Coletta said with a faint smile, "Besides, we did have a wager." She then left for the stage without another word. But she shot a sincere smile at Keimo. This time he noticed, and reddened a little. _"She said that you were handsome. By the way, Keimo, you left your mask backstage." _Mhera said in his head._ "I did? Mhera, why didn't you tell me? You know how embarrassed I get." "I thought maybe you would notice for yourself, but she saw, and she saw behind the scars, dear brother." _Mhera assured him with her signature smile.

Mhera then received many congratulatory gestures for a truly memorable duel. Mhera gave Kim her card back, saying, "Thanks for the card. It really pulled me through." They then watched the rest of the auditions, but all of them knew that the roles of The Phantom, Christine, and Raoul were already decided. Just who they were would be a mystery until two days later. But there was one more audition that no one saw coming.

**

* * *

**Hope you liked it. R&R. I can't do it without you all. Next Chapter: Another audition requires the two Ishtar Siblings to experience the pre-tryout jtters once more before they sing "Down Once More". Join them in :**Chapter Three: The Music of That Night.** C-Ya! 


	3. The Music of That Night

**D.H. A.N.: **This is my longest Chapter so far. Thanks to all who read & review

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Down Once More", or "Music of the Night." Andrew Lloyd Webber, however, does.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Music of That Night**

The group of the Ishtars, and Sheon exited from the theater into the cool crisp night. Keimo was talking, apparently to anyone who would listen to him. Marik had his arms crossed at his chest, obviously trying to tolerate his son's incessant chatter. Sheon and Mhera were walking arm in arm, whispering softly to each other. "We did well, but I honestly think you'll just have to sing with your sister rather than me." Sheon was giving genuine consideration to his girlfriend's words when Kim came out running.

"Mhera… They want you…and your brother…onstage now…they have one last tryout for Raoul…and I can't find Bakura anywhere." She paused to catch her breath. " You two are the only other two they would take. The tryout has requested to do the last number." Keimo glanced at Mhera, his green eyes meeting her amethyst blue ones in silent conversation. "Go on, you two, don't leave them waiting. This is a chance that very few people get, to basically audition again. Your auditions must have been good for them to ask you to do this; besides, you're keeping that tryout waiting. I know that I've taught at least one of you better than to keep someone waiting." Marik saw the worried look in Mhera's eyes "Don't worry, I'll be fine. What's to be worried about, anyway?" He knew that there was plenty to be worried about. "Promise us you'll be careful." Keimo and Mhera said at once. They were honestly scared for him, Mhera more so than Keimo, because she knew that her father and Bakura had a proposed deal during the Battle City tournament, a deal that, thankfully never went through. Mhera was keeping her eyes out for anything suspicious, and she knew suspicious when she saw it. _"Promise me you will lock the door when you get home, Father. I don't want to lose you again." _He didn't answer. Keimo set his hand on her shoulder, and took his sister back into the theater.

The two siblings had two thoughts crossing their minds as they descended to the theater stage. One: Who was the tryout? And Two: Why the last number? "Down Once More" was the hardest number of the show, and for good reason. It tested the qualities of every aspect of Raoul, Christine, and The Phantom. "We're ready for it. What a spectacular opportunity." Keimo said, trying to console his sister's worries, though he knew they weren't for the audition. "Tell me, what is troubling you, dear sister?" "I can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong, horribly wrong." "You don't have to worry, Mhera. I promise after this audition, we'll go straight home. You know how much this role would mean to me if I were to get it." "I know, I know. It's just that when you've gone through as much crazy stuff as I have, you would know what I mean. I would like to see you get cast, so I'll do anything I can to help you to do so." The faintest smile crossed her face, as if part of her worries had left her after she had said that. Now her worries were in the right place. "Keimo, do you really think that we can pull this off? I'm really exhausted after what I've been through." "Of course we can. I just hope there won't be anymore surprises." Keimo answered. Just as his last word echoed softly through the theater, the judges approached the two siblings. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but there are plenty more surprises waiting for you." One of the judges said. "I don't think he meant that so literally, Alex." Another judge responded. "Don't mind him, he does that pretty often." The brunette cracked a sincere smile. "I'm so excited to meet you two. I think your performances were great, but you two need a little help with balancing your voices in the duets, as Christine and The Phantom need to sound as if they have one voice." The two siblings exchanged worried looks. "But don't worry, every Phantom/ Christine duo we encountered had that problem." The brunette judge said, "By the way, I do not think I've been introduced to you personally yet, or that you are trying to hide from me." "They weren't trying to hide from you, you just failed to notice that they were right under your nose the entire time" Alex motioned to Mhera. "You dueled pretty well." "You saw that? It's nothing; really, I just do it in my spare time." Mhera said defensively. " No it isn't nothing; you show true talent in the game, almost like it's been your life for a decent amount of time." The brunette judge interrupted Alex's interrogation, " Alex, just ask your question. Clearly you're making her nervous, and that's the last thing we want a tryout to be." Mhera was beginning to think very highly of the brunette judge, as she had left Alex speechless.

"I think what he is trying to say is that when we saw your duel with the other tryout, who by the way, chose to tryout for Carlotta instead of Christine, we saw cards we had only heard about. They are really good, too. We were wondering how you got them." "I uh, kind of created them myself, madam. If you want, I could show you how." Mhera replied gently. She didn't like showing her abilities too much, her dueling skills included. Ever since she had been in the city, she had been reluctant to show her Powers to anyone. But she would use them when necessary, and more often than not, circumstances had proven necessary.

"That would be wonderful. But, back to what we were discussing earlier. If you did create those cards, would you create a deck for The Phantom and Raoul? We were thinking about adding a climactic duel to the scene at the end of the show, you know, the part in The Phantom's underground lake. I presume that the tryouts for Raoul and The Phantom know how to duel. I think that your companion would be able to hold his own in a duel." Mhera pat her brother on the back, _"I don't to need ask you, do I? I know you can duel plenty well."_ _"As do you, Mhera. I think it's an interesting twist that would be worth seeing, wouldn't you agree?" _All the two judges could see on the faces of the tryouts were two equally impressive smiles that neither one could explain. "Alright, I'll do it, but first, would you like to see how?" Mhera removed her deck from the duel disk that she was still wearing, and made a procession towards a table set up for the judges. Setting the deck on the table, she took the top card making sure her keen eyes did not catch sight of it. Handing the card to the brunette, she remarked, "Memorize it carefully, any characteristic will do for the adept mind. Now put the card in the deck and describe the card for me, please." The brunette was somewhat nervous, apparently that red head really knew what she was doing. She began her description.

After the description was complete, Mhera pulled the top card from the deck, and asked, " Is this the card?" "No" was the brunette's answer. Still holding the card she had drawn earlier, Mhera asked the judge to describe the card that she had seen again, and watch the card closely. As the judge described the card, all of those who were present in the theater were astounded at what they saw. The card that was drawn was gone, and in its place was the card that the brunette judge had selected. After that process was done, Mhera thumbed through her deck, finding the original copy of the card the judge had chosen. "Now, watch me change it back." Mhera had seen the drawn card, so she knew what it was. The card had a faint glow. There was an almost invisible flash that only Keimo's eyes caught.

"_Wow, I never knew that was how you did it, Mhera." "That was simple, I'll show you how I create cards off the top of my head when I start on the dueling decks for the play. Keimo I would like you to help with The Phantom's deck. You have the same creative mind I do, so I figure you will bring some neat ideas to the duelist who gets the role." "What makes you think it won't be me who gets the role? But that is a question that can be answered later, of course I'll help you out."_ Keimo thought with a smile. His brain was already working on card ideas that would make this production the best it could be. "So, now that we can see that you possess a talent the show could use, would you be so kind as to use it?" The brunette judge asked earnestly.

"Of course I would. My brother was also thinking about using the holographic simulators on the duel disk to create stage cards, instead of having to use paint and other supplies that are in short supply and high demand." Mhera changed the subject abruptly, with good intentions, but abruptly all the same. "Aren't we keeping that tryout waiting? I'd think he'd be nervous by now, I know I would. I wonder who it is?" The feelings of pre-tryout nervousness crept through her body. Not only would she have to sing with her brother, The Phantom at the most intense part of the show, but she would also be singing with the new tryout.

_I hope Keimo doesn't get into character too much. When he becomes as frightening as The Phantom is supposed to be in the beginning of this scene it's really bad, but he, The Phantom, really is sympathetic towards the end, when Christine…kisses…him. _She got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to, but she'd do it. She knew how much it would mean to Keimo if he were to get this role, and there would not be any second glances back. _Then again, I could have to do the scene with Bakura. I guess I should be thankful._ _I know what I have to do if I get the part. I have to pray that Keimo becomes my Phantom, my Angel of Music, the only one to sing me the music of the night, the only one to take me past the point of no return, and the one to take me down once more to where the music of the night ends. I suppose that Keimo's just as nervous as I am, maybe more so. _

_Mhera's nervous; she's getting that look again. A look that I hate seeing in her, I wonder why? _Keimo then glanced at the last number, seeing the notes in the script. _Now I see why, I have to be so hard on her, but it's all in character. _He then glanced at the script again and saw another reason why._ There's a kiss in this scene? I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know if that's the reason that Mhera is so nervous, maybe it's something else. Or maybe, it's just the pre-tryout jitters. I sure am thankful I already had my share. Oh great. I'm probably making her more nervous by not getting this over with. _

"Alright, let's meet your fellow tryout, shall we?" Alex asked. The two siblings let a nervous gulp pass their throats, before saying simultaneously, "Yes, we're ready." _"You're not going to get too into this role, are you, Keimo?" "You're worrying too much, Mhera. You've seen me at my worst, there's no way I could ever imitate that. But I will have to be pretty harsh, and I'm sorry in advance." "It's all in good competition." _They both let a small smile cross their faces. They looked into each other's faces, Mhera looking at his scarred face; Keimo looking at his sister's worn face that had obviously held better expressions in times past. He knew that if they got the parts, she would have to do something that she could never bring herself to do in times past. Mhera would have to remove his mask, twice. It wasn't that he wouldn't remove it, it was just something that she felt wasn't right for her to do. He had given her permission in times past, but she would always insist on him removing it himself. In the scene coming, his potential character would be startled, and upset over someone he cared for removing a simple mask that hid the presumed horror of his face, when there was really nothing to fear. Or, maybe, maybe it was something more. _I'll worry about that predicament later, I'm sure we can work something out if she can't bring herself to do it. I don't want to force it on her. But then again, the surprise is half the fun. _Then those pre-tryout jitters crept through him as well. _Wait! I haven't even looked at this part yet, and I set the mood for the finale. _

Mhera looked to the audience seats to see who was there. Surprisingly, quite a few familiar faces dotted the rows of the dim theater. _Let' see… There's Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, …There's one missing. _Mhera gasped._ Yugi, that's who!_ She also saw Coletta with a smile on her face, obviously waiting for Keimo to grace the stage with his powerful voice. Mhera waited for that as well. Just as her father always looked to her duels, Mhera looked to Keimo's songs. Coletta had confronted her with a question that Mhera knew was coming since the first time Coletta approached her. She asked Mhera with a voice that resembled her own voice when she had been love struck. "Mhera, what is your brother like? I want to get to know him better, because… I think I love him. I am really sorry for how I treated you." "It's alright I think he likes you too. He just won't admit it to me." Mhera let a rare laugh pass her lips, "But brothers are like that, aren't they?" "Yep, that's a brother in a nutshell." Mhera then changed the subject. "Your audition seemed like it went well. The judges were writing stuff down all through your performance. That's usually a very good sign." " It is a good sign. I just hope the signs are in my favor." Mhera shot her a good-natured smile. "I think you'll be surprised." "What happens if only one of you gets the part you seek?" "I've honestly never thought about that before. Somehow, I think I won't be cast as Christine, but I may be an understudy. I don't know about The Phantom, though. How did the other auditions go?" "I'll tell you one thing about one of the auditions, it was creepy. The guy is definitely one that will be considered, along with your brother, of course. Of course, doesn't The Phantom have to know how to play the piano? It would be awesome if it wasn't a recording, and it was live. It would just add to the mystery" "My brother knows how to play one. The way his fingers dance across the keys leaves me in doubt about his future profession. Maybe I could convince him to play for you. He knows what he's doing." "Thanks, Mhera, I would really like that."

The dark theater faded into nothingness as beautiful music from a piano filled her ears. It was a vivid memory that, for the strangest reason, had chosen to manifest itself now in the theater's warmth.

_**Mhera's Flashback**_

She awoke in a sweat of fear to the faint sound of a piano's haunting melody. She slowly slipped into her customary tan slippers, and out the door of the room. Slowly proceeding down the stairs, Mhera brushed an auburn lock away from her eyes, so that they could see the midnight musician. At the small piano in the living area, sat the brother she had just been getting to know better. His tan fingers danced across the black and white keys with such familiarity that Mhera wondered if he would become a duelist, or a musician. He stopped playing. Mhera froze, gripping the railing, holding her breath. She wasn't very fond of sneaking up on people, but she had become quite an unintended expert at sneaking. There was just one problem; she could never sneak up without giving herself away. "Did you want to come down and listen, Mhelo?" Since most of his memories had been forgotten, because of an earlier incident, he was still learning her name then. Keimo smiled, to him, this girl would go by many names, but only one identity for the moment. She was his sister.

As an answer to his question, Mhera only nodded. She lightly descended the remaining stairs to take a seat beside him. His warm smile caught her off guard, as her father's always would, as she was used to a callous smile from either of them. Keimo began playing a melody that was of his own creation, one that Mhera had seen him working on for many a night, it was beautifully dark, and mysterious, yet light and happy, but the pure passion it gave the listener was unmatched by Chopin, Tchaikovsky, even Mozart. Keimo played all these pieces with his own twist. He added something special to any piece he played; yet Mhera had never heard him sing. He then began playing a piece that was from a different place in the music world. He started to play the piece that would become his tryout solo. Then, the piano man began to sing, in a beautifully handsome baritone voice:

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses"

She could fell herself slipping out of conciseness, wrapping itself in his warm voice. Her head rested against his shoulder, so he ceased his playing, but he still sang to the only one to ever sneak up on him, and stay to listen. He continued his serenade to his rescuer, the one who had rescued him from his dark solitude. He sang:

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it secretly possess you

Open up your mind; let these fantasies unwind in this wonderfully beautiful design. The beauty of my music of the night."

"You sing so beautifully, I think I've heard that song before, but you sing it very well." She sighed on his shoulder. "Odds are good you have," He said softly, "This piece is from one of my favorite musicals, "The Phantom of the Opera." This is my favorite piece of the entire show." He cracked a small smile. "You know, you're the only one who ever has walked in on one of my rehearsals and stayed for the entire thing." Mhera gave him a quizzical look as if to ask him a question, which he answered for her. "Yes others would walk in on me, but they would always leave after a moment or two. Was I keeping you awake?" Mhera grimaced, then half-smiled "No, of course not. It was something else. "

It was those nightmarish past duels, specifically a Shadow Duel and a duel against her brother, resurfacing from her memories, and recreating themselves in her dreams, that made her want to wake; someone playing the piano was just a plus.

Now, she was wondering what the mask that her brother wore hid from her eyes. He was probably wondering what her glove hid from him as well. She wanted to ask him, but she couldn't do it. She had this problem with every male that was in her presence, if she asked, she wouldn't be able to look at them the same way again. Keimo took her gloved hand gently, pausing before removing the glove, "May I… Mhera?" Mhera was somewhat shocked; as this was the first time he had said her name correctly. " Of course. Please, be gentle, though."

Before he did so, Keimo put Mhera's free hand on his mask, saying to his speechless sister, "You are wondering about this, yes?" She nodded, saying, "I have no right to remove your mask, for I betrayed your trust. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you." Those words echoed in her memory, for her father had used almost the same apology. Even more surprising was Keimo's answer, and how much it resembled her own. "I have already done that. It should be me asking you to forgive for almost…" He couldn't bring himself to speak of the event that almost lost her. He understood that if he were to share with her what he hid from the world, he would have to do it himself. "If you find yourself unworthy to remove my mask, then I am not worthy to do the same to you with your glove. Agreed?"

"Yes, although I would have let you remove my glove, and I will." "Nah, besides, I wish to have a hand free as I remove my mask." His smile faded, a little bit of a grimace forming itself on his face. He was obviously unaccustomed to doing this. He slowly removed the mask covering the right side of his face. Behind it were scars, Mhera unfortunately knew, from a whip. Mhera followed suit, removing the glove from her right hand, revealing an eye-shaped scar. She did not look at it. Keimo wondered why. He took her hand with almost a whisper, "It appears we both have scars that we wish to hide, that cause us pain. Another connection besides bloodlines, our love of dueling, and perhaps… music." He started to leave the room, when Mhera softly said, "I would love to hear you play again." "Of course, I would be honored for you to stop in on another of my rehearsals. Though, I don't think anything I play for you shall ever be like the music of this night."

_**End of Flashback**_

_Maybe nothing you play, but what you sing tonight must be your best, my Phantom. _Mhera thought as the curtain rose. Standing on the stage was the missing member of the group that she had counted in the audience. She should have guessed the tryout was Yugi, but she wasn't thinking. That explained why the gang of friends were there. Mhera hoped they wouldn't mind seeing her singing with him on stage. She was worrying over nothing.

The tryout began. Keimo's powerful voice filled the whole auditorium. "Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair. Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!" Meanwhile, Mhera was backstage, waiting for her cue, thinking, _Wow, Keimo's doing great. Just keep it up and you'll be a shoe-in for the part. What a prison his mind has been for him, though._ Mhera then felt an almost too familiar feeling in her head. _I'm just stressed, it's just stress. There is nothing wrong, and if there is something wrong, it's not what I think it is. Either way, after I'm done here, I'm headed home as fast as my body will allow me to. I'll be finished before Keimo, so I should be able to get a decent head start on him. Besides,_ _he might be a while._ Mhera thought looking at Coletta with a small, slightly mischievous smile. _Almost time for me to go on. _She let out a sigh of relief, and nervousness at the same time. _As much as my brain is telling me to 'Leave now, check on him; make sure he's home safe', another part of it is shouting 'you can't fail your brother again, you gave him the idea in the first place. You pleaded with him to do it for you, if not for him, and now you must do the same. He needs you.' _Those last three words echoed in her mind as she almost waltzed onto the stage with grace that would never leave her.

The rest of the audition went well, except that Mhera almost responded to the Phantom's line of, " his heart is now the prize that you must earn." With the response of " and earn it I shall", as she would have responded if it was not written in a play. Yugi's performance went quite well. It was flawless, as were most of his dueling strategies. That reason alone was enough to make Mhera want to create a deck worthy of the two lead actors. Either set would do wonderfully, of this, Mheralo Ishtar was certain.

* * *

D.H.: I hope you enjoyed that long Chapter. **Next Chapter:** The audition is over, but the fun is just begining, at least for Bakura. Find out in **Chapter Four: Past The Point of No Return**. Please keep the reviews coming. I told you the chapter names would get better. C-ya. 


	4. Past The Point of No Return

**D.H. A.N.: **Here is the final Chapter befoe I have to go off the top of my head for ideas, sigh. There is a bit of romance between K+C. I didn't plan it that way at first, but hey it works **Important:** When you get to the slash, start reading to the tune and rythym of **Point of No Return** (The Song). Hope you like it. **R&R Please.** Thanks to those of you who have.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Point of No Return. " Andrew Lloyd Webber does. I hope that my lyric changes aren't too bad.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Past the Point of No Return**

Mhera went backstage for the last time before the tryout results were to be announced to retrieve her bag from where she had left it, but something was eerily wrong. _My key, where is my key?_ _I have a spare_, _but even so, my father is going to give me a long lecture on responsibility that I don't need right now. I have too many other things to deal with. _Mhera ran her hands through her auburn hair, as she always had a habit of doing when she was worried. She descended the steps of the theater, pulling her silver blazer over her shoulders, as this was a cold evening. Sheon was waiting for her. He had left with his sister before the audition, but had returned to accompany Mhera home. She let a smile cross her face. Sheon smiled as well.

"How did it go?" "Do you mean the audition?" Sheon only nodded. "The audition went well, but something isn't right. I can't quite put my finger on it." "Does it have anything to do with that ring that was floating over Bakura's head during his tryout?" "I think so, but I cannot be entirely sure. Something's up, though." "I feel it too. Did you see the look my sister had in her eyes while she was singing the duet with him? It was really creepy. It was eerily similar to something I've seen before." They both knew where they had seen it before; they just would not speak of it, for the sake of mentioning unwanted memories. Instead, Mhera brought up one of the better memories. "Remember how we met?" "Of course, how could I forget?" Sheon spun her around lightly as they reached the apartment door. The two had met at one of the meetings of the old organization that they had been involved in. They met before either of them was involved fully. Mhera literally fell for him. She wouldn't have been so fortunate if it had been anyone else who had come to her aid. Mhera had been so tense, and this conversation was somewhat relaxing. It was as if she could express just about all of her worries around him. Not one thing would go unnoticed by either one, regarding any subject their conversation happened to fall upon.

"We're here." Sheon whispered in her ear. "My sister stayed and watched your audition." "Really? Funny, I didn't see her." "She has a way of not being seen. I don't know how she does it, but if I find out, I'll let you know." "You should get back to the theater, your sister is waiting for you." Mhera stated, her tone possessing worry, and at the same time, a faint echo of urgency, as that nagging feeling in her head was about to be proved to have been telling her what she feared most had come to pass.

Mhera's worries were ceased by a question from Sheon regarding his sister. "My sister has the same dueling composure problem that I do, and I was wondering if I could bring her to my session tomorrow?" How could Mhera say no to helping the one who saved her from losing that earlier duel? "Of course. Same time as usual. Oh, Sheon, be warned, I may be using cards that I create for the play, just to see how well they work in a duel. " "Then you might want this." Sheon handed her a deck of Duel Monsters cards. Mhera flipped one over, and to her surprised satisfaction, it was blank. "I knew you only had enough of those to create one extra deck, and besides, we wouldn't want to tamper with that often lucky deck of yours"

"Luck has nothing to do with it, although I'm not one to push the power of fate or luck intervening in a duel completely out of the picture. Mainly it' s the fact that I know my deck, and my strategies that go with it." She cracked a rare conceited smirk. "Of course lady luck can always lend me a hand, I wouldn't mind." As quickly as it appeared, the smirk that had crossed Mhera's fair tan face vanished. "Be that as it may, our talking is keeping your sister waiting. To answer questions one's mouth asks is a different thing to answering questions one's mind asks of them." "Mhera, some of the words that pass your lips form such interesting conundrums." Sheon laughed, "Well, see you tomorrow." He kissed her on the hand as he left her at the doorstep.

Mhera's hand wavered as she dug the spare key out of her pocket. It shook even harder as she turned the lock, which she turned more slowly than usual, for that indescribable feeling of fear came back to her, the fear that haunted her sleep, and the fear that would never be rid of until these bizarre circumstances revealed all the twists that held their complicated knot together. Mhera took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly. What hit her was the thing she least expected.

A blur of gold almost smacked her out of nowhere. Mhera held her hands in front of her, in order to protect herself. Her mouth was wide open when she saw that her scar was glowing. The strange thing was, that unlike the last time the scar had done so, it was painless. She slowly lowered her hands, and the gold object was not a blur anymore. The Millennium Rod was staring her in the face, its ornamental eye beckoning her, somehow leading her to something that was undoubtedly wrong. The object lurched back from the door into the living area. Mhera had just stepped into the doorway when the Rod practically flew up the staircase, with Mhera close in tow. _Can't this thing slow down long enough for me to remove my coat?_ Mhera fumed. She almost kept going as it stopped at a door. She stopped, as well and held something back. She held back a scream, but her thoughts screamed what her mouth couldn't, as the Rod stopped and fell to her feet. _No, no! Please, no!_ Her heart stopped racing, or at least it slowed down long enough to let her calmly step over the fallen object, and over to the bed, where her father lay on it. He looked as if he was sleeping peacefully, but Mhera knew it was something else, especially if her father's former Millennium Item was involved. _Show me what happened._ Her thoughts were useless in trying to communicate with him. She looked at the object on the floor, knowing that things like that don't just appear. Mhera was about to pick it up, but remembered what had happened the last time she had done so. That look she got from her father was the least of her worries. She had fallen on her knees in excruciating pain. Now, after thinking about it, Mhera decided to try again and hope for better results. She picked it up; it was cool to the touch. She heard a calm soothing voice with a bit of mystery entwined within it. _"You know what this item is capable of, yet it is only you who can keep it out of danger." "Danger, what danger?" _Mhera asked, but the only answer she got was silence.

She heard the door slam, and at first, she thought it was her brother, but that nagging feeling told her that it was someone leaving, not entering. Without another thought, Mhera thrust the Rod into her belt, and ran out the door following whoever it was, vowing that when she found who had done this to her father, Mhera would not spare the Rod from them. She ran out onto the sidewalk, hoping that the person she was following wasn't too far off. Her hopes, and also her fears were confirmed, as she saw a silhouette leaning against a wall feigning tiredness. She cautiously stepped towards the silhouette, her silver dagger drawn. "I believe the other item on your belt may be of more use to you." The silhouette suggested. Mhera still held the dagger, not feeling ready to wield the object that had given her the painful scar. "I found you, now tell me, what have you done to my father?" She lost her resolve as the silhouette emerged from its hiding place, and revealed itself, to be Bakura. "Well, we meet again, Mheralo Ishtar." "Skip the introductions, and tell me what I came here to find out, you creep!" Bakura sneered at her, remarking, "That's no way to greet a fellow tryout." _You're not one that I would wish to greet with words of friendly competition_ Mhera thought bitterly. She knew she would have to be wary, around this one any swift unplanned maneuver could lead to a Shadow Game, something that Mhera wasn't psychologically prepared for after her recent duels. "Tell me what you have done with him, Bakura, otherwise…" The only thing that had to be comprehended was that Mhera had her hand within the reach of the Rod, should she need to use it to get the answer she sought from him. She couldn't explain how, but Mhera knew how to extract the desired information from her target. _Perhaps it is something that every Rod wielder knows by instinct._ That seemed a logical explanation as any she would come across, but Bakura provided her with an explanation she would have never would have thought possible, at least in her days before the tournament, but now she would definitely listen. But first, Mhera would have to stand through Bakura's dramatic explanation of where he had put the one who could be considered the root of this event's second twist.

/"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest fear, in pursuit of the fear that you wish not to be true…be true. Fate has brought you to find that which you seek and more. To find more than your mind ever hopes to have found before fate takes its own place in destiny's mind set." Bakura was speaking to a tune Mhera found eerily similar to something she had heard before. "Past the point of no return, that's where I've sent him, your hopes are crushed, and your worst fears confirmed, past where silent pleading aids or where your heart leads. Surrender for there's no way that you'll win."/

_He's right, and as much as I hate to admit it he speaks the truth about this peculiar circumstance Except for the "I cannot win." part, I don't see anything wrong with what this creep just said._ Mhera thought, slightly annoyed at the fact that Bakura would use this method of informing her. She tapped her foot in annoyance, waiting for a less cryptic explanation so that she could somewhat comprehend what was being said, and so she could throw Bakura against a wall and hold him there until he explained what he was doing in her house in the first place if her temper rose to that level. But what she wanted was not what she got. "Tell me, what is meant by the 'point of no return'?" Mhera asked as calmly as fate would allow her to, for her father's irritable temper was making itself present, once again.

"Honestly, Mhera, you should know of where I speak, for you have been there many an occasion." Bakura's last words dripped off his tongue with a great deal of slandering malice. The true meaning of her antagonist's rather cryptic statements finally hit Mhera like a bullet. She slumped onto her knees, trembling with rage and fear. Her words shook with the same combination of emotions. "No, not there. Please tell me he is anywhere but there." Bakura looked down on her, satisfied, as he had gotten the exact reaction from her he was hoping for. "It appears the pursuer has now become the pursued." His malicious smirk widened as he spoke, each word sending chills down his victim's spine. "He is there, Mhera, and there he shall stay until your final performance, or, until I see fit to release him. Start praying you get the lead role." "You left after the first audition, didn't you?" Mhera got to her feet and proceeded toward Bakura. She held the dagger close enough to him that Bakura could feel the temperature difference through his nostrils. "Tell me," Mhera threatened menacingly, pausing for emphasis, and perhaps a little leverage, "when did you take my key?"

"It should be fairly simple for one to figure it out. I snuck backstage and took it during your match. You shouldn't be so irresponsible with something so useful in the wrong hands." Mhera would have preferred those words have passed through her father's lips. She desperately wanted that lecture, unlike before. Any word from her father, even one of his stern lectures, she would have taken in stride with confidence. Bakura changed the subject rapidly "I must say, your dueling skills are quite impressive. I am honestly surprised that you declined to participate in the finals." Bakura stated, trying to lure his adversary into a false sense of security. Mhera, who would have been flattered had anyone else delivered the complement, answered, "I did not choose to for my own benefit, destiny chose for me. Although, at the time, I was disappointed, I am glad that destiny chose this fate for me." She drew the dagger away, as it wasn't producing the effect that she desired.

"Oh, and as to how you know to get what knowledge you seek with the item on your belt. Your mind is sharp and specific in remembering details. Combine that with the fact that you are familiar with what the item does and there's your answer. I would keep an eye on that scar if I were you. It may help to solve the mysteries that will ensue." With that, Bakura slipped away, silent as a shadow.

Mhera just stood there, unsure of where to go next. She remembered an odd detail about this alleyway that didn't reveal itself until now. _How ironic that I remember a detail just after I was told that I have the mind for it._ Mhera bitterly chuckled. It was here that she realized that Kariu was in fact her sister. She had met her in the bookstore earlier that night. Mhera never got to tell her what she had realized. The sister reunion was never able to be, as Kariu had been followed by her father's former lackeys. Why Kariu was followed was a mystery to her. Mhera felt a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't her brother, but it was still a tender touch she knew. "Mhera? That is your name, right?" Mhera looked up and saw Kariu's green eyes. "Hey Kariu, did you find out what your real last name was?" Kariu helped her up smiling as she did so. "I can't believe you're still here! I hope you haven't been sitting here since… well you know." Mhera snickered as she pictured the picture Kariu's words were painting. " No, I haven't been sitting here the whole time. How was your trip to Egypt?" "Uneventful in terms of finding my last name, but it went pretty well otherwise." "I don't know how to put this, but I think the answer to your question has been right under your nose the whole time." Mhera began. "Kariu, you're my sister." Kariu just stared at Mhera, her eyes showing disbelief. Mhera removed a card from her deck, the one that Keimo had given her, and handed it to her.

Keimo had just finished his performance when Coletta came towards him. He didn't notice her at first, as he was wondering why his sister ran off after her finish. She had a good reason of this he was sure. His thoughts were broken by a sweet voice, "You're worried about your sister, aren't you?" "Yes, I am. " He didn't know why, but he wanted to say 'sisters'. He looked into Coletta's eyes, and knew that something was up. "What do you want?" He asked almost coldly. "I was wondering if you would accompany me somewhere to get a warm drink. It's cold tonight. I'm really sorry for the duel I put your sister through." Keimo smiled, "She's been through worse. Tell you what, let me drop some stuff at my place, and we'll go to a coffee house. Do you know of any good ones?"

"So, I have a brother, and you two just tried out for the lead parts in a musical, Man! I miss everything!" Kariu fumed. "Actually, it's not all it's cracked up to be. For once I'd like to do something that doesn't turn into a fiasco, it looks like that won't happen this time." Mhera sighed ruefully. "You look like you've been through a tornado hanging by your teeth since I've been gone." Worry was etched upon Kariu's tan face, her green eyes showing the same concern. They walked out of the alley and to a nearby park. The elder sister supported the younger onto the bench, and seated herself next to the shaken sister she never knew about. "If you don't mind me asking, what brought you here?"

"Several things brought me here. None of which I can easily explain. I can explain the fiasco comment. The 'tornado' that I've been through sucked me into a dueling tournament, then threw me back to find that my brother had been working for a nut-job for the past ten years. I thought my life was finally getting back to normal, only to find that there is nothing I can do to stop this maniac who is trying out for the role of The Phantom. And the last scene has been changed to include a big duel as the finish, which I have to create the decks for. And to top that I've been trusted with this." Mhera showed Kariu the golden object that had caused her so much pain through the years. "That… that…item. I saw it in that book you found for me. Are the rumors true; can that item really allow you to control someone's mind?" Kariu asked apprehensively.

" Unfortunately, yes. The rumors are true. I should know. I have had it used on me before. You never forget the feeling of someone being in your brain, controlling your every thought, every word, every action, and even when you're in control, you still feel them there. Therefore, I wouldn't have the heart to put anyone else through that." Mhera just broke into sobs. Kariu gathered her into the arms of comfort. "Have you told anyone else that? Maybe you should come and stay at my place tonight. It'll get your mind off what troubles you." Kariu suggested. "A change of scenery sounds good, just let me contact my brother… oops, I mean _our_ brother to let him know that I'll be with you for a few days."

Kariu grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. "What's the number?" "He doesn't have a cell phone." Mhera said, embarrassed. _"Keimo, I need to speak with you." "About what?"_ Mhera could just picture him with his eyebrow arched, as it would be during these types of conversations. _"Brother, I would like you to meet someone." "Where are you? Who are you with? Is it that boyfriend of yours, if it is, I've already met him. I don't like him." " No, no, this person is someone who you may remember."_ Mhera had the strange inkling that someone was with him _"Who are you with? I need to meet you somewhere, the three of us need to talk." "Three, what do you mean three?"_ Keimo sounded perplexed." _As for whom I am with, that is for me to know, and you to find out. Meet me outside the coffee house next to the park." _He then left her mind.

"I know where he is. Is there a coffee house near here?" Mhera asked. "As a matter of fact there is. Come on!" Kariu just beamed at her. Dragging Mhera through the park, Kariu asked Mhera what musical it was. When informed it was one of the best selling musicals of all time, the expression on her face was just priceless. "You tried out for Christine? Wow, that takes a lot of skill. Did Keimo tryout for The Phantom?" Mhera nodded. "Here's the coffee house." Kariu tossed Mhera a wink, "It's cold out here, why don't we get a latte?"

They entered the warm coffee house with smiles between the two. Keimo motioned his sister over. "Kariu, why don't you order the lattes, and meet us over there." Kariu smiled "Be there in a second." Mhera then caught her brother looking at her with a look that said _"Who is that?" _She responded with a look of _"Just give me a minute"_

Mhera was relieved when she saw that Coletta was with her brother. _Perfect! Keimo would want to give her a good impression, so he might not be too hard on me. _Her hopes were dashed as Keimo helped Coletta out of the seat and walked out the door, his hand in hers. Kariu came up behind Mhera, breaking her concentration on her brother. Her tone was somewhat worried. "What are you going to tell him first?" "What do you mean?" Mhera asked, her tone exhibiting an equal amount of worry.

" Are you going to tell him that his father is past the point of no return first, or are you going to tell him he has a sister that he has no knowledge about? Still, you could tell him about the object that is now in your possession first. Quite a difficult choice " Kariu elaborately explained. " How did you know that he was talking about my father?" Mhera asked, forgetting that she was the one who had brought the identification to light. Realizing that, Mhera asked, "How much did you hear?"

"I was hiding above the alley, on the roof. I heard everything, including how much he scared you." Kariu had the heart to hold back the customary smug sibling smile that Keimo would have shown. "I…I wasn't scared; it was just stress." A voice shot her back to reality.

**

* * *

**Well, isn't this an intersting twist. **Next up:** How and what will Mhera tell her brother regaurding** 1.:** The Rod **2.** Their Sister, and **3. **Bakura? It's all in:** Chapter Five: The Phantom's Deck takes Flight.** R&R Please. 


	5. The Phantom's Deck Takes Flight

**D.H. A.N.:** I have finally updated my story. Here is Chapter Five. Read and Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: The Phantom's Deck Takes Flight **

"I'm not so sure it was just stress." Mhera spun around in astonishment at how much her brother took after their father in terms of tone. Keimo was standing beside Kariu, an indescribable look on his face. That look slowly transformed into a smile, that smug sibling smile that he used on Mhera alone. "I hope it wasn't I who scared you." "You only wish!" Mhera said with a sarcastic smile that faded before almost muttering "It was something else." _What do I tell him? This takes the cake on hardest things I have needed to say. Well, that, and informing my father of my formerly pending resignation._ Mhera's resolve returned to her. _If I made it through what I had to do to make that resignation occur, I can make it through what Keimo might say, given the information I will tell him. But for now I have something that is long overdue for returning to his deck. _She was fingering his **Shadow Swordsman** card gently between her fingers. "Keimo, I have something for you."

Keimo had something for his sister as well, a card that he had forgotten until now. _Well, my Angel, it looks like it is time for you to return to your mistress. _His hand held the Duelist's Heiress's **Angelic Sword Heir **in an almost caressing manner**. "**Mhera, …"

" I have your card!" The two almost shouted simultaneously, grins making themselves known. The two cards could be no more opposite in appearance; although the one quality they shared is that they had some similarity to their original wielder. Whenever either one played the other's card, they were reminded that the other wasn't too far away. The Swordsman was garbed in black, lightweight armor, contrasting with his blonde almost white hair. The Angel of the Sword Heirs wore no armor. Instead her attire consisted of a silver robe with a pair of white wings near the base of the shoulders, where her auburn hair reached its longest length. But even more impressive were how the two creature's eyes shone when called on to do battle with their opponent. A sword was the favored weapon of both. Almost no other blade held a candle compared to either sibling's creature, save maybe **Buster Blader, **or** Dark Paladin. **The weapons contrasted greatly. The **Swordsman's **silverblade had streaks of black going down the blade in a random, yet organized, manner. The **Angel's **silver sword showed streaks of light passing down the blade that had obviously seen many battles.

They placed both the cards on the table. Kariu just smiled at her siblings. The cards were exchanged in an almost reverent manner. "Thank you for keeping it for me. I think with a title, effect, and appearance change, it would make a nice card for The Phantom to use. Maybe a Fusion of these creatures, minus the blades, would make a decent Angel of Music." Keimo gave Mhera one of his "That gives me an idea" looks. Before he explained what the look meant, he finally took the role of protective older brother to heart, eying Kariu suspiciously. "Are you certain she is related to us, Mhera?" Mhera noted that Keimo's emerald eyes never met Kariu's equally emerald ones. _I have to start bringing a mirror for these events. _

Kariu could be heard muttering something along the lines of "I am somewhat inclined to express the same amount of doubt at the fact that this is really the best idea. He obviously is distrusting of me."

Keimo looked Kariu over again, this time seeing the resemblance. He slowly began to accept what Mhera had told him. "What were you going to tell me next, Mhera?" "Keimo, do you know that other Phantom tryout?" Mhera asked, trying to avoid blurting out the direct question that was knocking on her mind. "Yes, though not personally. Why?" Mhera paused before answering her brother's question. "I left my key in my bag, which I left open during the duel, and I didn't go back and close it until after our second audition, and he took my key." "Then how did _you_ get into the house?" Keimo asked intently.

"I had a spare." Mhera responded, twirling the keychain on her finger. "I have learned that when it comes to locks, having a spare key always is a better alternative to trying to pick the lock to your own house, or anything else, for that matter." "What are you informing me of this for?" Keimo arched a customary eyebrow at his inquiry. Before anything else was answered, Kariu asked Mhera for the sugar from the next table, the one where they were sitting was all shaken out. Mhera removed her blazer and put the object Keimo knew nothing of within its concealing folds and set it gently beside her, taking one of Ishizu's best advisory pieces given to her to heart, waiting for the right moment in the conversation to reveal it to her brother. The opportunity would reveal itself in time.

"Mhera are you sure you want to do this?" Keimo asked, almost glaring at Kariu. "Keimo! For goodness sake, just trust me on this one. I have been around a lot of scrupulous people, and Kariu isn't one of them, even though she works for one of the world's biggest jerks, she is a wonderful person who I risked life and limb for. Please Keimo, don't treat her like our father treated you when you returned. He was mistrusting of you, I was the only reason he finally was able to trust you." Mhera pleaded with her obstinate brother.

Mhera then broke her façade of an appearance. "Keimo… do you remember what I showed you in the theater? Do you remember how broken I was? For goodness sake, do you know why I chose 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again', as my solo?" She sighed, disgusted at her outburst. "I have had to go through this twice, alone, I might add. If I have to go through it again, I'll need all the support I can get."

"Why do you need support, and what have you gone through twice?" Keimo was perplexed at his sister's words.

"Every time someone that I care about is taken from me, it's always something I could have prevented, by not being ignorant, or as hard headed, as I have a habit of doing."

The phrase made Keimo think about something that he wouldn't bring up in front of Kariu. He spoke through his thoughts. _"Is the reason you got that scar a result of your stubbornness?" _

Mhera responded with an indignant, _"Yeah, what did you think it was? My emotions got the best of me. If you haven't noticed, it happens a lot. I let my emotions get the best of me, my pride as well." _She brought up another subject that had been on her mind ever since her sister had given her the offer of room and board; only this time, she spoke. "Keimo, would you please allow me to stay with Kariu for a couple of days, until this mess is over?"

Keimo was very apprehensive about this whole situation, not because of the other person that he had been introduced to, who was quite agreeable; but because he knew his sister hadn't explained everything. He had to know. Why was she being so apprehensive? He was sure it was not without reason, but without explanation, Mhera's actions seemed quite ridiculous. "You're hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is."

Now was the time to reveal the object in her possession. She took the concealed Millennium Rod from its place beside her and set it on the mahogany table. "Keimo, I have something to show you." "Go on," Keimo uttered. Mhera swiftly removed the concealment on the golden object. "I hope I can answer the questions you're bound to possess." Mhera sighed, as she was not prepared to answer the questions that would have run through her head had the roles been switched. The only one who would be able to answer them with certainty was her father or her aunt, Ishizu. Unfortunately, Mhera had no way of contacting either. Ishizu would be unreachable until tomorrow. Keimo's questions about specific things would have to be answered then, but Mhera had a question as well. Why had the Ring and the Rod left Yugi's possession?

"Is that like the ring that went towards the stage earlier today? What was it called, again?" Keimo asked.

"The Millennium Ring." Mhera whispered fearfully, "And yes, you are correct in your assumption that this item is like it. This one is different, as are each of the Millennium Items." Keimo showed a look of intrigue at this information. "How is this one different?" "I know a little about it, but to get the full lecture, you would have to ask our father, or even better, Ishizu, his sister. Here's what I know. This," She gestured to the object, "is the Millennium Rod. It allows the user to control a person's actions through the mind. I can tell you one thing, having that happen to you is not fun. Not only that, but the controller still has access to your mind, even when you're in control."

"So you could control my mind and make me say 'yes' to staying with Kariu?" Keimo asked, knowing that the thought hadn't even crossed Mhera's mind. He was trying to get that straight look off her face that made one look as if they were under the effects of mind control. It worked as Mhera broke into a mischievous smile. "Yes I could do that, but like I said, having somebody else in your mind without an invite is no fun." "I thought you were only implying that!" Keimo exclaimed. "You actually had that thing used on you?" "Uh huh, did I stutter?" Mhera asked sarcastically.

"Now, I can see that you have questions that do not pertain to the object I have shown you. They pertain to the play, perhaps?" Mhera dropped the sarcasm. She was getting every assumption right to her brother's surprise. There was something that pertained to the play that had hit him as soon as Mhera had offered to use her abilities to create decks for The Phantom and Raoul. "You are correct sister. I have a card idea. Just evaluate it and respond to me honestly. **Chandelier Crash**, here is what it does: "Discard all Spell and Trap Cards to the Graveyard. For each card discarded, deal 300 Points of direct damage to your opponent's Life Points." Now tell me what you think, Mhera."

Mhera was going over the idea in her head, letting her dueling mind take over. "It seems very playable. I am assuming this is the Phantom's card. Am I correct?" "Yes, what is wrong with the card, Mhera?" Keimo asked after reading his sister's face. "The card seems playable, although, discarding all of one's Spell and Trap cards to deal at most, 1500 Points of damage to your opponent's Life Points, doesn't seem sound. Not only that, but once that card is played, The Phantom is relying on defense monsters. He needs a monster card that cannot only protect his Life Points, but one with a decent effect as well. Something like **Wall of Illusion**, but with the Phantom theme."

"How about a mirror?" Kariu asked, explaining herself after an unknowing look from her new siblings, "I've seen the play on stage, and the mirror is an illusion that the Phantom uses to be convincing to Christine"

"A **Mirror of Illusion**, not a bad idea. I like it." Keimo tested the name with a calm voice. "Any ideas on effects, Mhera?"

"I'm thinking something similar to the **Wall**'s effect, but instead of returning the attacking card back to your opponent's hand, the attacker returns to the deck. And with 2100 Def. Points, it'll be a tough mirror to break. As for attribute and type, we'll just wait and see. Thank you for the idea, Kariu."

"Don't mention it. I'm just trying to help." Kariu smiled. She heard Keimo's voice in her head. _"I think it would be wise to trust my sister with you. So I wouldn't mind if she could stay with you for a couple of days, at least until the call backs, and I give Bakura a piece of my mind. I have an odd feeling that they won't be able to choose between us so easily." _

Kariu shook her head vigorously. _I must have drunk my latte so quickly that I'm hearing things. _Somehow, she knew that wasn't the case. She glanced at her watch. It was late in the night. Kariu groaned, as she remembered that she would have to work in the morning. Mhera would as well. Kariu was a bit envious of Mhera; she had gotten a job at the local bookstore, a favored place in which Kariu spent her spare time. She would have to set up the seldom-used guest bedroom that served as her study. A mental glance at the room's current appearance would make that clear. Books lain precariously everywhere, papers strewn about the room, an unkempt bed, and maybe a few cobwebs, all to be cleaned before she would be comfortable having Mhera in her apartment. Fortunately, Mhera would have to go and get a few personal effects before she arrived. _"Keimo?" _Kariu tried to contact him the same way he had contacted her. The response came quicker than she had hoped.

_"Yes? What is it?" _The baritone voice flowed through Kariu's mind like hot fudge on an ice cream sundae. It was a shame that they were related, she would have fallen for him in a heartbeat. But, then again, she _was_ related to him.

_"I assume you will take Mhera home to get her belongings first. Would you take the long way to this address? I have cleaning up to do." _Kariu scribbled the address onto a napkin, and handed it discreetly to Keimo.

_"Spare bedroom as a study?"_ Keimo asked curiously.

_"Yeah, how did you know?" _Kariu was a bit shocked as to how he would know that.

_"It took my sister a whole week for her to clean out my bedroom, the room served as her former study. You and she are alike in so many ways that I now see the resemblance." _He shot her a good-natured smile. Keimo really wasn't that bad.

All three siblings had finished their beverages. Kariu was about to part from them, and she hugged the two siblings loosely. "I'll see you two later." She winked at the green-eyed sibling, who returned the gesture sincerely. Kariu then departed from the coffee house.

Keimo was swirling his cup, watching the last, unreachable drop of coffee move at the bottom. Mhera broke his concentration on the cup as she stood up from the maroon upholstered bench, wrapping her jacket around her tightly. "I'm going home, I am not one to stay out late." Keimo stood in front of her, blocking her path. "I will escort you home. I want to be sure you are safe." Mhera grudgingly accepted the insistence of her brother.

They walked out of the coffee house, around the park, and to their apartment. Keimo unlocked the door without hesitation and proceeded in. Mhera, however, noticed a shiny object below the welcome mat, and picked up her key. With it was a note tucked under the mat. It read:

"The bridge is burned, but firm where you now stand…"

That was all that was on there, however, Mhera knew there would be more written later. As always, how she knew was a mystery. Keimo's voice brought her into the house. "Get a change of clothes, and any other items you may need, and meet me near my motorcycle." Mhera wondered why her brother was being so mysterious, but did as she was bidden.

After obtaining the requested items and placing them in her knapsack, Mhera left the apartment and went to the left of the door to the shaded area where two motorcycles were parked side-by-side On a shelf were three helmets, one dark purple, Mhera's, another black, and the last one, a tan helmet, their father's. One cycle was red, one black. The red one belonged to her father, but the one she would be hitching a ride on would be the black one her brother owned. Both were cared for quite rigorously by their owners. It amused her that the motorcycle-thing was present in both her father and brother, but not in her, she had assumed that it was a guy-thing. Keimo was waiting in front of her, his black helmet already on his head. She retrieved her helmet, fastening it without a word. Making sure her bag wouldn't slip during the ride, she expertly hoisted herself onto her brother's bike behind him. Keimo was impressed, as Mhera had only ridden his bike once, after he had rescued her from her predicament with her old "friends." Keimo then sped off into the night to the destination that only he knew.

Kariu had cleaned quicker than she had expected. She changed into a dark blue robe with golden swirls embroidered into the soft fabric. The doorbell rang, causing Kariu to have to forgo her nightly cup of tea. She always was so spun up during the day that she had to physically calm down with a cup of warm tea. _Who could that be at this time of night? Keimo has just left and he is taking the long route as I requested_. _He'll be here in about thirty minutes, unless he drives five times the speed limit. _

Kariu proceeded to the door, and peeked her head outside. She noticed a small package resting on the doorstep. It was addressed to her. She picked it up and set it on the mahogany entry table. _Now, back to my tea. _Her face bore a small smile as she put the cup to her lips. The package would wait.

"Gee, Keimo can you take these turns any sharper?" Mhera could be heard yelling as her brother took yet another curve almost too sharply. "Sure I can, but then we would be on one wheel." Keimo responded with an unseen smile, knowing full well his sister was exhibiting her mastery of sarcasm. The cycle slowed to a smooth halt. Keimo lowered the stand as Mhera leapt off, landing almost flawlessly in front of him with her arms crossed, followed by a remark of, "I want answers, now! Why did you bring me here?" Her violet eyes flickered with annoyance and fear. Her tone flicked to a fearful one, as if by cue "I don't like being out at night." Her tone switched to annoyance as her eyes showed the same emotion. "Well, are you going to tell me, or are we going to just stand here?" Her tone switched again. "I never have coped with surprises very well. But, you would never understand." Keimo gripped Mhera taking her into his arms; he had taken his role of protective older brother earlier, now it was time to take the support role. "I know you're worried, but I won't let anyone near you who I don't trust." His eyes showed that what he had said was a promise, but he added a whispered "I promise" to assure her. He laughed, trying to lighten up the situation, saying, "You know, if you want the role of Christine so badly, you're going to have to get over your fear of the dark." The comment worked in Keimo's favor as his sister half-exploded "I am NOT afraid of the dark!" "Well, whether you're afraid of the dark, or not, come on inside both of you." Kariu was standing outside the door. Keimo was stifling laughter at the fact that Mhera had not guessed that she was being taken here. A look from Kariu motioned him to explain his answer.

"I have decided to let you stay with Kariu. Do my actions need any more explaining?" Mhera nodded 'no'. Kariu beckoned them both inside. Mhera asked for some tea before she entered. As she entered, the Millennium Rod began quivering in her belt something she knew wasn't normal. She then noticed the package on the mahogany entry table. "Kariu you have something here on the table." Kariu yelled back, "I forgot about that, would you mind bringing that in here for me?"

Mhera brought the box in, with the Rod quivering incessantly all the while. She gave it to Kariu in exchange for her tea. Kariu opened it using a pair of scissors, revealing a box from underneath the brown packing paper. The box was black, like one that you would have jewelry in. Mhera knew what was inside instantly. Kariu opened it, and removed the golden object from its case. The object was the Millennium Necklace.

* * *

**D.H.:** I like where this is going. I hope you are ready for another interesting Chapter. **Next Chapter: **Mhera contacts Ishizu, and runs into an old freind, who is just as wary as she is about the Play. Find out who in: **Chapter Six: Mellinnum Masquerade. **C-ya. 


	6. Millennium Masquerade

**D.H. A.N.: **I am so sorry it has been this long before this chapter was typed, and posted. Band and school keep me busy. I hope you can forgive me for my lack of promptness. Read, review, and most importantly enjoy. **Disclaimer: I do not own the song "All I ask of You", Andrew Lloyd Webber does.** The rythym is a tad off though. **Bold** text, for this chapter is singing

**A.N. 2:** When Mhera enters her mind it is as if her physical self is there. Therefore, all instances of coversing are real conversations, not telepathic ones. Just thought I would clear that up.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Millennium Masquerade**

"Don't put that on!" Mhera stated urgently just as Kariu was about to affix the golden object to her neck. Kariu's hands stopped and slowly placed the Necklace on the table beside the Rod. "Not until we know who sent it." Mhera finished softly. Her tone became harder, more focused as she asked Keimo, "Was there anything on the package as to, who sent it, or where it came from?"

Keimo scratched his head, perplexedly, looking over the carefully torn paper "There is nothing here as to whom it's from." He could tell that Mhera was worried about something, but what, was unclear. Why are you so worried, sister?" "Because things like these don't just appear!" Mhera almost yelled. She shook with an unforeseeable emotion. Keimo spoke in thought to her, hoping that her mental voice would be more agreeable. _"I know it's hard for you to explain, but please…please explain why." "Keimo, I just can't go through this alone." _Keimo looked into her violet eyes, seeing fear, something that had no place in his sister. He gripped her tightly, saying, "I won't let anyone get near you who I don't trust, remember? That means I will be beside you all the way this time. I'll keep whatever happened to you at Battle City from happening again. I wasn't there for you, and I know I should have been there I should never have left you there, alone. Now tell me what worries you, Mhera."

"The Millennium Items have shown up with no apparent reason to explain their coming. And, I'm also worried that this will be another "Battle City", if you will, meaning that things will go wrong." Mhera responded quietly. Kariu was watching from across the table at the two siblings' closeness. _"Keimo, how long were you gone from her?" "Ten years, ten years too long, Kariu. Why do you ask?" _Keimo's voice was deep and somber. _"You two just seem very close. Was there something that may have aided that?" "I don't know, Kariu, but I will tell you if it was something done, it was Mhera who did it."_ Keimo was holding Mhera, and Kariu had to strain her ears, in order to hear what Keimo was doing. He was singing to Mhera in a warm and gentle voice:

**"No more talk of darkness, forget your well found fears.**

**I'm here nothing will harm you; my words will warm and calm you.**

**Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears, I'm here, with you, beside you to guard you and to guide you."**

Then, Mhera softly sang:

**"Say you'll be here every waking moment, turn my thoughts with talk of better days.**

**Say you'll need me with you, now and always.**

**Promise me that all you say, you'll do.**

**That's all I ask of you."**

Keimo responded:

**"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light.**

**You're safe; he'll never find you. Your fears are far behind you"**

Mhera sang a little louder this time:

**"All I want are answers to these untold questions**

**And you will help me answer these questions all in due time.**

**Keimo, that's all I ask of you."**

Keimo sang, passion evident in his voice:

**"Say you'll be with me as long as this lasts, and I'll be with you forevermore, as guidance and help you'll need much later.**

**Anywhere you are there I will be. Know this is all I ask of you.**

**"Is this true?" "You know it is."**

They both finished in harmony,** "M: I know, that's all you ask of me. /K: You know that's all I ask of you."**

Kariu just took in the music with ease, as their harmonizing voices had almost lulled her into sleep's waiting arms. A sudden rustle of packing paper interrupted her reverie. " Hey, look what I found!" Keimo was half leaping up and down like he had just found a hundred dollars. Why he was doing so was made clear as Keimo placed the envelope onto the table in between the temporarily forgotten Millennium Items. He was about to open it when Kariu gently took the task from him, saying, "I believe it was addressed to me." She looked at the envelope, remarking, "It appears to be addressed to Mhera as well, at least I think she would be classified as an 'M. Ishtar'. Keimo was about to mention their father, but an undesirable look from Mhera kept him silent. The envelope also had Kariu's name in the same format, K. Kytiamo. "I guess it's technically 'K. Ishtar', now, huh?" Keimo stepped forward, saying, "There is only room for one K. Ishtar, and that's me. Besides your name has a nice ring to it. It suits you well."

Knowing about Kariu's employment, Mhera asked, "What would your boss's reaction be?" "Why are you asking that, Mhera, when you don't know Seto Kaiba?" Kariu's stomach flipped over when Mhera didn't say anything. "How do you know him, Mhera?"

"It should be simple to figure out, Kariu. I participated in the Battle City Tournament. I would have, actually I qualified for the finals, but things went far beyond a conventional Dueling Tournament, and I fear this play is following a similar path. I knew Seto Kaiba's reputation as a duelist, but when I saw that reputation was backed up by strong proof, I was thankful that I didn't enter the finals." That wasn't the real answer to why she hadn't entered the finals, but it was another good reason. "Could you please open the letter, Kariu? I will be leaving soon, and want to have something to think about before I sleep." Keimo asked, impatiently.

"Of course I will, Keimo. Just let me open it." Kariu then ran her finger softly underneath the envelope's flap, causing it to open, revealing a letter inside. The letter was split into two parts, one in a readable language to all three; the other in a combination of languages that only one knew what the combination was, but couldn't read it. The first read as follows:

You have been chosen to hold these in case of an unexplained appearance of any Millennium Item being used for malevolent purposes. When the time is right, they will be returned to their rightful owner. Use them well.

"What about the second half? It looks like gibberish to me." Kariu asked, looking at the combination apprehensively. Mhera took the letter into her hands. "I know what these languages are, but I can't read any of them fluently." "That surprises me, Mhera, because you started learning at an early age. Surely you must know some of it." Keimo stated.

"All I know is that it is a combination of Arabic, Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs, and a little of what looks like Aramaic. Our father could read all those languages, as well as others. This would be easy for him to decipher, but that's all I know." Mhera finished with a sigh. "Who do the Millennium Items belong to?" Kariu asked, hoping that Mhera would know the answer. This was on Keimo's mind as well. "No one really knows. They were used from Ancient times until now, changing hands as they went, only now have they seemed to slow their switching and come to Yugi Moto, and the nameless Pharaoh whose spirit resides within the Millennium Puzzle. As to why these two have drifted to Kariu and I, I may have an explanation for that as well." Mhera looked to Kariu, "Do you still have that book I found for you at the bookstore?"

Kariu was perplexed as to why Mhera would want to read at a time like this, but she went to go get the book anyway. Keimo still looked confused. "How do you know this stuff, Mhera? It's like you're a walking Ancient History Museum!" "Keimo, I walked through the Ancient Egypt section of that museum everyday before the Battle City Finals; how could I not know this stuff?"

"Good point." Keimo sighed ruefully. Kariu returned with the brown backed book that Mhera had asked for. Mhera opened the book to the section on Ancient Egypt and found what she had been looking for. Spread across two pages were pictures of seven objects consisting of a set of scales, a key, a rod, a necklace, an eye, a ring, and lastly, an upside-down pyramid. They each shared an interesting characteristic, an eye symbol. "Now, I can offer a possible explanation of why the Items are here. It might not be correct, but here's my hypothesis." Mhera pointed to the Ring first. "The Spirit of the Millennium Ring wants to acquire all seven Millennium Items. If Yugi not only had the Puzzle, but the Rod and Necklace as well," Mhera moved her finger over the pictures in the order that she had named them. "And were challenged to a certain kind of duel-"

"A Shadow Game?" Keimo interjected. "Yes Keimo. Anyway, if Yugi were challenged to a Shadow Game, and by a slim chance, lost, he would lose the Puzzle, Rod, and the necklace, and something else would happen. The last thing wouldn't be able to be reversed until someone could defeat the Spirit of the Ring in a duel, which would be very difficult to do."

"So what does you having the Rod and my having the Necklace change?" Kariu inquired for the first time. "Simple, in order to achieve the same objective, he will have to defeat three duelists instead of only one." "Mhera, there are two problems with your theory. First, don't you think Bakura would have just challenged you to a duel then?" Kariu had hit a good point, but she bit her lip apprehensively as she told the second problem. "Secondly, I don't know how to duel."

"But you helped develop the best dueling technology in the world!" Both Keimo and Mhera exclaimed simultaneously. Surely someone who had developed this device that a duelist couldn't live without had learned to enjoy their efforts." I only built the holographic simulators, now, I'm in charge of the new cards in the duel disk's database.'

"Is that how my cards became playable? "Mhera asked, always a little perplexed at how her cards had gotten into the system. "Yeah. After you helped me escape from those cloaked creeps, you dropped your deck. I had the deck in my pocket the next day, so I looked through it, liked what I saw, and put them into the system." "But, you could have been fired for that!" "Yes, but I didn't did I?" Kariu had a mischievous smile on her face. Mhera asked a question that Kariu saw coming. "Would you be willing to do the same with the Phantom cards?" "Yes Mhera." Kariu responded. " Thank you Kariu. Though, I want you to go through Kaiba this time."

"Alright, Mhera. Did I also tell you that Kaiba Corp. will be funding the production" Keimo stopped her right there. "I'll bet he suggested the duel. That's why they want duelists in the lead roles" "I'll bet your right, Keimo." Mhera then took a gulp of her tea, making a grimace, as it had become cold. Kariu smiled "I'll reheat it for you. Tea is no good when it's cold." Kariu shuddered at how many times she had done the exact same thing, and took the cup from the table, and placed it in the microwave.

The addition of the fact that Kaiba Corp. was funding the production didn't make Mhera feel any better. In fact, it made her feel worse. It reinforced her notion that this wasn't just a play. Not that she had anything against the company, but it just so happened that the company was involved in both things that had turned in to something more.

Kariu had returned with Mhera's tea. Keimo asked, "Who do you think will be the deciding Tryout, Mhera?" Mhera's face brightened at talk of a better subject. "The Phantom will be the one they test. He goes through so much, and you are almost guaranteed to find one of the two lead actors with him." Keimo ruffled her hair softly. "Be good, Mhera. I'll see you at the callbacks. Either one of you knows how to contact me." Keimo left, and that was further proved as the door shut behind him. Kariu took a seat across from Mhera, a smile on her face. "Well, that was eventful. Why don't you go see your accommodations, your room is upstairs."

Mhera proceeded up the stairs to where her tan bag was hanging on the doorknob. She took the bag, and stepped inside. She changed into a navy colored robe with a silver colored cord at the waist, and shed her black boots for her tan slippers. She looked around the room. It was quaintly furnished with a desk, a bed, and a huge set of shelves laden with books. _I think I'll like it here. _Mhera smiled. She then saw a nice laptop that obviously was used and well cared for. As if by cue Kariu's voice floated gracefully through her mind. _"The computer is yours to use, Mhera. Be gentle with it though." "I will. Thank you, Kariu."_

Mhera then booted up the computer, and did the only thing she could do on it without messing up. She got into her E-mail account, and began to hastily type a message to Ishizu:

Dear Ishizu,

I'm sorry it's been so long, but there has just been so much going on lately. Where do I start? The tryouts for that play I've been talking about for weeks were finally held today. All the auditions went well. Except for one where there was a visit from The Millennium Ring. It came to Bakura during his solo, and then the Spirit took over. He was pretty good I hear, but something isn't right. I just can't quite put my finger on it, yet.

When I got home, I had another surprise waiting, one that was none too pleasant. - Mhera fought back tears as she forced herself to type the last few lines of the paragraph. – My father has been sent to the Point of No Return. – She couldn't make herself type "Shadow Realm" – And when I got to the apartment, I found The Millennium Rod waiting for me. It led me to his room, I found him there, then had a confrontation with The Spirit of the Ring in the alleyway by our house.

The Rod is now in my possession. I don't trust it yet, and probably never will. I am now staying with a family friend, and will be here at least until the callbacks. Her name is Kariu Kytiamo. I came to her place, and we received a package. I bade her open it, and your former Item was inside. If you know anything regarding this please respond.

Mhera

Just as she was about to hit the "send" button, that same gently mysterious voice that had spoken to her at the apartment came to her again, the words flooding her mind. _"She knows nothing of this. If you want answers, enter your mind."_ Mhera hit the "send" button, and then did as she was bidden.She touched two fingers to her head and focused power through them. The room faded from her vision.

As the hazy, dark corridor formed where the room had been, Mhera felt a familiar feeling of someone watching her. This corridor was her mind, or at least a visual representation of it that she could access with her powers. No one else had access to her memories, fears, or triumphs that were stored here without her knowledge, until now. She had expected to see another door, as there was clearly another presence giving her these suggestions, but there was no other door. There was one on the right, one on the left, and one straight ahead, just as there should have been. _I feel someone here, but I just don't see it. _Her thoughts echoed through the chamber. She stepped on the tile in front of her, causing about five rows of tiles to sink lower into the ground with every row formed. _Oh great, more staircases._ Mhera thought with a sardonic smile. Ever since she had found a staircase back in her old house that was formed in the same fashion, wariness had always been key to her inward disdain and outward curiosity at them. Somehow, she knew the results would not be the same, yet, like the one in her old home, this staircase would begin weaving a web all its own, and the origin would be very difficult to find once the web was woven. With this in mind, she descended the staircase.

Mhera came to the end of the stairs, still unable to shake that "Someone is watching me" feeling that she grasped onto ever since she had entered her mind. She then saw why. She was about to open the door when someone from the inside opened it for her. She recognized the person almost immediately. "I've been expecting you." The stranger said with that mysterious tone. Mhera faintly recognized it as a tone similar to one she knew. It was cold, calculating, and yet hid warmth and gentleness. The face gave all her notions complete reassurance. She had seen that face, carved in stone, yes, but the resemblance to the present-day Seto Kaiba was far too great to be ignored.

"So, I assume that you called me here, sir." Mhera stated quite blankly. The stranger replied in a more cordial tone, "Yes, although, I was expecting your brother. But your ties to this Item are pretty firm, whereas your brother has almost no knowledge about this. I would have gone to my present-day counterpart, but from what I have seen, he doesn't quite believe yet, does he? I thought that he would reconsider the truth of the curator's words after winning that duel, a duel he only won because I intervened." The stranger sighed irately at the last part of his statement.

That reminded Mhera about something she never thought she would be able to prove. _I thought I saw the Rod flash during that match. I can finally let that out of my brain._ Her attention was then focused back on the stranger, whose height was well above her shoulders. He set a hand on her shoulder, and in essence, looking at her past. "Now I see why it was sent to you. I had forgotten what trouble the improper use of this Item caused." Mhera was perplexed, "You mean…you saw all of it?" The stranger showed an expression that would be very hard to find in his present-day counterpart's array of expressions, a smile. "Yes, that's why the Millennium Items have eyes. Come within, we shall speak more there." The stranger retreated from the doorway, allowing Mhera to enter.

The room was lit well enough that one could see, but no more. There were several chairs, on one of which the stranger took a seat. He motioned for Mhera to do likewise. She took the seat across from him without a word. The stranger closed his eyes, and asked a question that should have been said first. "Whose mind am I linked with at the moment?" Mhera's answer was a bit unorthodox, but it came out nonetheless as "Mine. The only reason I wish to make that distinction is that I have the ability to enter the minds of others." The stranger nodded understandingly. "Of course. Your name, Miss?" She responded as if she were still reporting for duty in her father's old organization with a crisp; clear "Mheralo Ishtar, sir!" "But you go by Mhera. Is that correct?" "Yes, it is. I assume that you only know that because of the eye that you have seen through, am I correct?" "My, you are a very quick learner, as well as very perceptive. Those, as well as others are very valued traits in an heiress. However, you possess undesirable traits as well that often are beyond your control. Those traits, and your inability to control them have often led to unfortunate circumstances. Your temper is the trait that gets you into most trouble. Your doubt is the trait that takes its toll upon your confidence."

The stranger then caught sight of the scar Mhera had left uncovered during the auditions. She winced as he gently traced the mark that at one time was painful, now only held a painful memory with his finger. "You know you have to live with the choices you make, right Mhera?" Mhera nodded in agreement. The choice had been hers, she knew what the consequences would be, and yet she never had fully accepted this one. "Yes, I know I haven't always made the most prudent of decisions this is one that keeps haunting me. Every time I see this scar, I ask myself "What would have changed besides the fact that I wouldn't have this scar?" In reality, it was a very small price to pay, considering it could have been so much worse."

"What is it that brought me here to you, in your opinion, of course?" The stranger asked her after a few moments of semi-agonizing silence. "Well, it just so happens that the Millennium Ring appeared today during auditions for the production going on at the local theatre with no apparent reason to speak of. Then, this whole mess started." "You think it is a mess, but you can't rule out destiny. You're exhibiting that so-so quality of overlooking all possible solutions again, Mhera." The stranger was highly impressed that this girl hadn't acted the way she would have had anyone who knew her well told her the same thing. He knew her well from watching through the Rod's eye, they had just never met.

"I know why you are worried, Mhera. You are worried for your friends, for your brother. But you also have a worry that has turned itself into a fear. You fear having to go into the Shadow Realm again. Alas it is a fear shared by all who have been there. Your worries are in the right place. You possess a worry that can be conquered now it will help you lessen your fear later. What is it, you ask?" The stranger smiled as Mhera nodded. "Let me ask a very obvious, yet important question Mhera. Do you trust me?" "Yes, I do." She said after looking at him for a few moments.

The stranger pulled the Rod from Mhera's tassel, where it hung quite nicely, standing out against the Navy color of her robe. "If you trust me, then you can trust this, Mhera. A Millennium Item's true power is only unlocked through trust. Show me that you trust it, then our minds will be better linked, which means you will be able to read the bottom half of that note. You were unable to read it, correct?" "Yes, I am nowhere near as fluent in Ancient languages as all the others in my family. But I was able to identify the combination used, that's something." Mhera replied calmly.

"I believe this is going to be a pleasantly interesting experience, to say the least." "Likewise." Mhera responded rather swiftly. She hesitated asking another question. "What?" The stranger asked at the look on Mhera's face. "Will you be able to take over my body, or can you only do that while you are with your counterpart?" "No, I won't be taking over you, and your latter statement is correct. But I will be here to advise you, should you need it." The stranger replied, getting up from his seat and looking Mhera over once again.

"Your assumptions are correct about the play. Something tells me that this is so much more. I'm sure that same thing has told you as well. A puzzle must be solved before the bridge is crossed into "The Point of No Return", as you prefer to call it." Mhera looked as if that simple statement was going to overwhelm her. The stranger spoke to her softly, "You won't be alone. Even in your darkest moments you have always had someone to lean on, someone to confide in. The Rod must be like that for you to fully unlock the mysteries that will ensue. You must trust that it will not harm you anymore than I will. I won't harm you."

"I will." Mhera said after the stranger's words sank in. "Show me then, Mheralo Ishtar." The stranger said. "You know what to call me, but I know not what to call you, sir." "I haven't formally introduced myself yet, have I? Like you, I am also oblivious to the most obvious of courtesies at times. You may call me Seth." Seth remarked, a hint of embarrassment evident in his expression.

Thank you, Seth. How will I know when I trust the Rod?" "You already do, young one." Seth replied. "Now, you must go read that letter."

* * *

**D.H.:** I told you it would be an old friend, but I didn't specify how old, did I? Oh, and for those of you history buffs who study time periods when languages were used, I know I'm wrong about the language thing. Thank yous **to rebelmewphoenix**,and **glimmerofhope **for reviewing last Chapter. _Applause._ But my big thank you goes to, drum roll please... **thegirlwithgreeneyes** for letting me use Seth in my fic. You really have to read her fanfic **AYear to Remember** if you like this kind of stuff. **Next Chapter: **The callbacks are early, and Mhera gets caught in a duel, the grand finacier makes his appearance, and the list of characters grows by one. Find out in **Chapter Seven: The Callbacks.** The chapters will get longer later. 


	7. The Callbacks Pt I

**D.H. A.N:**I hope I can satiate your want for an update. I have Part Two written, but not typed. I hope you can forgive me._**Bold Italics** _is Seth communicating with Mhera. Anyway, here's Part one of **The Callbacks. Please Review. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, _The Prayer _by Josh Groban, or _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again _from Phantom of the Opera. Andrew Lloyd Webber owns the latter of the two. In _The Prayer, _I changed the English parts to singular tense and I didn't touch any of the Itallian.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: The Callbacks Part One**

Mhera didn't sleep well that night, but this night's disturbances were no different than any of the other nights since those events that wouldn't cease tormenting her since their occurrences. **_Something is troubling you? _**A voice asked in her head. "Yes, but it is nothing that you can help me with, Seth." **_Don't be so sure, Mhera. These recurrences might be trying to tell you something. _**"You're probably right. But I just don't see it now." **_People never do until it smacks them in the face. _**"I doubt I'll sleep anymore tonight, so I'd better get those cards done."

She set herself to her task feeling awake and ready for morning to come. At least she would get to go to Bookenstock's, her place of employment. That would take her mind off the play, and its mysteries. The owner had given her a week of leave for dealing with the obvious mental trauma she had been through from certain events. She finished the two cards, placing them in her robe, and descended the stairs, where Kariu was waiting with the paper. "How did you sleep?" Mhera took a seat beside the blonde. "Not any better than I have been. I'm just glad I get to work today; maybe that's what I've been missing. What are you looking at?" Kariu bit her lip, trying to figure out how to put it. "Mhera, the callbacks are early. They are being held today." Mhera was about to stand up when Kariu stopped her. "Keimo already knows." "That's a relief, I guess. Here, take these. I drew them up this morning. Pun intended." Mhera handed Kariu the two cards she had produced as a result of her insomnia. Kariu looked them over with a smile. "These look great. I can't wait to see them in a duel."

Mhera laughed, "If you want to see those cards in a duel, you'll have to hurry and put them in. How far is it to the bookstore from here?" "Oh, it's a long way from here, about twenty minutes. It's only 6:30 in the morning, Mhera, sit and talk a while." Kariu's tan face bore a small smile as she poured coffee into her mug. She asked Mhera if she desired some, but Mhera kindly refused, as she preferred tea. She wouldn't drink that first thing in the morning, either. She spoke without prior thought "I can't understand why it would choose now to begin to go awry. It just seems so absurd, what would the Spirit of the Ring want to do with a play? It should be so simple, so why isn't it?"

A voice in Mhera's head sighed irately, **_"Have you read the letter yet?" _**_No, should I have? **"Yes, that will answer your questions. That's an old text that you should be able to read now. It's an account quite similar to the present situation. Read it!!"**_ Seth said almost rather sharply._ I'll read it when I have time. **"You better, otherwise you may regret it. It has information that may be able to save someone, unlike in the past."**_ Seth sighed ruefully. He paced his mental chamber, upset that he could not have saved his Christine from the Phantom in his time. He knew this time, that destiny had chosen to repeat itself, and, that circumstances would be different.

Mhera quickly found a mirror in the bathroom. It seemed to outline the weariness in her face, the fear within her eyes, the tremor ever present on her upper lip, waiting to reveal itself. She found herself having a song on her mind and began singing softly in a singular tense, as it was originally a duet.

"I pray you'll be my eyes  
And watch me where I go  
And help me to be wise  
In times when I don't know  
Let this be my prayer  
As I go my way

Lead me to a place  
Guide me with your grace  
to a place where I'll be safe."

The Italian part flowed steadily, as Mhera had learned only the necessary words to sing the song eloquently

"La luce che tu dai  
I pray I'll find my light  
Nel cuore resterà  
And hold it in my heart  
A ricordarci che  
When stars go out each night  
L'eterna stella sei

Nella mia preghiera  
Let this be my prayer  
Quanta fede c'è  
When shadows fill my day

Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give me faith so I'll be safe

Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace, di fraternità

La forza che ci dai  
I ask that life be kind  
E' il desiderio che  
And watch me from above  
Ognuno trovi amore  
I hope each soul will find  
Intorno e dentro sè  
Another soul to love

Let this be my prayer  
Let this be my prayer  
Just like every child  
Just like every child

Needs to find a place,  
Guide me with your grace  
Give me faith so I'll be safe

E la fede che  
Hai acceso in noi  
Sento che ci salverà"

She braced herself, tears caressing her cheeks. _The Prayer. _She fell in love with it the first time she heard the song sang But why it crossed her lips now was a mystery to her, but she felt it fit to begin her trials unknown with this beautiful sentiment. She then loudly sang the most self-affecting part of her audition choice.

"Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seem if I just dream  
Somehow you would be here.

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could." 

She paused, becoming slower in rhythm,

"Please give me the strength to try  
No more memories no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years"

She sang, her own lyrics forming the last two lines of the piece, with a soft tone.

"Not without a fight

Will I say goodbye"

Kariu's voice roused Mhera. "It's 8:00. I know you don't work at 9:00, but I do, and if I'm late again it will cost me my job. I'll drop you off at Bookenstock's on the way there." Mhera quickly ran a brush through her tangled hair, ran to her room, pulled the green polo shirt with the bookstore's logo on it out of her bag, slipped it over her head, leapt into a pair of black slacks, grasped a white shirt to change into after work, and slid into her shoes. She grabbed her bag, put the Millennium Rod within, and ran down the stairs. "How much time do you have?" Mhera panted as she hit the bottom step with a resounding thud. "Just enough. Come on, Mhera, would you please smile? I know you're troubled about a lot of things, but this is a new day with new experiences" "It's the same day with the same experiences for me. There's nothing to smile about." Mhera said with the closest tone of a pessimist as she had ever come. Kariu was still persistent, green eyes shining ever brighter. "You're working again, and it's something you clearly enjoy. That's something different and wonderful." "True, very true." Mhera's expression didn't change, defeating Kariu's efforts.

The two then went to where Kariu's black convertible was parked with its roof down. Kariu dug the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, although why she bothered locking it when the top was down eluded her. Mhera slipped in the passenger's seat without a word. The engine rumbled to life. They were soon on the road with the wind blowing refreshing good wishes on them both. The sun shone on the hair of both, making auburn autumn and blonde gold, and bringing the tan to their faces even more. They then reached the down town area of the city She stopped the car as they reached Bookenstock's. Mhera got out of the car, silent as ever. Just as Kariu was about to pull away when Mhera slowly smiled, "Thanks for the ride." Kariu just smiled, and drove off.

Mhera went into the bookstore with a sigh, glad to be back in a pleasant environment and having real purpose to be there. Mr. Bookenstock came out from his office behind the shelves in the back of the store, with a smile. "Mhera, I'm glad to see you back. Do you know how hard it has been without an assistant for the past week?" "I have a pretty good idea, sir. I'm glad to be back working again." That small smile grew on her face. She went behind the counter, checking over the records to see the last time she had closed shop. It had indeed been a week since she had done so. It was very good to be back. Mr. Bookenstock motioned her over. "I hear you tried out for a part in the play they are putting on at the theatre." "Where did you hear that, sir?" The bookkeeper smiled warmly. "My niece is one of the judges for the tryouts. She said you and your brother did well. Remember what I told you the night you were hired?" Only now, did Mhera recall the conversation when she had been given her employment gift, a copy of the novel, **The Phantom of the Opera.** She remembered her employer saying, "It's on the house," as he pressed the book into her hands. Mhera had wanted to get her hands on the book and read it. "I hear it is quite the theatrical experience." She said with a smile. Her employer replied, "Indeed it is. Who knows, maybe you'll take part in a performance."

"You knew?" Mr. Bookenstock silently nodded. Just then, a customer came into the bookstore. The blue –eyed brunette was obviously thankful for the warmth of the store, as she was rubbing warmth back into her fingers. That was the thing Mhera liked best about working there. Everything had a warm air to it, from the store to the employees, to the owner. Mhera was thankful that she knew the customer this time. Tea Gardner came in every so often to buy a certain book. Today was probably no exception. Mhera quickly scurried behind the counter. "Can I help you?" The brunette looked up. "Mhera? I didn't know you worked this early." Mhera smiled "I do when my ride has to work by 9:00. Plus, the owner doesn't mind. So, what can I get for you today?" She set her elbow on the counter. Tea was a little unsure of how to go about this. "Do you have a copy of the book of the musical they're doing at the theatre?" Mhera was already looking on the shelves where she knew said book would be. She found it, and handed it to Tea. "Why do you want this?" "It's for a friend. Plus, I'll probably finish it before I see them." Mhera rang up the total and felt really excited to be working for the umpteenth time that day. Tea then left the bookstore with a smile on her face.

The rest of the day went uneventfully. That was until half of Mhera's shift was over. Mr. Bookenstock came out from behind his office holding a newspaper, that day's paper, if Mhera wasn't mistaken. "Those callbacks are early, and you need to be there, correct?" Mhera swiftly declined, "No, I really need to be here, working, not worrying about the play." "No, you're going to the callbacks. Something tells me you're using work as an excuse to not face whatever is bothering you. Remember that I've been working solo for quite a few years, Ms. Ishtar. I think I can handle one more night of closing without you. You are a good worker, but sometimes other things take precedence, especially your family matters. Come back tomorrow for your work, Mhera. Your brother needs you." Mr. Bookenstock urged. Mhera trembled with rage, and fear. "I can't face it. It's not as easy as I want it to be, and trust me, I really wanted it to be easy." She went half-rigid "But you are right… about everything. It's like you read me like, well, a book." The emerald-eyed owner ushered his employee out of the store without another word. Mr. Bookenstock shook his head as he watched Mhera go. _I'll never fully understand her no matter how hard I try. She seems to have her life in order, but something always gets in the way to toss it back into disorder again. Perhaps that's just the way life is for some people. _He then re-entered the warm store.

Mhera walked past the shops, through the small crowds, silently trying to discern why she was worried so much about the callbacks. _It should be easy to figure out, so why isn't it? **"You aren't looking in the right places. Have you looked at yourself lately?"**_ Seth asked, obviously trying to point out something important_"Yes, just this morning, why?" **"You look like the subject of an ad for an anti depressant. Your face is drawn and you haven't given a self-induced smile since we met." **"I'm under a lot of stress." _Mhera answered monotonously. If she could see herself in an out of body experience, she would've sworn she was answering like her father usually did when put in the same situation. She was so busy ignoring the passing crowd that she didn't see a brunette boy in her path. She smacked right into him. "Watch it!" The boy yelled. He looked fourteen or fifteen; Mhera was never good at guessing ages. "You watch it!" Mhera retorted. He was wearing a duel disk on his arm, which was holding a deck in place. The boy looked at it, asking, "Do you duel?" "Yes." Mhera simply stated. "Well, then I challenge you to one, here and now." Mhera really didn't want to duel, and made it known. The boy only trapped her in the only way he knew would keep the challenge alive. " You cannot decline a challenge, it's in the rules." _I despise that rule with a passion!_ There was only one thing she could do. Mhera removed her own duel disk, inserted her deck, and prepared for a match to give a foretaste of others she would face. "Let's Duel!" The two shouted in unison.

Mhera: 4000 Brunette: 4000 

Mhera drew six, meaning she would go first. _All right, let's see what I've got here. Ice Sword Heir, Dagger Wielder, Mheralo Mage, Sword and Staff Bond, Protector's Sword, and lastly, my draw, Psychic's Spell-seeking Dagger. This should do nicely. _"I play my **Sword and Staff Bond, **which is like a **Polymerization, **only it's type specific. It only allows me to fuse a Spellcaster and a Warrior Monster together. I just so happen to have the ones I need in my hand to bring out my **Dagger Magician (2300, 2100). **So now I discard my **Mheralo Mage **and my **Dagger Wielder **to bring her out. The creature materialized as the **Dagger Wielder's **and **Mheralo Mage's **weapons appeared to fuse, the magician leapt out grabbing the fused weapon. With a twirl of the elegant staff, the creature was ready for combat. The newly formed Magician had a dagger shaped staff and was covered with light silver and black armor, with the exception of her face. With auburn hair and violet eyes, the creature resembled its owner. "Fortunately for you, I can't attack the first turn, so count yourself lucky. I end my turn."

" It's my turn". The brunette said, and with no comment from his opponent, proceeded with his strategy." I draw!" _Perfect, I have a direct attack opportunity, and I'm not going to waste it _"I summon my **Marauding Captain,** which then allows me to summon **Mataza the Zapper. **I would also like to mention that while my Captain's on the field, you can only attack him." The boy smirked, "But that's not all. I activate the field card **Sogen, **which increases the Attack and Defense of all warriors by 200 points. Now I activate the card **Lightning Blade,** which increases my **Zapper's **attack by 800 points. Combine the 1300 points he has to start with, to the 200 bonus he gets from **Sogen, **and finally add the 800 points from **Lightning Blade**, and you should get a total of **2300**." _No, that's enough to tie with my **Dagger Magician. **_Mhera's mind was racing. She was proficient in using Warriors, but this guy made her look like a novice; something that didn't sit well with her. The brunette interrupted her reverie. "Now I attack your **Dagger Magician **with my **Mataza the Zapper!" **_I wish I had my Spellcaster's Parry right now. That card could have saved my **Magician,**__while destroying his **Mataza.** _Staff met blades and in a few short seconds, the two creatures shattered, showering the duelists with confetti-like patterns.

The brunette's smirk grew wider. "Don't forget My **Captain **still attacks you, directly**." **The **Captain** leapt and slashed at Mhera. A 1400 deficit in Life Points was something she was used to, but never had anyone accomplished it so quickly. The boy's smirk faded, "I end my turn with a face down."

Mhera: 2600 Brunette: 4000 

Mhera drew. _Good! This guy's not the only one who can put Equip Spells to good use. Plus that Field card benefits me as well, so I better make this move count. _"I summon my **Ice Sword Heir**!(1800, 1600) You can't activate that face down card this turn.." The brunette smirked, "Oh? And how is that?" the smirk faded and he grew pale. It has an ability, does it not?" "See for yourself." Mhera responded. The Raven –Haired Elf looked at the face down card coldly, then shot an Icy spike right through it. Mhera grinned, the pleasure of the duel working its way through her. "And that's not all. Next I play the Equip spell, **Elemental Blade. **It increases my Sword Heir's Attack Points by 500, plus the 200 that _I _gain from your field card, that gives my **Sword Heir **2500 Attack Points." _That is enough to deal him 1100 points in damage, while destroying his **Captain.** I think I'll end my turn with that._ "Now, **Ice Sword Heir, **attack his **Marauding Captain**! Ice Slash!" The Elf focused a cold energy on his blade, then dodged the **Marauding Captain's **precariously misaimed attack Deftly, the Elf spun the blade, slicing the captain from behind. He then blasted the brunette with the left over energy in his palm. The Elf then leapt back to the red head's field.

The brunette shivered through his leather jacket. "I end my turn" The redhead calmly said. The brunette drew his card. _Exchange, perfect! I think I'll save it for later. _"I set one monster face down, and end my turn."

Mhera: 2600 Brunette2900 

Mhera still had her **Protector's Sword,** waiting for the opportunity to use it. She would rather use the summoning effect of it, rather than powering up her warrior by 800 Attack points. She drew her **Wind Sword Heir. **"I summon my **Wind Sword Heir, **and choose not to use its summoning ability." A blonde haired Elf wielding a sword with a green pommel appeared. "Now I attack you directly with my **Wind Sword Heir.**" "No you don't! I play **Negate Attack**! Sorry, but your turn is over." Mhera unfortunately had to admit the brunette was right. She ended her turn without another word.

The Brunette examined his options carefully. _I have a **Reinforcement of the Army** that I haven't used yet. _He drew a **Different Dimension Capsule. **"I play my **Different Dimension Capsule**, which allows me to take any Monster from my deck, remove it from play for two turns. After the second turn, I add it to my hand. I think this one will do nicely." He selected the card and a coffin like capsule appeared on the field. "Then, I activate my **Reinforcement of the Army,** and I select my **Obnoxious Celtic Guard. **Now, I activate **Exchange. **Since we each only have one card in our hands, how about we switch?" The brunette teen laughed because it was the only thing they could do. They exchanged the cards, the brunette's face lighting up as Mhera's heart sank. He ended his turn there.

Life Points: No Change 

Mhera was seething with self-fury. How could she have let her opponent put a powerful warrior into that Capsule, and then give him the means to summon it two turns later? Now, all she could do was draw her card. It was her favorite and most adaptable creature, **Mheralo the Sword Heir. **The card she had just unwillingly given her opponent would have helped her so much here._ I loathe irony, though not nearly as much as I want to find Seto Kaiba and have him rip the rule that states, "A duelist cannot decline a challenge." right out of the rulebook._ _Without any Monsters on his side, He is wide open for an attack, an attack that I intend to give him. _"I hate to end this duel so abruptly, but I attack with my **Ice and Wind Sword Heirs** to win. (2500+17004200 Damage)

Mhera: 2600 Brunette: 0 

She helped the brunette onto his feet. "You're a really good duelist. I would have loved to see that complete strategy." Just then a familiar redhead ran through where their dueling field was. Following her were two teens in leather jackets similar to the one her opponent was wearing. Mhera ran after the teens, her former opponent running after her

* * *

**DH**: Why are those two teens after the red head? And better yet, who is the brunette Mhera defeated in a duel? Find out in **Chapter Eight: The Callbacks Part Two. Please Read and Review. **_And tell me what you thought about the flow of that duel. I'll have to write another in a few chapters and I'd like some feedback to go on_** Thanks bunches!**


	8. The Callbacks Pt II

**D.H. A.N.: **I'm back with another Chapter of** Phantom Duelists of the Opera, **and some exciting news. My high school band is going to State Competition on Tuesday, and I ask that you be patient with me. After Tuesday, I probably won't update until November 15th . Thanks to all my reviewers. So, without further comments from me, here is** Chapter Eight: The Callbacks Pt. II.**

**Chapter Eight: The Callbacks Pt. II**

"Do you know them?" Mhera turned and questioned the brunette after realizing he was following her. "No, I… I d-don't." The brunette stammered. The stammering alone proved the teen was lying. "If you don't know them, why are you wearing one of their jackets?" Mhera pressed, "Now, I'll only ask you this once more. Do you know them?" She asked with stress upon every word. The brunette boy looked her in the eyes. "Yes, I have uh, had a couple of run-ins with them. But I don't know why they are after the girl." Mhera was still doubtful. "You are certain about that?" No answer came, so the two just kept running.

Mhera had to take a breather after about fifteen minutes of a decent sprint. It appeared that the stop was well timed, as the brunette looked as if he would fall over if he had to run for another minute. Fortunately, there was a bench nearby so they took a seat. There was silence for a few moments. Mhera asked a question that had been nagging on her for quite a while. "So, what did you put in that capsule?" The brunette looked her in the face, with an earnest smile. " I had my **Sword Hunter** there. Why?" Mhera sighed an inaudible sigh of relief that she had finished the duel when she had. **Sword Hunter **had quite an effect that would have put her in a hole. "You realize that you could have summoned **Sword Hunter** with that **Protector's Sword **you got from me through that **Exchange **of yours. By the way, my name's Mhera. I don't think we had the time or the patience to have introductions before our duel." The brunette flashed another smile. "I'm Cole. It's a pleasure to meet you. You duel pretty well." Cole was holding his deck, swiftly running through it. "Those **Sword Heirs **of yours are pretty cool. Are there any more?" Mhera was about to answer, but a scream jolted her upright. "Come on. We have to get to Kim!" "Kim?" Cole asked, as his ears and disposition seemed to perk up. Mhera mentally chastised herself for revealing who she thought the red head was. "We have no time to talk. We have to find them! You never really told me whether you knew them or not." Cole stood up turning away from Mhera as he spoke. "I used to be one of them. I was one of the best they had, but this girl, Kim… she made me want to change. Her disposition, her tone, and the way she spoke to me. The fact that she even spoke to me being I'm someone who people rarely talk to." "Why would you not want to be spoken to, Cole?" "It wasn't that I didn't want to be spoken to, it's just that I had nothing in common with others." "Well, we had best run if we are to catch them." Mhera stood up and began at a walk. "Right!" Cole agreed, running behind.

Kim had run past just about every building, but the idea of ducking behind an alleyway hadn't occurred to her until now. To her dismay, she was unable to avoid her pursuers. S_omeone help me. _She mentally screamed. Footsteps were heard behind her as she backed into the alley. One of the teens advanced on her, cracking his knuckles, "You're gonna pay for taking one of our best away from us." His brown hair was greasy, and his eyes were a deep unforgiving black. The other teen sneered, "Yeah, now that we have you, Cole will surely come with us in exchange for your safety." This one was blonde with deceiving green eyes, an appearance that would surely gain him a girlfriend if he had his morals in order. Kim had backed herself into a corner, a corner that seemed as if it would be impossible to escape.

Mhera and Cole neared an alleyway, the last one they would check before getting more help. Fortunately, the last place they looked proved to be correct. "I'll be the distraction. " Cole said quietly. "I don't think that would be wise, Cole. Trust me, when dealing with people like them; it's best to have strength in numbers." Even if it were two, Mhera would feel better going along side Cole to be able to aid him if he was caught in a tight corner. Before Mhera could stop him, Cole stepped into the alleyway, which was just what the teens wanted. "Well, well, look who finally had the courage to show his face." Cole made a minute motion for Mhera to sneak by unnoticed by the teens to where Kim was backed in the corner. "Let her go, and I promise I'll go easy on you." "Oh, and who will help_ you_?" The blonde sneered. "That will be none of your concern. I don't plan to need help."

Mhera reached Kim without incident "Hey, Kim. Listen, I need you to come with me." Mhera was thankful that the alleyway was the same alleyway that she had encountered Bakura the previous evening. That thought sent a couple of chills down her spine, but Mhera pressed on past the fearful memory that was attempting to manifest itself here. She ran swiftly up the fire escape with Kim in tow, and stopped at her room window. Thrusting the window open, Mhera motioned for Kim to go through the window.

Cole meanwhile was dealing with the two teens down below. The brunette had challenged him to a duel, and it was obvious that they weren't kidding when they spoke of him as their best. The blonde just stood there, soaking up the advantage of seeing Cole's strategies before having to duel himself. Mhera descended the fire escape, and seeing what the blonde was doing, shot an un-seeable look of disgust at the audacity of the blonde. She despised people who tried to gain an advantage without work. She tapped the blonde, who, to his unknown dismay, turned only to be rewarded with a fist in the jaw. The blonde fell to the ground unconscious. Mhera removed the Millennium Rod from her belt, making the blonde forget everything relating to this circumstance. She would make sure she did the same with Cole's opponent, once he was soundly beaten in this duel.

Cole had just finished his opponent's last few Life Points off when Mhera held a golden object over his opponent's head. "You know nothing about this nor will you ever." She slid the object back into her belt, somewhat smiling at Cole. "It's only a precautionary measure to ensure you and Kim stay safe." "Mhera what did you just-" Mhera cut him off. "We're right by my house so I can explain everything once we're inside."

Sheon was walking to see Mhera, who apparently had forgotten that his lesson was supposed to be earlier. He was mentally kicking himself for sending Kim to go look for her. He had reached her door when Mhera came from behind the alleyway. Now, he saw another young man with her, but he gave it no thought. He strode up to her rather swiftly. "Did you forget that you and I had an appointment this afternoon?" he asked coldly. Mhera felt shivers of awkward familiarity towards that tone travel up her spine. It was a tone she had only heard from her father. "Sheon, I got a little caught up in things. I know you'll let me make it up to you." Mhera tried to reason with him, but to little avail. She unlocked the door allowing Sheon and Cole to enter. Seth's voice popped into her head. _**"I hope you remember that your friend knows nothing of the events that have occurred since he left you on your doorstep last night. The callbacks are drawing ever near." **__"Thanks for reminding me, Seth. That will give me some time to formulate my explanation." _

Meanwhile Sheon was rigorously questioning Cole. "Where is my sister? Tell me now!" Cole didn't know where Kim was, but Mhera did. She set her hand on Sheon's shoulder. "Your sister is safe thanks to him. I'd advise you not to cause him regret for his actions." Mhera advised calmly. "I don't see her here. If he helped save her, where is she?" "Relax, Sheon. She's alright." Mhera could see him shaking. "I'll get her, and bring her to the callbacks. You need to get some fresh air, it will do you some good." Sheon's face softened as he nodded. He left, closing the door gently.

"I'm not sure what to make of his actions. But I think he wouldn't mind if you saw her. I have something to take care of. Come with me." Mhera then led Cole up the stairs, and to her room. "I have to talk with Kim first. You don't mind waiting out here, do you?" Cole smiled, "No, of course not."

Mhera then stepped into the room where Kim was sitting on the bed. "You have a nice room." Kim smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks. I have a question for you. Has your brother been acting strange since he took you from the theatre last night?" Kim twisted an auburn strand of hair; that had been constantly trying to get into her face, around her finger. He hasn't been acting any stranger than usual. If his attitude has changed, he's probably just under a lot of stress. He's been really busy working." Mhera almost rolled her eyes "That will do it to someone. But he had a drastic attitude change. It's like he's been demoted from being a waiter to a busboy." Mhera watched Kim untwist that same stand of hair from her finger and put it back behind her ear. "That's not going to do much good. It'll come from behind your ear and try to conquer your whole face, trust me." As fate would have it, a strand of Mhera's hair came from behind her ear, and straight into her face, right down the middle. Mhera blew it out of the way, got hold of the renegade strand, and put it back behind her ear, silently willing it to stay there. Kim laughed, "I see your point. But I've got a question for you. If putting hair behind our ears never works, why do we keep doing it?" Mhera softly answered "I think it's the same reason we repeat everything that doesn't work. We're hoping to get a different outcome. There is someone here to see you. He saved you, I just helped." Kim had gotten off the bed, and began eyeing Mhera's desk. She picked up an envelope that was on it, asking Mhera out of pure curiosity what it was. Gazing at the envelope, Mhera temporarily lost her power of speech. _It's my father's letter. I've been looking everywhere for it! I wonder why I didn't notice it there? _"May I, Kim?" Mhera asked rather cautiously. Kim obliged, handing her the envelope. "It must be very special to you, you were speechless for about two minutes." Mhera held it close to her, tears making minute routes down her face, and she softly answered, "It is special Kim, very special indeed." She then softly left the room, motioned for Cole to go in, and silently headed for her father's room.

Mhera stepped out of her shoes and left them by the door. She then gently turned the doorknob, giving herself just enough room to squirm through the doorway into the dimly lit room. She silently tread to her father's bedside, still holding the envelope. What it contained was something of an apology, and well wishing words of comfort; it was those words she needed to hear now. She grabbed a chair, and slowly descended upon the soft cushioned surface. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing, and Mhera had no idea why. Then it hit her. Her father wasn't supposed to be still, and silent, unable to plead for help, or accept it should anyone offer. Bakura had been right. The point of no return was truly "past where silent pleading aids", or where her heart led. She removed the envelope's single page letter. Her father's fine script was smaller than usual, as he had a lot to say, and only one sheet to write it on. Some things stuck out., her eyes finding them easily. **Be as strong or stronger than you are now.** _I need to be stronger than I am now, which isn't very._

Then another set of words caught her eye.**Remember the attributive duels and the lessons they have taught you. Knowledge, strategy, courage, strength, loyalty, faith in the unknown, will power, and balance, will all help mold you into the future person you are destined to be, that I know you can be.**_That he knows I can be? I think my determination has been faulty at best, and that statement proves it. _Mhera gripped her father's hand tightly "I won't give up. I don't let people who's minds are set on foolish goals have their… have their way. Perhaps that is the reason I gave up on you too soon when you needed me most. That won't happen again." She was now sobbing, striving hard to keep it in, but she needed to cry sometime.

Keimo had just come into the house, to get ready to get Mhera for the callbacks. He sprinted up the stairs, and saw that Mhera's door was slightly ajar. He heard voices from the room. "Who's there? Show yourselves!" He cautiously motioned toward the door and peeked his head inside. "Hello, Kim. You'd better go if you don't want to be late for the callbacks." "Oh my gosh you're right!" She quickly put a right hand to her cheek, and ran out the door. Keimo stopped Cole at the doorway. "I'm going to assume that you will be escorting her to the theatre?" Cole nodded. "Well, get going. She won't wait for you." Keimo shot him a sincere smile. Cole noticed the scars on Keimo's face, but kept silent as he exited the room and the house. Keimo then went to his room to think about what he had read recently. But before he went in, he saw a lone pair of shoes, his sister's shoes, outside Marik's door.

She felt a hand upon her shoulder. She looked up at Keimo. "I feel the same way. But do you really think Father would want to see you crying, with all hope lost and beaten out of your spirit?" Mhera nodded "no". He pulled her close, allowing his shirt to be half-soaked with his sister's tears. "Now," Keimo said quietly, "We'll be late for the callbacks if we don't hurry."

Keimo brought Mhera out of the dimly lit room into the bright hallway, warmed by the sunshine. He wiped the residual tears off her face, then fingered an object around his neck. He grinned playfully, "We're short on time, so we're traveling by Pendant this time. You remember how this works right? I believe you've used one before." "You gave me that?!" Mhera exclaimed. Keimo's grin widened, while Mhera ranted "And I thought it was just a pretty necklace, until I had to use it to get off that crazy mechanical island on the way to the finals."

They ran out the front door, Mhera making sure she had both her keys and that the door was locked. Keimo gripped her hand tightly. _"Alright, on the count of three. One… two… two and one fourth…two and a half…" "Keimo would you just-" "Three!" _At that instant, they were gone. A shadow was moving along the sidewalk rather swiftly, going under buildings and finding the best way to get to the theatre, all in less than two minutes. At the theatre's steps, they appeared to leap out of the ground, surprising quite a few people. _"I hate it when you do stuff like that!" "Come on, Mhera, you know I hardly ever get to do this kind of thing."_ Keimo grinned,_ "Besides you can't hide that you liked the ride." "Yes, it was fun, but-. Hey look over there!" _Keimo, along with Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Duke all looked as Seto Kaiba, entered the center of the group, cocky step and all. _"I think Yugi and the others are going to have to restrain Joey again. I'll go help."_ Mhera then walked over to the others, . Joey Wheeler was already in his usual "Let me at him, let me at him." Mode. Mhera spotted Coletta, along with Cole, and Sheon with Kim. _That's a good sign. _Mhera thought, but the CEO's voice jolted her from the reverie. "Are all the losers here?" All except Yugi seethed hatred at the CEO's bitter comment. Another tryout came running, then slowed to a smooth swagger. Keimo tensed up immediately, it took a little longer for Yugi to go to the same poise. The final tryout had arrived.

Bakura maliciously continued his swagger, receiving a reaction of aggravation from Keimo that pleased him greatly. "So sorry I'm late, I just had a few things on my mind." Glaring at Keimo, Bakura thought, _The test of how well __he will do in a duel under pressure is an interesting query, and it will soon begin._ He would have laughed evilly, but thought better of it, since he would give himself away.

**D.H.: **Well, what did you think? I'm still waiting for feedback on the duel last chapter. I'll let Bakura's thoughts clue you in on what is happening in Chapter Ten I will give you the title of **Chapter Nine,** but no more . Be there for **Chapter Nine: The Phantom's Seal.** Please leave a review, and until State Competition is done, bye.


	9. The Phantom's Seal

**D.H. A.N.:** Sorry it's been so long. This is only the prelude to the duel. The idea of The "Millennium Seal" comes courtesy of my fellow authoress, **Ghost Wulf.** This chapter is dedicated to her, and all the hard work she has done helping me with this. If you want to see her work, read **Coming Home.** It's great. Please read, review, and enjoy! Here's **Chapter Nine: The Phantom's Seal **

**A.N.2:** Memories and flashbacks are different, you'll see why about mid way through here. In most of her memories that I show in this story , Mhera is referred to as "Arlomhe". It's just an anagram of her full first name. If you've read my other Fic,** Powers Revealed** thru** Chapter Ten,** you're already familiar with this fact, and that her last name is anagrammed as well.

**Chapter Nine: The Phantom's Seal **

Seto Kaiba stepped in front of the tryouts, eyeing each one as if to see who would be best to fit his unique idea of a callback. He finally decided that Keimo and Bakura would be the duelists for the role. _Those judges really need to learn how to make up their minds, otherwise they'll leave the decision making to me. And this is the way I decide._ He smirked at the thought. "Roland, get over here!"

"Yes Mister Kaiba." Roland, Kaiba Corp.'s announcer, came to where Seto Kaiba could whisper something in his ear. Afterwards, Roland boomed, "Attention tryouts! The parts are all decided, save exception of one. We are undecided on the role of Erik, the disfigured genius, who is more commonly known as The Phantom of the Opera. Would Bakura Royou and Keimo Ishtar step forward and present your dueling decks!" Both duelists did so, with Roland inspecting them carefully for basic adherence to general rules. Keimo stuck his deck back into an inner pocket of his jacket, a look of apprehension crossing his face. Bakura merely smirked at his future opponent's face, and placed his deck in a pants pocket

Bakura watched Mhera next. She was busy restraining Joey Wheeler; a look of terror across her face in reaction to the information. _The foolish girl! She must surely consider the idea that I will make certain that she doesn't spoil the pleasure of my surprise. _Bakura smirked again. He touched one of the Ring's Points, and let his vessel's mind take hold.

Mhera was instantly drawn to the dark look in Bakura's eyes, but unsure of why. But moments later, she was drawn into her mental chamber. At least, that's what she thought at first. But she realized that this was a mental crossroad, something she had experienced with more than two people in the mind. Seth had entered shortly after Mhera arrived. "Is there some reason we're here, rather than in your mind?"

"I only know it's a crossroad, I only have experienced this once when…" she couldn't bear to think about that event

"Yes, I know. I knew that this would be hard for you. You wish to speak of this no farther?" His voice was gentle and soft, not at all like his present self. Mhera only nodded. She then tensed up, and Seth knew that the third person had entered.

"Well, we meet once more Mheralo Ishtar. I suppose my Item won't only attract other Items, but people who possess them as well." He chuckled maliciously at his own joke.

"If you can't guess already, I am not amused. I don't trust you one bit." Mhera answered.

Bakura stepped towards her, a greedy look in his eyes. "I could say the same about you, but you are trustworthy in some matters" He sneered, taking another step towards her. " However, I don't trust that you'll keep my strategies from your brother's mind. I know all about the bonds you share."

Mhera's eyes went wide. "How?" In response Bakura touched one of the Ring's Points, and the chamber faded from view. Seth grabbed onto Mhera's shoulder, knowing the memory the malicious Spirit of the ancient thief would show her, and that he would have to support her through this.

Mhera looked below and saw the Kaiba Corp. Blimp, and it wasn't a fear of heights that made her stomach flip. It was the fact that Bakura had stopped at this particular scene. Mhera remembered it as the last instance of telepathic contact with her father before the final match, and in between the first four duels, and the semifinals of the tournament. After the memory was finished, Bakura had a small smirk on his face. "Is there a reason he didn't ask you to do this for him?"

"He did. But I told him I wouldn't duel. I couldn't watch it happen…" Mhera said calmly, but she began having an undesirable combination of guilt and fury. "How dare you show me that!" Mhera was shaking, tears flowing down her face, and fury coursing through her body. "HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted, and the whole chamber shook.

"My, you really do have your father's temper." Bakura said with a shaking head. He tsk'd at her. That did it.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION MY FATHER! DON'T YOU DARE!" Mhera panted, grateful, for Bakura's sake, that Seth was strong enough to hold her back. Without him, she would have flung herself on the insolent thief who had taken so much from her already, and fought hard. She was sick of his twisted games. Bakura only smirked.

"You realize that I hold your father's fate in my hands."

"You said you would release him after the final performance."

"Correction, I said after _your _final performance. That means if you don't get the role, I can keep your father in the Point of No Return for as long as I please." Bakura smiled darkly as the realization sank into Mhera's whole body. "You do realize that you could always convince the judges to choose you."

"You're tempting me to cheat? There was a much better audition than mine, and I believe you have enough sense to realize that."

"Yes, but I have more leverage over you, which in turn makes the play more believable" He took another step toward Mhera. "Of course, if you should refuse, I could always, say, have someone join your father, someone that you hold very dear." He kept his eyes fixed on Mhera the entire time. "Say you'll share with me one night, one experience, one date."

"Do you mean refusing to accept your offer of a date, or refusing to cheat to gain the role?" Mhera asked, slowly backing away from him.

"Both." He replied firmly

"Well, keep dreaming. I already have a boyfriend."

"Ah, yes. But after I take care of your brother, he'll be next" Bakura was satisfied by the look of horror that crossed Mhera's fair features.

"I'll do anything, just don't hurt them." Mhera's voice was unusually submissive.

"I want a Seal." The Spirit said eagerly.

"A what?" Mhera was clearly perplexed.

That's when Seth stepped in. "She knows not of what you speak. Though _you_," He spat the pronoun out with contempt, "must be very desperate to attempt to make a Seal. Give a few minutes to understand what you're asking." It could be seen that Seth had a great grasp of negotiation, something that the Spirit of the Ring couldn't deny.

"Agreed." The Spirit stated simply. He then left the two be.

"Please tell me what you mean by a Seal. What am I getting myself into?"

"I can explain all of that later. Right now, and I apologize in advance for this, I need to show you something." He glanced at Mhera hesitantly. "May I please see the Rod, Mhera?" Mhera calmly surrendered the object, something that she would only do if she truly trusted that Seth would be able to help. Seth took Mhera's hand and gazed into the Rod's ornamental eye and the chamber faded from view.

Mhera had that déjà vu feeling yet again. She only got that feeling when she visited less desirable memories. And this was _definitely_ one of them. She was watching a warehouse floor from an exceptional vantage point, on a hidden balcony with Seth at her side. "You remember this place?" Seth asked.

"Yes I think so." Mhera then suppressed a slight whimper as two of her father's former lackeys brought a bound figure into the warehouse.

Her father's voice came out sharply, "Leave us be." The two then shuffled out almost tripping over one another in their haste to escape their boss's glare. Mhera gripped the rails so hard that her knuckles went white.

Seth understood why. "I didn't want to show you this part, but it seemed to be the best place to start, chronologically of course." He was sincere in his apology.

"It's alright. I need to reacquaint myself with the kind of person I'm dealing with. I see why my father was so inclined to attempt a deal with Bakura to obtain what he so foolishly sought." Mhera's violet eyes watched, her mind waiting for her memory to fail her, as she had been knocked out soon after. Her father's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"You dare go against me? I must say that is the most foolish choice you have made, Arlomhe, and I won't allow it to go any farther." He stepped towards her. Mhera and Arlomhe both went equally pale as Marik's voice ran cold and icy through their minds.. _"You have tested me for the last time, Mheralo!" _

The Rare Huntress was about to speak when a gold flash from behind Marik's back silenced any pleading that could be uttered. The memory grew a little dimmer, as only the Rod was able to show what happened next. Marik began speaking more to himself than to the unconscious figure before him. "It is a shame that she has no Item, as I would make a Seal with her. Because she knows my identity, and given her rash behavior, would probably expose me. But what could I promise her in exchange for her silence?" A dreadfully drawn smirk crossed his face. "I would vow, perhaps, not to harm that precious boyfriend of hers. She is weak in that she will do anything to protect those she cares about. But I see no point in dwelling on this any farther, as she has no Item."

The same two figures came to receive orders on what to do with the bound figure at their leader's feet. "Take her to the docks." Marik snapped. The scene then faded from view.

Mhera was breathing deeply, either trying to calm herself down, or trying to decipher her father's cryptic statements. "He spoke of a Seal, and that I had no Millennium Item at the time, other than that, I understand nothing more."

"A Millennium Seal is a pact made with the power of your Millennium Items, and" Seth paused "if either of you break it then the powers of your two Millennium Items are turned against you – irreparably."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to make a deal like that!" Mhera began, but Seth cut her off.

"It's your duty, as that is the only way you can insure your family and friends suffer no longer by the Spirit's hand. Your father, I'm afraid, will have to stay where he is. The Seal can only prevent, it cannot undo the damage already done." Seth waited, then sincerely apologized, "I'm sorry that I cannot help you more."

"Can you at least tell me how to make one? As much as I hate this predicament I'm in, I would make a fool of myself if I knew not how to do it."

"So I can assume that means you'll do it?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's the only way I can get out of this." Mhera could only bring herself to nod soon after. This was a difficult choice that she shouldn't, that no one should have to choose between. The safety of those they care about, or their own safety. Her father was right in that Mhera would do anything to protect those she cared about, but, as he realized later, that only made her stronger.

"So, how do I use it? Is there some sort of format that one has to follow?"

"Somewhat, but it varies. You have to mention your end of the pact, as well as what you make it for. Not only that, but it is highly recommended that you say what should happen should your end be broken. It's very risky, if I haven't made that minor point important, then I have done a very poor job." Seth halted there, as there was only a limited amount of time, and he wanted to make certain that Mhera knew what she would say.

"How does this sound?" Mhera paused, trying to get her thoughts in order. "For the safety of my friends and family, I invoke the power of the Millennium Seal, thus binding myself and the wielder of the Millennium Ring into a pact that shall be kept. If I fail to keep my end of the Seal, I understand that the powers of The Millennium Rod and Ring shall be turned upon me. In return for the safety of those I care about, I shall gain the role of Christine by any means necessary, keep your strategies secret, and go on one date with you." Mhera's face showed an undesirable look. "Is it just me, or do the villainous always have the easier end of a deal?"

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it works out in a lot of instances. About your attempt, it was a tad too wordy, but you sound like you have seriously thought this through." Seth paused, and attempted a small smile. "Am I right about that?" He asked.

"Half, only about it being too wordy-"

"That will just have to do then, won't it?" Bakura had returned to the mental crossroad, wearing the same sneer that Mhera fought the urge to slap off his face. She put her right hand behind her back to allow Seth to inconspicuously place the Rod in her hand, and slyly gave the appearance that it had been drawn from her belt, rather than in the care of one of its former wielders.

"I guess it will have to do. Are we ready?" Mhera could be seen showing minute second thoughts about what she was doing. "You go first."

"No, ladies first, I insist."

"You should know by now that when I am in this kind of situation, lady is the last descriptive word that should come to mind. There has to be another word that can be used." Mhera said vehemently

"Fine. Heiresses first, then." Bakura couldn't help but watch Mhera glower darkly at him, and see her not realize that she was giving him the reaction that had been desired from the start.

"Fine!" Mhera yelled. She then calmed herself just long enough bear to say her vow quietly and calmly. "For the safety of my friends and family, I invoke the power of the Millennium Seal, thus binding myself and the wielder of the Millennium Ring into a pact that shall be kept. If I fail to keep my end of the Seal, I understand that the powers of The Millennium Rod and Ring shall be turned upon me. In return for the safety of those I care about, I shall gain the role of Christine by any means necessary, keep your strategies secret, and go on one date with you." Mhera's face once again showed an undesirable look at the last portion of the deal. A white glow surrounded Mhera as well as the Rod.

"Impressive. For the secrecy of my strategies from your brother's eyes, I invoke the power of the Millennium Seal. In return for this favor, I shall not harm him, or any other person linked to you by your care. You will gain the role of Christine by any means necessary and you will go on a date with me. Should my part of this pact be broken, I am fully aware that the power of The Rod and Ring will be turned on me."

"Wait, how do I know you won't let your vessel take the penalty for you?" Mhera snapped.

"Very quick on the uptake aren't we? Pity, I guess I can't pull that one over on you." Bakura's tone returned to how it had been before Mhera had caught wind of the possible loophole. "And my vessel shall not be harmed if I choose to break it." There was a crimson glow around him, and the Ring. White merged with crimson, and heat emanated from Mhera's whole being. She held herself upright as both glows went gold, then vanished.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mheralo Ishtar. Can I trust you to speak with no one about this, or must we make a second Seal to prevent you from revealing the secrets of the first?"

"No. I kept one secret for ten years from someone who is very difficult to keep secrets from." Mhera replied slowly.

"You mean your father?" Bakura asked, awaiting a reaction.

"I said don't mention him!" Mhera grew furious at the thief's insolence..

"I'll see you silent in the audience to your brother's defeat."

"You are far too overconfident!"

There was no response from her antagonizing co-sealer. He left the crossroad, leaving Seth and Mhera there.

"You better get back out there. Your brother is probably thinking you've zoned out on him again." Seth somewhat urged.

'Thanks." Mhera then left.

_**Back at the theatre entrance**_

Keimo was standing over his sister who had apparently fainted at the news that Bakura and he would duel. "Mhera…Mhera? Come on, I can't duel without you there to inspire me, or give me great ideas, whatever the case may be."

Mhera slowly opened her eyes, glad to see that her brother hadn't rushed off to duel without her. "How long have I been out for?" she then bit her lower lip, half out of surprise, and half out of pain. Keimo quickly grabbed her right hand, which was a huge indication that something was wrong.

"Fifteen minutes- Mhera, what did you do? Your scar is glowing!" Keimo then removed his hand from hers, and sure enough, Mhera's eye shaped scar was glowing, and unknown to Keimo, causing pain she hadn't felt since she had received it.

"Come on let's go inside.' Mhera quickly suggested, not prepared to answer Keimo's questions should they come. She could somewhat answer one though.

"Mhera, are you all right?"

"I think so, Keimo, but I'm not sure."

**DH:** Well, I hope that was interesting. Next Chapter: That duel I spoke of in Chapter Eight is up next, but will Mhera be able to hold her tongue through it? Find out in **Chapter Ten: Phantom Vs. Phantom. Happy Holidays, **and please Review


	10. Phantom Vs Phantom Pt I

**D.H. A.N.: **I know what you are thinking : _What took you so long?_ Duels are hard to write; although I seem to have a knack for writing either OC vs. OC, or very short duels, this one is very different. Between Keimo and Bakura, OC and canon, Good and Evil, whatever you wish to see it as, -it's difficult to do for me. A set of bold single quotes around a bold card title (**''**)indicates a fictional card. Please don't hesitate to offer me constructive criticism. I honestly don't know how the inner portion of this duel will go, but I know how it's going to end; sorry not telling any more than that! I apologize. On another note, this will be my only deckmaster duel, unless the necessity presents itself in another story.

**But I won't be too mean. Here's a bit of a recap, since I didn't end like I usually do**

* * *

Keimo was standing over his sister who had apparently fainted at the news that Bakura and he would duel. "Mhera…Mhera? Come on, I can't duel without you there to inspire me, or give me great ideas, whatever the case may be." 

Mhera slowly opened her eyes, glad to see that her brother hadn't rushed off to duel without her. "How long have I been out for?" she then bit her lower lip, half out of surprise, and half out of pain. Keimo quickly grabbed her right hand, which was a huge indication that something was wrong.

"Fifteen minutes- Mhera, what did you do? Your scar is glowing!" Keimo then removed his hand from hers, and sure enough, Mhera's eye shaped scar was glowing, and unknown to Keimo, causing pain she hadn't felt since she had received it.

"Come on let's go inside." Mhera quickly suggested, not prepared to answer Keimo's questions should they come. She could somewhat answer one though.

"Mhera, are you all right?"

"I think so, Keimo, but I'm not sure."

* * *

Well, will Mhera be able to hold her tongue through this duel? Read on and find out. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Phantom Vs. Phantom Pt. I**

Mhera quickly got up on her feet, wincing out of pain from the scar. "_That hurt. Seth, please remind me not to ever make a deal like that again; I feel like I've been through a storm by nothing but my hand."_

_**Done, Mhera**_

"Mhera, you're ignoring me. We have to get in there, or I'll be disqualified." Keimo shifted nervously from foot to foot. "And I'll need to borrow your Duel Disk. I still haven't gotten mine replaced."

"Keimo, I told you to take care of that weeks ago! I think you would have done that by now." Mhera quickly rummaged through her bag, finding the disk and removing her deck from the slot, save one card. "I'll let you use my Disk on one condition." Mhera stated

"Name it, and I'll do it." Keimo said

"Play the card I left in the Disk during your duel It belongs in your deck anyway."

"But I only remember giving you one card from my deck. You made it…for me?" Keimo's eyes widened

Mhera nodded. "I guess we should go in." She paused before asking her rhetorical question. "Or do you want to be disqualified?"

The easy answer to that was no, but Keimo only proceeded to strap the Disk onto his arm, insert his deck, and go into the theatre. Mhera followed behind hoping that **Loarmhe **would be able to help Keimo win his fight more than she could.

_**Loarmhe…isn't that another anagram of your full first name, just as Arlomhe is? **_Seth asked in Mhera's head.

"_One doesn't mess with a concept that works. Although I doubt I'll ever have to use an anagram as an alias again; I'm still fond of using them."_

Mhera smiled slightly, heading into the theatre with a slight sigh. Or was about to, before she got bumped into by Kariu.

"Kariu? What are you doing here?" Mhera asked after rubbing her temples where she had been bumped.

"I'm on my lunch break, why?" Kariu said brightly. Mhera unintentionally grabbed Kariu harder then she wanted.

"Your boss is here! " Mhera hissed, "I do not want to cause you to lose your job, and though I may not know Seto Kaiba as well as you; I know that it would not be wise for you to be seen with me." Kariu became a little sullen-faced at Mhera's words. Mhera recoiled at the shock that her words had caused. "I apologize for the hash words I used but I think it would be best for you to stay somewhat away from Keimo and I, please, for the sake of your job."

"You're right. But I still have an hour for lunch and really want to see the callback duel. So, would it be alright if I came with you?"

"How did you know about the callback duel?" Mhera asked.

"I've got my sources." Kariu explained mischievously.

* * *

I inwardly smiled at Kariu's expression, knowing that we were definitely related. The fact that she came to watch Keimo duel was proof as well; no one but a relative would sacrifice their lunch break to watch, what I consider, the biggest moment in another's life. 

"They're starting!" Kariu's voice brought me out of my self-imposed reverie as she tugged me inside. I was able to get to the restroom to change my shirt. I was thankful I had chosen to pack it; my t-shirt was much softer than my polo shirt, and I felt I needed that comfortable shirt; this circumstance was anything but comfortable.

"What took you so long?" Kariu gripped me somewhat hard after I came out triumphantly slinging the green polo over my shoulder. I managed to wriggle away from her, gulping air.

"Did it really take me that long, Kariu?" I asked softly. I watched as Kariu shook her head in denial of the possibility that I had presented. "Now, we should keep our voices down as we enter. Knowing how winded your boss is, I doubt the duel has started. I sure hope Keimo doesn't lose his head in the duel. His opponent even annoys me." Kariu raised an eyebrow as if I had diluted my statement. "Okay, so it doesn't take much to annoy me, but blame that on my raising."

We entered the auditorium silently from opposite entryways, taking the two seats on the edge on the same row. I ended up sitting beside Joey, while Kariu sat by Coletta. They weren't bad seats, but I felt as if I had gotten the worst seats in the house. I would have to watch my brother get beaten by an antagonizing annoyance under the alias of Bakura. Roland's booming voice brought me out of my thoughts.

* * *

"Attention Duelists! You may now begin the callback duel for the audition of The Phantom of the Opera! Duelists, present your deckmasters!" 

"Deckmasters?" Every voice in the audience repeated questioningly.

"Yes, this duel will use deckmasters, now no further audible comments from the audience regarding duel rules." Roland said. After comments were not heard for a few seconds, Roland continued. "The rules are quite simple. In this duel, not only must you protect your Life Points, but you must also protect the creature designated as your deckmaster. Also, the deckmaster can be any creature in a player's deck. Every creature has a different ability that a duelist can use at any time during the duel, providing the duelist has enough to meet the ability's requirements. Lastly, if you move your deckmaster from its position, and onto the field, and it is destroyed, you lose the duel. Is that clear?"

"Clear as mud." Keimo grimaced. He hated new rules being added to a game he knew relatively well. But there was a certain idea that he thought interesting and workable to his favor. A card instantly came to mind. It was the card he had been given just before his duel. "If I have chosen my deckmaster, where does it go?"

As if to answer Keimo's question, Roland pressed a button on a remote control. The top of the duel disk containing the Life Point display flashed red three times and raised to a forty-five degree angle, allowing a card to be inserted into the disk. Both duelists then removed an earpiece from the compartment.

"I always wondered why that seemed big enough for a Duel Monster's card." Joey mused.

"Wonder when Kaiba added that feature?" Coletta asked Kariu, not expecting an answer. However, Kariu's position allowed her to answer accurately.

"He originally had the idea for that to be the field card slot, until a certain technician told him that it would be better to have a side loading slot. Apparently it stayed in the blueprints, and Kaiba found a use for it." Kariu said. Their attention was drawn back to the two duelists, who were currently picking their deckmasters.

"I pick **'Shade Blade Loarmhe'(1700, 1400)**as my deckmaster." Keimo placed the card into the slot. Deckmistress would have been the gender appropriate term for the creature that appeared by his side. She was clearly feminine, with auburn hair dropping below the shoulder, and covering one eye. The creature was covered in black armor, and wore black gloves. A blade that was broad at the hilt, but came to a fine point at the end completed the night black ensemble. **Loarmhe **put her hand on her duelist's shoulder."You know what I can do?" A semi-computer generated voice asked.

"No, surprise me." Keimo said monotonously

"**You can protect any number of my comrades at the cost of one card per from Spell, Trap, or Monster effect controlled by your opponent. However, I****cannot protect you from the effect of his deckmaster. I'm guessing he is pretty confident that this will be an easy match. You know he's wrong."** **Loarmhe **cocked her head at him**" You are quite an able duelist, and I believe this match will enforce it."** The contact between the two ceased for the duel.

Keimo brought his eyes to face his opponent, who had chosen his deckmaster, one that would, perhaps, be a good choice as an extra for a zombie movie that takes place during the Middle-Ages._ The Earl of Demise, I should have guessed. A good choice if his deck has Fiend and Zombie Types. There is a good chance that these predictions are accurate._

Bakura had wagered a guess that Keimo dueled with warriors, considering his deckmaster was in that category. _I knew she would find a loophole to help him in this somehow. Unfortunately for me, it's completely legal under the Seal. If it weren't…well, she would not be as calm_ _in her seat as she is now._

"Alright, since the deckmasters have been chosen, the duel will begin. Since **Earl of Demise (2000, 700)** has higher attack points, Bakura will go first." Roland declared.

**Life Points(K:4000 B:4000**

Bakura drew six cards, while Keimo drew five. Bakura sneered as he began his turn. "I summon my **'Yata Fiend' (1500, 1200) **in Attack mode!" A raven- like creature with wings that resembled those of a bat appeared from a semi- thick foggy aura as Bakura placed the card on the disk. It opened its beak, but instead of the normal bird-like screech, it was a scream-like noise. Keimo couldn't help but shudder. "Then I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn."

Keimo drew his card, bringing his total to six. His eyes caught a glint of gold. He looked past the glint and the card was revealed to be **'Possession of Destiny'**, a card his father had lent him; one that was very vexing when used correctly. "I activate my spell card, **'Possession of Destiny'. **You'll find out what it does later. Next, I summon my **'Shade Blade Cinero' (1900,1200).** A brown-haired, blue-eyed warrior in black took his place in front of his caller, drawing his blade and taking a fighting pose. "Now, I activate my spell card **'Shadow Slice'**, which is only playable when I have a Shade Blade on my side of the field. It destroys all your Spell and Trap cards and deals three-hundred points of damage to your Life Points for each card destroyed. Then, I'll attack your **Yata Fiend **with **Cinero**!" The warrior ran leaping to slash through the raven fiend. But suddenly Keimo's warrior turned on his heel and struck Keimo with his blade..

Bakura chuckled, then explained his absurd action. "My Deckmaster allows me to negate an attack, and deal damage to my opponent equal to the attacking monster's attack points as long as I sacrifice one monster on my side of the field."

"Then why is your **Yata** **Fiend **still on the field?" Keimo panted, still surprised at the fact that his monster had turned on him.

"It has an ability of it's own. When my **Yata Fiend **is selected as a tribute for an effect, I am able to discard one card from my hand and count that as the tribute. I can see you shaking in your black leather boots."

Mhera watched the duel silently, knowing what that **Possession **card could do to a duelist, because she had been on the receiving end of the card's effects. _I just hope he picks the right cards to take and the right ones to discard immediately._

Joey brought her out of her thoughts. "Do you know what that card does, Mhera?"

"**Possession of Destiny **is a card I know well. On your opponent's turn, you are allowed a glance at their hand,. Then, you can either select one card from it and add it to your hand, or discard a card immediately,. But in order to keep it active, you must discard a card from your hand on each Standby Phase. Try and guess who created it." Mhera said coolly. After a few moments, Mhera told Joey the allusion the card hid. " My father created the card. Now do you understand?"

"That's interesting, and it makes sense, in a kinda creepy way. Thanks for the information." Joey said as his eyes turned back to the duel.

Keimo then ended his turn with a facedown. He closed his green eyes. _My __**'Spirit of Ghetsu Fuma' **__trap should protect me from any creature that's strong enough to destroy __**Cinero **__from causing any further damage to my Life Points_.

**LP(B:3700 K: 2100**

Bakura drew his card. "Wait, before you make your move, my Possession card allows me a glance at your hand, and… I'll discard this card directly to your Graveyard. " Keimo selected the card and as soon as it went into the Graveyard slot, the field became darker.

_He must have only looked at attack points, a stupid amateur mistake that a duelist of his caliber should never make. That's gotta be a monster whose effect is activated when it is discarded by an effect. Mhera thought as she watched._ Her suspicions were confirmed almost instantly as Bakura laughed through clenched teeth, with a visible smirk on his face.

"You fool! You have just given me cause to special summon my **Despair from the Dark (2800, 3000) **from the Graveyard! Now I'll attack your **Shade Blade Cinero!**" The Black armored warrior was destroyed, but his blade remained and was slowly dissolving the Dark shadow.

"**Cinero **is not going alone, for I'm activating my trap card, **Spirit of Ghetsu Fuma! **When a warrior on my side of the field is in battle with a Fiend or Zombie type monster, the opposing monster is destroyed at the end of the damage step. And when **Cinero **is destroyed, I draw two cards from my deck!" Keimo then drew his cards. Bakura then ended his turn.

**LP( B:3700 K:1200**

Keimo drew, then discarded one card from his hand, in order to keep **Possession** active. He had drawn **'Shade Blade Sight' **as his draw for the turn. He also had his **'Shadow Sword', 'Shadow Sentry', **and his** 'Shade Blade Master: Keimo'**. _I'll Set my **Sword** and play my **Slight;** although I can't raise my chance of my opponent choosing the right card higher than 50/50. If he chooses my **Sentry, **I'll lose 500 Life Points, and it won't be good for me. _Keimo then looked at Mhera, and somehow heard a hazy version of what had occurred the night previous with his opponent. That made him absolutely furious. _You caused my sister great distress, and for that I will never forgive you! For Mhera, I must take this chance._

"I set one card facedown, and activate my **Shade Blade Slight! **You must now pick one of the cards from my hand, and if it is a **Shade Blade** monster, I can summon it to the field. If it is not, the card chosen gets sent to the Graveyard, and I lose 500 Life Points. So pick a card, Bakura."

Bakura pointed to the one on the left.

_Which one did he choose? _Both Kariu and Mhera wondered.

**

* * *

Deckmaster Abilities**

**Shade Blade Loarmhe: **Discard one card, in order to protect one **Shade Blade **monster on your side of the field from opponent controlled Spell, Trap, and Monster effects. This effect can be activated multiple times.

**Earl of Demise: **Tribute one monster on your side of the field, and negate an attack and deal damage equal to the attack points of the attacking monster to your opponent's Life Points.

* * *

**DH: **Sorry for the awful cliff, but this is the only way I am able to write a duel of this caliber. Please let me know what you think. I am so excited; I get to see Phantom in one week…that's enough about my personal life. **Next Chapter: **The duel continues, and the revelation of the choice made becomes clear in **Chapter Eleven: Phantom Vs. Phantom Pt. II.**


	11. Phantom Vs Phantom Pt II

**D,H. A.N.: **Okay, there are a ton of **POTO **references in here, either from the movie / musical, or the book. I would like to think I've hidden them well, but who knows, I may be fooling myself. Enjoy **Chapter Eleven: Phantom Vs. Phantom Pt. II.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Phantom Vs. Phantom Pt. II

Here's a quick recap of the duel:

**LP:(B:3700 K:1200**

"I set one card facedown, and activate my **Shade Blade Slight! **You must now pick one of the cards from my hand, and if it is a **Shade Blade** monster, I can summon it to the field. If it is not, the card chosen gets sent to the Graveyard, and I lose 500 Life Points. So pick a card, Bakura."

* * *

Bakura pointed to the one on the left.

_Which one did he choose? _Both Kariu and Mhera wondered. Keimo's grin showed that he had the card that he needed chosen.

"Congratulations, you chose my **'Shade Blade Master Keimo'(2800, 2400)**. Now I special summon it to the field in attack mode.. You should have chosen the one on the right." Keimo grinned as he placed the card on the disk. An almost mirror image of the duelist appeared on his side of the field, drawing his black broadsword. "Then I'll summon my **'Shadow Sentry'(1500, 1400) **in attack mode." A soldier wearing a silver helmet wielding a throwing spear in black armor appeared soon after.

"What did he do that for? Bakura still has three cards in his hand, he can easily discard with **Yata Fiend's **effect, and redirect both Keimo's attacks." Joey said loudly.

"Effect is the key word here Joey." Mhera smiled, "His **Shade Blade Master **cancels out all opponent Monster effects. So, in order for Bakura to redirect an attack, he'll have to tribute his **Yata Fiend.**"

"But if either one of his monsters turns on him, he will lose the duel.." Joey protested

"Watch, Joey, watch." Mhera said coolly, remembering being on the receiving end of that strategy.

**_Flashback_**

The Seal was around them. Mhera had her '**Angelic Sword Heir '**outwith 3500 attack points, as she had destroyed two of his Monsters with 1400 Attack points a piece. (When **Angelic Sword Heir **successfully destroys a target of its attack, divide the original Attack points of the destroyed Monster by half. Half of the Attack point value is added to the controller's Life Points. The other half is added to "**Angelic Sword Heir'**s" Attack Points.) Keimo had no monsters on his side of the field. She could easily win, but that would mean losing him to the Oricalchos forever, something she'd never be able to forgive herself for. For that reason, not pity, she spared him. "I end my turn."

"You show cowardice, Mhera. A real duelist attacks when their opponent is open, it's their instinct to break their opponent, not spare them." Keimo sneered

_This isn't my brother talking. Even though it is his voice, those are not his views._ "I ended my turn, and do not mistake my mercy for weakness or cowardice, Keimo. We are bound by blood, and as your sister, I have made it my duty to free you from the darkness that is consuming your soul." She looked at his scarred face, on which emotional scars had become physical At first she had been frightened of them, but realized that those were not the true horror of her brother. "Your haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies, only you can overcome it."

Keimo drew, his eyes shining darkly, and that unmistakable familial smirk on his face. "I summon my **Shadow Sentry (1500, 1400)**" The Sentry came onto the field. "And don't forget, my **Sentry **gets 500 attack Points, courtesy of my **Seal.**"**(2000,1400)** The Sentry's brown eyes turned red as its attack increased when the Seal was inscribed on its helmet. "I end my turn. Attack me!"

Mhera grimaced. He was taunting her effectively. _He has only 2000 Life Points left. Of course I'm no better at 1500. If I attack his **Sentry** he'll survive with 500 points left. How do I end this without a soul being taken? I doubt achieving a draw would work. I need help… I can't lose him again, this time it will be for eternity. _A tear slipped from her eyes, as she drew her card. She felt fate's familiar touch. She opened her eyes, staring at the card in her hand. It was the card she had received after one of her duels, she was unsure of which one it was, but it was from her father. His voice echoed in her mind. _"This card will aid you in times of despair, use it wisely."_

"I'm waiting." Keimo sighed irately.

"I summon my **'Mheralo Mage'(1800, 1500)** in attack mode." The pretty auburn haired mage appeared beside the Angel of Sword Heirs. "And now, I attack your **Sentry** with my **Sword Heir! **Divine Blazing Blade attack!" The **Sword Heir's** Blade began to glow white as she rushed at the Sentry to slash at it. The sword was swung, but the **Sentry** remained, blocking it with its spear.

Did I mention that my **Sentry** cannot be destroyed as a result of battle?" He paused, "I didn't? shame on me. I must also thank you for attacking me, you gave me a 1500 Life point boost." He smirked as his Life Points rose to 3500. "That's part of my **Sentry's** ability as well."

"I set one card Facedown and end my turn" Mhera sighed _I hope this card works_. - "Hey Mhera, you zone out too often. The duel's still on, nobody's made a move yet." Joey said, brining her back to the present. Keimo's voice shook her out fully.

**_End of Flashback_**

"I attack your **Yata Fiend **with my **Shade Blade Master. **Shadow Slice attack." Before the Swordsman could advance, the raven vanished, causing the swordsman to turn and strike Keimo, but instead of striking Keimo, the broadsword was intercepted by the **Shadow Sentry's **spear.

"What trickery is this?" Bakura asked with a shocked look.

"Once every two turns, either my own or yours, my **Shadow Sentry** can change a loss of Life Points into a gain, regardless of what kind of damage it is."

"Oh yeah, that puts him back up to 4000 total Points. Come on , blondie, give the creep what's coming to him!" Joey yelled

"Joey, take it easy. This duel isn't over yet." Mhera sighed.

"Now I attack you directly with my **Shadow Sentry**! Without any defense my attack goes right through!"

**LP( B:2200 K:4000**

"I end my turn." Keimo sighed half relieved that his strategy worked. It was a strategy he hadn't used since he had dueled his sister that night.

"I draw" Bakura declared.

"Now my **Possession of Destiny **activates." Keimo said, as he picked the only trap card from his opponent's hand

"Now I activate a card known as **'Cryptic Choice' **" He inserted the spell card into the disk, the image was then reproduced through the hologram simulators. It had a picture of an undecided thief looking at two sarcophaguses, deciding between them.

"That's not what cryptic implies, is it?" Coletta asked.

"No, it's not. But you have to admit it is a clever play on words." Kariu answered

Bakura smirked at his opponent, irony was so sweet. "Now, you choose one card from my hand. If it is a spell, or trap card nothing happens. However, if it happens to be a monster card of a type that I have in my Graveyard, namely Fiends, I can discard the card chosen, and special summon a creature of the same type from my Graveyard to the field." He smirked again, "Choose."

"Two choice cards in one duel, that's rare." Coletta commented. "Doesn't Christine choose something in the play?" Coletta looked at Kariu for the answer.

_This is a callback duel for Phantom…wait! That's why. _Kariu mentally kicked herself for not tying the two together earlier.

_Whoa, it's way too coincidental that both duelists have to choose a card… oh no,_ Mhera's face went pale in mid-thought _if Keimo chooses a fiend from Bakura's hand, this duel is done._ Mhera's mind raced.

"Keimo's gonna pick a monster, because he took the only trap Bakura had in his hand with that **Possession **card." Joey interrupted her thoughts.

_Joey's right!_

"You try my patience, Keimo. Make your choice." Bakura snarled, impatiently holding his hand of two. Keimo picked a scorpion-like fiend, **'Yang Hunter'**, which Bakura then discarded, grinning wolfishly.

"Thanks to you, I can bring back my **Despair from the Dark (2800, 3000).**"The shadow reformed on the field, grinning wickedly. "Next I summon my '**Ying Hunter' (1500,1200),** the only light monster in my deck"A grasshopper like fiend appeared on Bakura's field. "You get the connection, don't you?" Keimo grew pale at his opponents words.

Mhera and Kariu both looked at each other, as pale as Keimo. _"Ying and yang."_ Kariu began

_"Darkness and light"_ Mhera finished to her sister

"Your monsters are of the Dark attribute, correct?" Keimo nodded. "I thought so." Bakura said darkly.

"Now I activate **Ying Hunter's **ability. At the cost of half my Life Points, I am able to destroy all of your Dark attribute Monsters." Bakura laughed manically, as he watched Keimo's monsters burst into dust.

_No, I failed her. Forgive me, sister, I tried._ Tears stung his eyes, making minute routes down his face. His face hardened. "Attack me, Bakura. I want to end this with dignity."

Bakura sneered, "You think being attacked twice by my monsters is a dignified end?"

"It's better than losing because of a **Destiny Board.**" Keimo retorted, grinning.

"I would have waited for that , but this way is quicker. Now, my monsters, attack his Life Points directly and end the duel."

Keimo wordlessly waited until his Life Points hit zero.

**LP( B:1100 K:0000**

"The winner of the duel and our Phantom is Bakura Royou! Keimo Ishtar shall be the understudy for the role. All callback results will be posted in one hour." Roland boomed.

Bakura just waltzed off the stage with his smirk.

Keimo was on his knees, panting. Mhera just waited, fighting the urge to go to him. knowing that she was not to be his first comforter. She saw Coletta go to the stage, and lay her hands on his shoulders. He looked up, and let her help him to his feet. Keimo then turned his green gaze to Coletta, allowing her to stroke his face. He then pulled her close, and their lips locked.

Mhera couldn't watch anymore. She turned around, only to find that Joey had left, and Sheon was now beside her. "You deserve something for what you did." His gray eyes were sparkling.

"What?" Mhera asked, wanting to know what she had done that was deserving of anything. But instead she got what was deserved, by Sheon's standards. He pulled her close, and locked lips with her, tenderly stroking her soft hair as she held his strong shoulders. In a loving embrace. When they released each other, Keimo and Coletta were still locked in theirs.

"We haven't kissed since before the tournament." Mhera blushed.

"I know." Sheon said softly. "I think your brother's found his hope, like I found in you."

Mhera looked at the couple on the stage. "I think you're right, Sheon." She then grabbed his hand, and led him out of the theater.

* * *

**D.H: **Was the double kiss too much? The special card was not played in the flashback, you'll have to wait until Book Three of the **Powers Trilogy** to find out. If I made an error on the Ying and yang affiliation, please let me know. Please review.


	12. A Ring of Unending Love

**D.H. A.N.: **Please read the flashbacks slowly. I worked hard on them, and you might see them again, but not as flashbacks. I teared up while writing parts of this. Yes, I was listening to "All I Ask Of You" towards the end. I am privileged to say that credit for that song goes to Mr. Andrew Lloyd Webber. I made minor changes to the lyrics, though. Please Enjoy **Chapter Twelve: A Ring of Unending Love.**

**Chapter Twelve: A Ring of Unending Love **

Sheon and Mhera exited the theatre, hands intertwined. Sheon then tensed as he saw Kim laughing on the theatre steps with Cole. Mhera's voice broke his concentration. "Sheon, please let them be. The boy saved your sister." Mhera twisted around so that amethyst met steel. "You said that my brother has found his hope in Coletta. Now, I say to you that your sister has found hope in Cole." She smiled, "But we have found hope in each other that can be traced through eight years, you know that is something that can never be taken away. Cole saved your sister, just as you saved me."

"It's different, Mhera-" Sheon started, but Mhera cut him off.

"While it may be true that you only saved me from embarrassing myself; Cole, he saved your sister from something more…" She paused to find the right word, "save-worthy, if you'll allow me to use that term, the first time." She smiled again, "But you did save my life."

"Eight years later." Sheon said slowly, silently kicking himself for making the statement, as they were walking by the same dock. He heard Mhera breathing slowly, as if she were trying to combat some silent foe that only existed here. They stopped their advance there. He saw her hand go straight to her neck, and tears began routes down both their cheeks. They could not deny that their love, if it had ever been tested, was put to the ultimate test here.

_**Sheon's Flashback**_

He was divided. Surely their was a way that they could make it out of this mess, and yet it seemed like someone else held all the cards, and knew that no one else would win but that someone. _But yet, they forget that I hold the key, literally. _He felt the two keys Marik had given him, with which, at a small price of being sent to the Shadow Realm, Sheon could free Mhera, and save her life. Which, if he truly loved Mhera, was what he was going to do.

A voice broke his thoughts. _" I meant to tell you this sooner, and it's now or never. Sheon, I'm The Duelist's Heiress, and if you love me you won't let him have the satisfaction of seeing you sacrifice yourself for me. Please, just let the anchor fall, and me with it. "_

"_No, I can't live without you. If I go, I've been told the separation will only be temporary." _Sheon said, somewhat ignorant of the gravity concerning the information Mhera had trusted him with in her possible final moments.

"_And do you believe everything you're told? I told you that this would never work between us, and…" _The voice of his love paused, _"I was wrong. We made it work. If you do this- Sheon listen to me, just get out of here." _The noise of the anchor beginning its fall made Mhera go silent, her amethyst eyes giving him one final plea to save himself, not her, and in the commotion, thought he heard a cold voice.

**Make up your mind, boy. If you do nothing, she dies. If you act now, there is some chance you will see her again, though don't think I'll ever let you have her.**

Sheon's body decided for him, his mind not giving thought to what actions were made. He placed the key ring in his teeth, took a breath, and dove after the end of the chain, racing against the anchor's lack of water resistance. He propelled himself to the base of the anchor, not even taking notice that two keys drifted beside him. He was going to save the one he loved, no matter what the cost.

At last, he finally reached her, but as underwater was not the best place to release a sigh of relief, Sheon quickly set to his task of freeing Mhera. He gripped the chains which bound her to steady himself, carefully removing the keys from his teeth, and put the first key into a lock, hoping that it was the right one. He turned it, and the lock made a water logged clicking sound. He then repeated the process with the second lock, feeling it give way as well. He brushed the chains away from her shoulders, making sure that neither Mhera, nor he was caught in an unseen snare. But in all reality they were in a snare that only one could escape. They broke surface outside the square wood dock, near one that was not being used. He swam to it, hoping that he would make it there before his legs gave out, as he was holding Mhera with both hands, making sure that her head was above water. He pushed her onto the dock, and felt her grab the wooden platform, and pull them both out of the water. _"You can't ever say I don't do my part and it be truthful." _She said softly through the mental bond they had forged just weeks before, once they were both up on the dock surface. 

Sheon could already feel his mind starting to slip away. But he had to do one last thing before he left her, for what he now knew could be, forever. He pulled the heiress close, and kissed her lips passionately before slipping into the shadow's embrace.

_**End Sheon's Flashback; Begin Mhera's Flashback**_

Mhera felt Sheon's lips pull away from hers unintentionally. Tears began flowing down her face ever so slowly. She sighed, not knowing where she could take him to be looked after. But the one who would be able to help her in this task was not far off. She quickly gathered Sheon into her arms, heading for the museum. 

When Mhera reached the steps, Ishizu gave her a stern look that seemed to show sympathy. Somehow Mhera knew that Ishizu would try to sway her mind on this. "I would advise you to think carefully, Mhera, about what action you take regarding this." Ishizu softly counseled as she took the limp Sheon from Mhera's arms. She then beckoned her niece inside.

Once within the security of the curator's room, Ishizu set Sheon on the bed with care. She then tossed Mhera a towel, and a dry set of clothes; consisting of a dark purple T-shirt, dark colored blue jeans, and a pair of black socks. Her boots had been placed in the sun to dry. Mhera dried herself quickly, wanting to wake up from what had become a living nightmare. Ishizu's voice broke the insurmountable silence as Mhera was pulling the shirt over her head.

"You love him, don't you?" Ishizu asked softly. Mhera did not answer, as trying to hide her tears was her primary concern at the moment. Ishizu then asked a question that Mhera was able to answer in her heart, but her mind denied it. "Do you know that, in the act of saving you at cost of himself, he has proven he loves you more than words ever will?" Mhera silently answered the question in her mind, body, and perhaps even her soul.

_I know he does, but why…why did he give me no explanation ahead of time? He shouldn't have saved me! Who gave him the ultimatum? _She thought. 

The mirror caught her eyes; all it took was two seconds to figure out who had put the ultimatum up to Sheon. She trembled with fury. Who else had the means, or motive, to get to him? 

_Who else but my father?_ Mhera thought bitterly. She touched the silver ring that hung around her neck on a silver chain, gripping it tightly. Tears were coursing down her face, but she dared not attempt to discern which were tears of fury from those of grief.

She felt hands place themselves on her shoulders, seeing a look of sympathy on Ishizu's face. Mhera then noticed the Millennium Necklace on her aunt's neck. She put a finger on the eye-shaped surface gently, looking Ishizu in the eyes desperately for an answer. 

"How…how long have you known?" Mhera almost sobbed, an action at which Ishizu took a deep breath, as if she was certain Mhera would not like the answer.

"I've known about this event since you first encountered him on the boat, which is why I left soon after he came and sat with you." Ishizu somewhat guiltily turned away from Mhera. 

"Why didn't you tell me? If I had known…I could have stopped it." Mhera sighed softly, closing her eyes, relying on the sense of touch alone to remember the ring's significance.

Ishizu sighed, "Even if you had known, there wouldn't have been anything you could have done to stop what your father had set into motion. Forgive me, but I thought it best you knew not that your time with this young man was limited."

Mhera glanced towards the Millennium Necklace. "Can you see him in the future…can you see him in _my _future?" Her eyes begged an answer.

"While this event was unable to be avoided, what becomes of it now can be very diverse. If the right path is chosen,… you may have him in your life yet." That seemed little relief to Mhera, but it was enough that it wasn't weighing as hard on her now.

She tossed her hair back, exposing her ears from which two brass earrings, similar to her father's, hung. "Please, remove them from me. I want nothing holding me back."

Ishizu was perplexed. "Why would those earrings hold you back?"

"It is not the earrings themselves that would hold me, but the memory and symbolism." Mhera stopped, but a look from Ishizu beckoned her to explain in greater detail what she had meant. "Those earrings were my initiation gift from my father. I believe that, since these earrings are the same as my father's, it has signified that I accept his choice of an heir, namely me, which makes me his heiress. Am I correct?" Ishizu nodded in agreement. Mhera closed her eyes slowly, "That is why I ask you to remove them."

Rather than urge her niece to reconsider, Ishizu carefully removed the earrings, after which she held them indecisively in her hands. "Where should I put them?" She asked.

"I would like them where I can find them again, should my father and I reach an agreement." Mhera answered the question without doubt.

"And if an agreement is not attainable?" Ishizu asked softly, eying Mhera carefully.

"Then, so be it." Mhera sighed resolutely. "Promise me you'll take care of Sheon, please?"

"I promise I will Mhera." Ishizu said as they walked out of the curator's room. Mhera turned to Ishizu, with a small smile.

"I always knew I could trust you. Why can't my father see that you care for him?"

"That is your father's concern, not ours." Ishizu said softly. Mhera waved to her half-heartedly as she stepped out onto the steps, sitting on one to put her shoes on. She smiled.

_These steps… Are they the same ones upon which we kissed in the sunset? _They were. _Are these steps the same ones that I waited on for him to get me for our date? _Once again they were. Knowing she had not a minute more to reminisce, set off for her destination, the warehouse, taking the longest possible way there. She wanted to show her father that he didn't know her as well as he thought., and figuring she usually went through things fast, this would be the opportunity. 

Mhera walked silently down the street, only stopping to look at the pasta shop where, because of conflicts previous, they had ended up on their first date. _Now, that was an evening to remember. _Mhera smiled as she thought of the apologetic look on Sheon's face, though he hadn't the need to wear it that night. She kept onward, pulling the chain out of her shirt so that the silver ring hung exposed, the amethyst stone within contrasting with her shirt. She was going to make him think. _Let it be war upon us both, then. If this is the only way I can do this, so be it. _She thought resolutely as she approached the building.

Mhera saw a figure stride with confidence to where she was headed. She knew who it was, the cruel smirk only confirmed her suspicions.

"I see he made the right choice." Marik laughed softly as if it was the best thing that had happened to him all day; unknown to Mhera, it was. His lips straightened to see Mhera's reaction.

Mhera stood still. It took all the discipline she possessed as well as a fine memory of the knowledge that her father had plenty of help at his beck and call, not to attack him. As he circled her, she felt as if she were stuck, and unable to move out of the circle. After seeing him do it only once, she was put at a slight amount of ease.

But that ease ceased once she reminded herself why she was here in the first place. All she needed to confirm her suspicions now was a look into her father's eyes. She looked, only seeing cold icy orbs that held no amount of remorse. "How could you?" She quietly sobbed, "Father, how could you do this…how could you do this to me!"

He smirked, shaking his head, "Mheralo, I did not do a thing. He chose you. He should have known there were high stakes."

"You put him up to this, did you not?" Mhera asked hotly. Her father did not answer the question at hand , but answered one that had plagued his daughter's mind. The reason why Sheon took the ultimatum. 

"All he wanted was your safety, the boy asked for nothing else." Marik replied.

"You said you would give him a chance. Father, You promised me you would." Mhera sobbed furiously. "You promised me!"

"I gave him that chance today. He failed miserably." He muttered the last three words, much to Mhera's displeasure.

"But you said he made the right choice. Tell me how that makes him fail."

"Because, he failed to ensure that I did not see that he cared so." He paused, seeing the chain ring around Mhera's neck "You realize you did no better." Without warning, Marik then grabbed the chain and ripped it from his daughter's neck. "You belong to no one but me!" He hissed, amethyst eyes freezing her where she stood. A look at Mhera's ears would have proven otherwise, but she resolutely turned on her heel before he could see, exiting silently, leaving the ring grasped between her father's fingers.

_**End of Flashbacks**_

Mhera opened her eyes, stroking her neck softly. She gazed endearingly at Sheon. _Of all the things I lost that day, I still have one, and I would rather have him than any ring._ She felt Sheon clasp her hands in his, an apologetic look on his face.

"I should have never brought us back here. I figure now is as good a time as any, but there's something missing." Mhera didn't catch the sparkle that was in his eyes. "I believe there was something else the last time I held your hands like this." He draped the silver chain across her fingers, he had obviously calculated what the reaction would be this time.

He guided the chain across Mhera's fingers, singing to her softly. "Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, only as one will we make it through. Say you need me with you now and always." He held the last two notes out as Mhera accepted the ring, and let him clasp the chain around her neck.

"Say you love me." She said.

"You know I do." Sheon responded softly. He then hoisted Mhera up into his arms, holding her tightly as he spun her around in a graceful maneuver.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too." They softly sang to each other. 

"_Love me that's all I ask of you."_ They kissed softly, this one holding the passion the previous kiss at the location lacked. 

"The tryouts have been posted by now, shall we go and see?" Sheon asked as he pulled Mhera close.

"I could think of nothing better to do after singing _that._" Mhera sighed. They then walked to the theatre with hands intertwined, unaware that an unseen set of eyes was watching them.

_So it has begun. _The owner of the eyes mused silently. 

**DH: **Got any guesses whose eyes those are? They aren't Marik's. That's no help, is it? The results are posted in **Chapter Thirteen: The Triangle Begins.** Please review. **Healing Presence **should be updated next.


	13. The Triangle Begins

**D.H. A.N.: **I'm back with another Chapter of **Phantom Duelists. All I Ask of You** lyrics are property of **Andrew Lloyd Webber. **However, all lyric flubs, or changes are the authoress' fault. Please enjoy **Chapter Thirteen: The Triangle Begins.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Triangle Begins.**

Keimo and Coletta exited the theatre, hands intertwined, both sets of eyes catching the tryout list accented by the waxing moonlight. They both gasped when they saw who would be the leads.

"My, they must have done well." Coletta murmured.

"So it appears," Keimo murmured with equal care. His emerald eyes perked up as he read down the list, wishing his name was on it. "Hey, is that-?"

"It appears to be." Coletta sighed softly. She then followed Keimo's gaze to find Sheon calmly leading Mhera up the steps. "He treats her well, you know." She murmured softly in his ear.

"I do, but I can't see past his looks." Keimo muttered somewhat darkly.

"But she does, and that's what matters. I'll tell you, if he was available, he wouldn't be so for long." Coletta responded. " I think she really wanted you to get the Phantom's role, but the cards weren't stacked in your favor." Coletta drew back as Keimo's facial muscles twitched.

"Don't remind me." Keimo half-vehemently hissed, emerald eyes fully employing their paternally inherited icy glaze. Keimo then sighed, disgusted at his reaction to a simple remark. A look of surprise crept across his features when a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up so soon. It was a natural reaction." Coletta said softly.

"No, it's fine. Forgive me for reacting so hastily." Keimo softly sighed.

"Already done, Keimo." Coletta smiled fondly.

Sheon led Mhera to the glass door, where the tryout list was posted, and read as follows:

* * *

The Phantom: Bakura Royou

Christine Daae: Mheralo Ishtar

Raoul deChangy: Sheon Yagasawi

Mme. Giry: Tea Gardner

Meg Giry: Kim Yagasawi

Firman: Tristan Taylor

Andre: Joey Wheeler

La Carlotta: Coletta Sangrashi

* * *

"Amazing…" Mhera breathed as she traced her own name on the list with her fingers. "I can't do this."

"You can, Mhera. I'll be beside you all through this. Nothing will let me break this promise to you." Sheon sighed softly as Mhera laid her head gently on his shoulders

She stole a glance at her brother. He was smiling with Coletta at his side, deep in conversation, which caused her to smile as well. Sheon watched Keimo with somewhat unbelieving eyes. Mhera smile wider, laughing lightly "He's really quite the conversationalist." Her gaze panned to Sheon's steel gray eyes.

"Mhera. You're looking at me funny. Is there a reason?" He took her left hand into his two.

"No," Mhera half-lied, carelessly placing her right hand on top of Sheon's hands, which were still cupped around her left one.

"Your, hand… does it hurt?" Sheon asked with concern in his voice.

"No…it doesn't." Mhera hesitantly said.

"You don't have to lie to me, Mhera. Please tell me why your hand is glowing." Sheon pressed.

"I can't." Mhera said softly.

Seth's voice then entered her mind, _**"You never made that second Seal; you can always tell him. He almost died for you, Mhera; that should tell you he cares deeply."**_

Sheon's voice swayed her mind, singing to her softly,"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you... Let me be your shelter, let me be your light, You're safe, No one will find you; your fears are far behind you... "

"Sheon… not here." Mhera giggled softly

"Anywhere you go let me go too. Tell me, that's all I ask of you." Sheon sighed as Mhera laughed softly at his lyric flub. "I meant love me, that's all I ask of you."

" I know." Mhera sighed softly, her laughs leaving her. "I can't tell you yet. " She looked over to the other couple on the steps. " Not until we have my brother's full attention."

"I know how we could easily get it." Sheon grinned as mischievously as he could.

"Oh, and how would that be?" Mhera arched her eyebrows.

"Easy, like this." Sheon planted a kiss firmly on her lips, holding it there until the reaction desired was obtained.

"Hey, get away from my sister!" Keimo came running over to them, a look in his eyes, that if looks could kill, some one would be hurt. Once he realized that it was Sheon, he sighed. "Trick of the moonlight. I, um, thought you were someone else."

"It's understandable; I've been mistaken for less than desirable people." Sheon flashed a smile that caused Mhera to blush. "There was a reason we pulled that on you though. Mhera now will you tell?"

"Tell what?" Keimo arched an eyebrow.

"It's about Bakura." Mhera said resolutely

Both young men looked as if they would faint the moment the name was mentioned, which pleased the pair of watching eyes greatly. _I love this part. _The owner of the same eyes watching at the docks mentally laughed.

* * *

**DH: **Short Chapter, I know, but I hope you liked it. **Next Chapter: **The date is planned in **Chapter Fourteen: Play His Game. **Please Review.


	14. Play His Game

**DH:** Here's another chapter of **Phantom Duelists**. The song **We Have All Been Blind **is property of **Andrew Lloyd Webber. **All lyric changes are used by the authoress to further the story. Enjoy **Chapter Fourteen: Play His Game**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Play His Game**

The watcher felt satisfied as he witnessed his co-sealer reveal what she could bear to. Even though his co-sealer didn't have to keep anything secret regarding the Seal, the watcher knew that there was always an inclining hope that she would keep a part of it secret. After that event was done, he quietly let his watch end.

Meanwhile, Keimo's face had regained its color after hearing his sister say why she made the Seal. _She didn't have to do that, _Part of him reasoned. _You know she had to, _another part of him sighed.

He looked to Sheon, who kept a conserved look on his face, but Keimo could easily see the worry Sheon's gray eyes portrayed. He then felt a cold hand grasp his gently. He then met his sister's gentle, cold, fear-filled gaze.

"It was the only way I could protect you ." Mhera murmured. "I meant what I said about not losing you again."

Keimo quietly pulled his sister close whispering, "You never truly lost me. You were always thinking of me in some form or fashion. And I thank you for that."

But there was still doubt in him that Mhera possessed certainty at what she was she was doing. He knew a little about her ten years without him, but he didn't know enough to be unhesitant about this whole ordeal. "You really have to go on a date with him?" Keimo asked, outright disgusted by the idea. "What if something happens to you?"

"Unfortunately yes, I do. I assure you that nothing will happen." Mhera stated.

"So are we all at a consensus that we dislike the idea?" Sheon interjected. Both Keimo and Mhera nodded agreeably.

"We shall play his game, cede to his whim. But remember, we hold the key. For if, Mhera agrees, we shall have him at our feet." Sheon started.

"I'm listening!" Mhera stated

"Go on" Keimo urged.

"These games will end, his hold shall cease!" The three finished.

"You _will _make a good Raoul." Keimo muttered playfully.

"Had you any doubt, Keimo?" Mhera asked softly.

Sheon knelt in front of them, "Now who is paying for this unwanted date?"

"I have no idea!" Mhera snapped

"Make sure it's you and that you pick the restaurant." Sheon said softly.

Mhera was catching on. "But if it's your restaurant that I pick, he'll surely recognize you."

"A problem easily made less worrisome with colored contacts." Keimo interjected. "I'll be dining there, so I can give Sheon the contacts right before you show up."

"But you will need a disguise, and I have the perfect one for you." Mhera stated, a glint in her eyes.

Keimo knew exactly what his sister was hinting at and immediately began protest. "You can't get me into that. There is no way I'm wearing it. It's a dress, for goodness sake!"

"Robe!" Mhera and Sheon shouted.

Sheon looked him in the eye. "Your sister has the right idea. That "dress" should ensure your security. No one will be able to see your face unless you look directly at them. That is why they were picked."

"I never thought about it like that, but I won't wear it!"

"Keimo please?" Mhera asked. After no response was received, she shook her head. "You're so stubborn." She smiled at him so sweetly with that maternally inherited charm. _This works every time! I have him right where I want him. It's a shame I'm not dueling; victory would be mine._ Mhera saw Keimo begin to lose his resolve.

"Fine, but only because it's you. I wouldn't do it for anyone else." Keimo stated.

* * *

**DH: **That's the chapter. The Date with Bakura is next, and there is a big huge movie reference in **Chapter Fifteen: The Date. **I agree with the trio in their mutual disgust at the idea, but I'm the authoress so my opinion doesn't really matter. But yours does. Please review.


	15. Our Games Have Just Begun

**DH AN: **This chapter was in honor of **Phantom Duelists of the Opera**'s upcoming anniversary, but the date has come and gone. I can't believe this story has been on here for over a year, and by far it is my most popular in terms of reviews for the amount of chapters. (**Powers Revealed** is only leading in reviews because I've been updating that more frequently… hehe. That fic will have an anniversary chapter as well.)

Anyway, back on the subject of this story. First I apologize to those of you who are expecting the date this chapter. Secondly, I hope you laugh at some of the stuff in here. Although most of my writing may not show it, I consider myself to have an interesting sense of humor. Thirdly, this chapter contains an excessive amount of sibling cuteness. Lastly, I really hope you enjoy **Chapter Fifteen:** **Our Games Just Begun,** and I apologize for this long **AN**.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:** **Our Games Have Just Begun**

"We should get home to start perfecting your disguise." Mhera motioned to Keimo, who still wore a grimace at the idea of wearing the proposed outfit.

"You really think this is a good use of the robes at your disposal?" Sheon whispered in her ear slyly.

"I actually think this is a better use than what my father had planned." Mhera snickered softly. "He wants me to style them into curtains for the kitchen."

Sheon said nothing more, as he watched the two siblings head down the street to their home. You think you know someone and then…they surprise you.

Keimo unlocked the door, entering somewhat cautiously. "You know I don't like this idea." He stated. Mhera followed cautiously, and caught sight of a note tucked underneath the brown welcome mat. She picked it up hesitantly, reading it silently, and paling at the note's intended brusqueness.

**Thursday 7:30, the coliseum.**

It wasn't signed but she knew who it was from, and what it concerned. She quickly placed the note in her pocket.

She stepped into the door, scared enough by the note that she didn't think of the words coming out of her mouth, or more specifically the tone that she used. "You know who I think you're turning into… that statement didn't deter me when he said it either."

"That really does not help my confidence any." Keimo sighed, crossing his arms, feeling air blast his face. "Is it just me or is it cold in here?" He smacked his head. "Mhera, you didn't remind me to adjust the thermostat."

"But I thought you hate it when I remind you about that." Mhera smirked.

"I may speak like him, but you got his face, complete with expressions." It was Keimo's turn to snicker "Have you two _ever_ looked in a mirror?"

Mhera looked from her two step vantage point on the stairs. "Several times actually… and he denied the resemblance every single time."

"I think he knows, and just doesn't want to admit it." Keimo stated

Mhera looked at him, now from a ten step vantage point. "Well, I know he knows. And he doesn't want to admit it…" She sighed, placing her right hand against the tan wall not caring that her expression had become drawn and forlorn, and that the next phrase was almost inaudible as tears dripped onto the soft turquoise carpet that adorned the whole house. "But not for the reasons you think." Keimo had now jogged up the stairs

"You mean… it's not because he's scared of seeing so much of himself in you?" Keimo asked his voice dropping to a whisper.

"It's for another reason." She looked him in the eyes. "If I had eyes the color of the other piece of the combination; I don't think he would be here." Keimo appeared lost, but looked as if he was putting in an honest effort to understanding the statement.

Reading his face, Mhera sighed. "Tell me how you would describe your eyes."

"Emerald green…" Keimo paled as he made the connection. "Amethyst and Emerald. A jeweler's combination…" He held his sister close, and whispered. "He sees so much of her in you ... he's not alone, I see her in you as well."

Mhera knew now wasn't the best time to say it, but she saw their father in Keimo just as he saw Filiron in her.

Keimo let his sister go, smiling. "Are we just going to stand here or are we going to get this over with?" They then heard a car horn. "It's Kariu." They both said simultaneously. Mhera hung on the mahogany banister as Keimo beat the doorbell, opening it just as Kariu reached for it. "Well, who do we have here? If you are here to sell something, we're not interested."

"Do I look like a solicitor to you?" Kariu asked almost icily. Her face betrayed her tone, however, exuding warmth. I actually came to congratulate and console the people who live here. Is there a problem with that?"

"There might be. How did you get the address?" Keimo asked, not prepared for the answer.

"Your sister is in the Kaiba Corp. Database. If you have a computer, I can very easily show you."

Keimo sighed. "That won't be necessary. He walked out of the doorway. "Say, how good are you with a needle and thread? I think my sister may need some help here."

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!!" Mhera's voice came loudly from the floor above.

"Does she always yell like that?" Kariu asked with a slightly shocked expression.

Keimo laughed, "We all do that… I guess you could say it runs in the family."

"Do you mean the yelling or the really good hearing?"

Keimo just smiled. "Both"

Kariu just smiled and nodded.

Mhera soon bounded down the stairs, purple robes of multiple sizes slung over her right shoulder, and a handful of safety pins and thread in her left hand. Kariu met her at the bottom, gently robbing her of the pins and thread. Kariu looked at the items on Mhera's shoulder. "What are we doing with these?"

"Altering the one that will best fit Keimo for a disguise."

"Why does he need a disguise? Does this have anything to do with what I saw in the alley?"

"It has everything to do with that. I had to make a deal, and that deal included going on a date with the winner of Keimo's duel. And before you ask, even if Keimo had won, I would have had to go on a date with him." Mhera felt sick to the stomach just thinking about it.

"You aren't looking forward to this; are you?"

Mhera just glared at her blonde companion.

"I'M READY FOR THE HUMILIATION; CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH?" Keimo's strained voice cut through the conversation.

"He wasn't fibbing when he said it runs in the family." Kariu said. Mhera shot Kariu a look that she read. "I mean the yelling thing."

"One knows better than to fib in this household." Mhera said softly.

"You have quite an interesting history don't you?" Kariu arched an eyebrow when she asked.

"You read my file… you should know most of it."

"I don't mean your dueling history, although I really liked the read. No, I mean your history away from the dueling arena."

"You have the Necklace."

"I haven't put it on yet. You advised me against it." Kariu reminded the redhead.

"When we finish here and get to your place, I want you to put it on. This is one time where prescience would be to our benefit." Mhera heard the stairs creak with Keimo's footsteps. "Keimo get back here."

Keimo sighed and the three went into the living room.

* * *

"No… this isn't the right size." Keimo muttered darkly in reference to a robe that only went to his ankles.

"Keimo, I don't want you to trip and if we go to a bigger size, that is what will happen."

"It's not because of the length." Keimo almost barked.

Mhera sighed irately as she was checking how movable the upper body was, and caught sight of the problem. "Oh, so sorry; is it too tight?"

"Yes, what was your first clue?" Keimo almost wheezed.

Mhera didn't answer; rather she quickly got the robe off her surprisingly patient brother. "Okay, let's try this one…" She quickly got a robe that was slightly bigger in the torso, and the results were more to their liking.

"This one fits much better on me." Keimo sighed softly.

_Well, I guess it's curtains for these, then. _Mhera mentally chuckled at the joke, placing the robes that didn't fit back onto her shoulder, but Keimo lightened the load for her.

"I'll take these; go with Kariu." He shot her a sincere slight smile.

Mhera sighed, "Alright." She felt Kariu's comforting hand on her shoulder as they went out the door, and heard it lock behind them.

Kariu hopped in the black convertible, Mhera following suit on the passenger side. They started driving, but not to Kariu's apartment.

The engine began a purring deceleration as they reached a small house somewhat on the outskirts of the city. Mhera looked at Kariu. "Where are we?"

Kariu exited the car and strode in long slightly confident strides to the passenger side door, her face somber. "You say that you are my sister, and I believe you; there is something that I need to do here first that concerns that." She cracked a small smile. "My parents have been wanting to meet you ever since I told them about you."

Mhera paled. Kariu noticed, paling slightly as well. "Do you get nervous meeting new people?"

"In the wrong environments, yes." Mhera replied softly.

"Don't worry; you'll do fine." Kariu smiled as she led Mhera up to the door.

* * *

**DH: **Okay, so We'll get to meet Kariu's parents next chapter in **Who Ever Knew You.** There was a Jeweler reference in here; did you catch it?


	16. Reflected In Eyes That Adore

**DH AN: **This chapter was supposed to be **Who Ever Knew You, **but I started typing and ended up with **Chapter Sixteen: Reflected In Eyes that Adore. **Please enjoy it. If I didn't make it clear, Kariu was adopted. And within the next few chapters before the date, the whole secret will be nonexistent.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Reflected In Eyes that Adore

**Mhera ****1st**** person POV**

I watched as Kariu went up to the door, somewhat shaking. She was and wasn't ready for this. I'm not at liberty to say whether I would be doing the same thing if put in the same scenario. I set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She turned to me, playfully smiling, her voice placing false blame on me. "Look what you did; now I'm nervous."

I only shrugged, letting a small smile tug at my lips upon seeing her shaking cease. She gave one glance at me before knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. I guessed that he was about Mokuba's age, although I was prepared to be proven wrong; I've never been good at guessing ages.

The boy ran up to Kariu and almost tackled her down on the doorstep with a hug. I smiled at the action and heard Kariu's muffled protests."(Mf).. Off… I missed(mf) you too, but… That's(mf) no reason(mf) to tackle me like that." I started laughing softly, meriting a glare from the emerald eyed twenty one year old brought down at the doorstep by a teenage boy.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." Kariu almost hissed at me. The boy's attention was then turned on me and he started talking about 200 miles a minute.

"HiI'mTakimoto. What'syourname? Doyouliketoplaygames;Ilikegames." He then stopped suddenly and turned to Kariu talking to her at a considerably slower pace. "Is it just me, or does the other girl look like you?"

Kariu seemed slightly fed up with the young Takimoto's antics. "Will you just let us in already?" she heaved, which pained my heart for some odd reason.

I stood watching Takimoto hang his head down with sad eyes, eyes that I knew all too well from glances at myself in the mirror. I knew why that had stricken a chord with me. His voice was more timid. "O-okay sis." He then made way for us to enter, standing clear of the doorway.

I hesitated, having flashes of memories return to me. He was on business for weeks at times. Every time I would show him that he was missed. The affection sometimes was not returned, and I was fine with that. But there was that part of me that mirrored the brown haired boy who I was watching. Every time.

I was brought out of my reverie by a gentle tug on my hand. "Are you alright?" I looked to see Takimoto's brown eyes. "Sorry, my sister has a temper, especially around me." He laughed slowly. "I don't know where she gets it from though."

Without thinking I responded, "She gets it from her father."

"What do you mean? Our father has never shown signs of a temper like my sister's." Takimoto supplied. I mentally slapped myself for saying that last comment.

I quickly covered that loophole that I unconsciously placed "I meant that it reminds me of my father's temper." I ruffled his hair softly as a sibling would do, and was kind of surprised that he didn't react by pulling away. I spoke to him, laughing softly.

"I can understand why you tackled her like that. You missed her." I laughed as I went into the house with him, although the image of the downcast child still lingered in my mind, but it wasn't Takimoto; it was my reflection that lingered there. I wanted to shatter the reflection that mirror of my old life and step over the broken shards; that part of my life was over, and it would never return to cast its haunting shadows over me.

* * *

**DH: **That was not what I intended to write originally, but I like the way it turned out. Next chapter will be **Who Ever Knew You, **as originally planned. Please Review.


	17. Genius Led To Madness

**DH AN: **Sorry it has been so long for this fic to be updated. I refuse to blame it on the words "College Freshman", because of my vigorous work on it since March. (Still that is no excuse.) I do hope you enjoy **Chapter Seventeen: Genius Led to Madness.**

I did use a passage from a religious volume, but have chosen not to cite it out of my tolerance of religious diversity. If you would like to know where it comes from, please send me a message.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Genius Led to Madness**

Keimo, still dressed in the purple robe, quietly stepped upstairs, padding to Mhera's room on the tips of his toes. He cracked the door open enough that he could slide through. His intent was only to remove the robe, and hang it in his sister's closet.

However, he caught himself gazing in the grand body-sized mirror that stood just beyond the door. His straight platinum blond hair fell just past his shoulders; and if it were not for the fact that he held his mother's emerald green eyes and straight hair, anyone who had seen his father in the same attire would have immediately done a double take. Keimo _did _take highly after his father, but because of masculine pride, neither male was inclined to admit it.

He smiled, recoiling at the familial smirk greeting him in the mirror. He stuck a hand into the robe's outer pocket absent-mindedly; almost yanking it out as his hand cautiously brushed against unexpected metal. His hands wrapped around the metal object as he shut his eyes, feeling his mind begin to wander.

When his eyes snapped open, Keimo was no longer in his sister's room, but on a hidden catwalk above the floor of a warehouse. The sunlight and shadows mirrored each other in intensity, number, and size. He watched silently as two dark-robed figures stepped into the room. That number was soon reduced to one. Sounds of purposeful footsteps met his ears, and upon turning his attention to the source, he was sent recoiling with shock as he saw what met him.

Another robed figure slowly processed into the room. Keimo saw a worn spot near the base of the right sleeve on the robe of the processor, which he immediately felt for on his own person with his left hand. Blinding light blasted into his eyes from the processor's general direction, something on them was bouncing light into Keimo's vision. However, it only happened once as Keimo soon ducked his head forward to avoid being blinded by the light once more as shaft and processor met several times more. The watcher took note that the first figure stood silent and still as the second quickly closed what little distance there was between them.

"Remove your ranks, Arlomhe." The order came crisply from the processor's lips. Keimo watched mutely as the second swiftly obliged, reaching the right hand over to the left side, undoing the clasp that held a lightweight gold-streaked bar of silver metal, letting it gently fall into their left palm as they caught it with ease. Placing the acquired object into an outer pocket, they then repeated the process with opposite hands and sides. The second mutely removed the first bar from the outer pocket, and placed the other one into their left hand as they waited for another command.

It came, as Keimo was taking note that the addressee was as tall as the chin of the addressor. "Present your ranks." The voice of the addressor held anticipation, Keimo was certain of this. He silently watched as the ranks changed hands, soon gasping as the memory became quite clear, and he was able to see the faces of its occupants for the first time.

The faces were similar…far too similar for Keimo to believe he was a victim of a trick of the eyes. _It…she…my…sister-Mhera-but why 'Arlomhe'? It makes no sense…why would she go under an alias? _Keimo was slightly puzzled, and loathed the circumstances that rendered his questions unable to be answered…Mhera was out of the house and the other one who would be able to answer was in some sort of coma…Keimo's wandering mind was then brought back to the memory, as he watched mutely when the addressor took a different set of bars from an inner pocket on the robe and set them gently in the addressee's open left hand, slowly closing the fingers around the bars with an oddly gentle, "Consider it."

The scene around Keimo gently dissolved and was soon replaced by the familiar whitewashed walls of his sister's bedroom. He sank to his knees feeling the shock of the action despite the turquoise carpet's shock absorbing qualities. Panting, the slightly frightened twenty-year-old quickly stood; flinging the robe off his person and onto the hanger that was set aside for that exact purpose, pocketing the metal bars as he left the robe hanging.

Keimo slowly paced out of Mhera's room, toward a rather small room at the end of the hallway. He cracked the door open, marveling at the angle with which the moonlight graced the lone object in the room.

A piano reflected the moonlight at interesting angles, causing Keimo to smile. He gently stepped over to the ebony piano stool, taking a seat. He sighed, rubbing his fingers across the keys without triggering their pleasant sound. With a final sigh, he began to play Beethoven's "Fur Elise", a melody that always seemed to calm him, as well as remind him.

He once knew a girl named Elise, a girl he had feelings for. Sadly, he had waited far too long to express them. She was killed in an accident involving a drunk driver, after walking home from an outing on a Saturday night; turns out that the drunk driver was a classmate who shouldn't have been drinking anyway. Keimo shook that aspect away. He smiled as his fingers danced across the keys, producing that familiar melody, reminding him off the fact that she always smiled…if the expression was not on her face her clear brown eyes showed it for her. He smiled at his fond memories, and soon found himself playing the intro to "Memory" to his surprise. Now it was no surprise that he would change pieces in mid-melody, but surprising that this one was the one to follow.

Nonetheless, he quickly faded into the music as if in a trance, quickly switching back to the familiar "Fur Elise" seamlessly. He heard a door open and gentile footsteps approach then recede to a chair in the back of the room.

"You are very talented." The voice paused for a few seconds. "How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was twelve." Keimo sighed, not seeming to take note that there was someone in the room with him. "Why do you seem so intrigued?"

"Shouldn't one be concerned with matters which involve unknown information about their offspring?"

Keimo forced himself to look as soon as that question was asked, suddenly stopping himself when the voice started to softly recite an eerily familiar set of verses.

"Although alone you may find yourself, remember with you I will ever be. When loneliness makes fit company, remember with you I will ever be…" The visitor's voice dropped rather low.

Keimo found himself starting to say the second stanza. "When darkness seems to bring you woe, know that with you I will go. When you feel you walk this path alone, know that with you I will go"

The visitor then joined in, with soft assurance on the third and final stanzas. "When you feel that you have nothing left, in me you shall find quiet rest. When you find your trials cease their test, in me you shall find quiet rest."

The visitor continued on to the final stanza after Keimo stopped speaking because of the fact that tears were clouding his vision. The visitor was breaking down and almost in tears as he spoke softly. "And even when I am long gone, in you my hope shall always live. Within the simple joy of life, my hope in you shall always live." The visitor hesitated, gently placing a hand on the boy's shoulder after purposefully stepping forward. "You should realize that I miss her more than you can ever know."

Keimo was almost sobbing softly at this. There was a piece of writing from one of the many theologies he had studied that read: **For I know well the plans I have in mind for you, says the LORD, plans for your welfare, not for woe! plans to give you a future full of hope.** There were times when he was inclined to believe that small piece from the myriad of writings he had read, many times his memory showed this one. A higher power of some sort had been at work in his life. It was certainly a miracle that he was able to get to the nearby city when he had left during the night…ten years earlier…to the day. Even more so when he stumbled on his "brothers" who thought he was crazy for leaving a family that had at least one blood relative who showed they cared for him…it was something that all three would have done anything for. But the catalyst for the way his life had taken shape…how could he find hope in that?

How could he find hope in the double-edged twist of fate, ignoring the fact that the circumstances were beyond anyone's control. But he could clearly see that there was more benevolence than spite that came from that instance, but remained saddened that time could never fully heal deep wounds like that. Keimo hesitated before asking a question that he would regret if he asked it the wrong way.

"How hard did … her…passing…affect you?" Keimo was fighting back tears. His visitor sighed, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Words cannot describe how it affected me… for I never allowed them to." The older man exhaled with soft force. "You have another matter you desire more knowledge of…a matter that I may be able to help you with…?"

Keimo then remembered the metal bars he had pocketed earlier. He removed them from a pocket. "What are these?"

"Objects that mean nothing now," The visitor replied swiftly. Before Keimo could amend his question, it was answered it for him. "But they were something that I took great pride in seeing displayed on one who I had groomed for that purpose." The visitor's voice was melancholy, guilt-laden.

Keimo sighed. That did not really answer his question but perhaps he was asking the wrong thing. "What happened after…you asked her to consider?"

"How do you know of that?" The visitor asked with both coolness and shock present in his voice.

"Objects hold memories." Keimo supplied as he let the metal bars rest in his palm.

The visitor conceded to this explanation, asking nothing further. "What you hold in your hand…those are a set of ranks presented to your sister when she was almost fourteen." He sighed, "Mind you it was a very high rank, but only fourth highest. What I can only assume you saw…was when I offered her one higher."

"The rank that was third from the top?" Keimo asked

"No." His visitor said softly. "I offered her the place she rightly deserved…the one that was meant to be hers from the start." The visitor turned his head away. "She knew this."

"And…what happened next?" Keimo sighed softly.

"She returned two hours later. I had no doubt that she had given a bit of thought to this…If she accepted…my expectations of her would be higher than they ever were… if she refused-" He stopped himself there.

"Mhera refused…didn't she…?" Keimo knew he had taken a possible step too far by supplying the name, but it was a step he had to take.

"Yes." The visitor's muscles tensed out of self-directed anger. "And I regret what followed." His muscles did not, would not, relax. His next words seemed a bit forced, whispered, laden with self-conviction. "I regret everything that followed."

Keimo sat on the piano stool, hands now away from the keys and in his lap, right over left in deep thought. "If…I had chosen to stay…?" He hesitated as the questioning tone found itself into his voice once more.

"I cannot really pass an accurate judgment on that, but given how it was at the time of…your leaving…it would have been hard on you, because I would have been hard on you." The visitor paused, "Fate never saw fit to give me that challenge… for that I am thankful."

"As am I." Keimo murmured softly.

"You always had a sensible head on your shoulders, what you lacked was the sense to put it to use." The visitor was smirking by virtue of tone alone. The self-amused tone left his voice, replaced by one that can only be achieved though surviving several sobering, life-altering experiences. "Of course,…I was no better."

Keimo could feel the visitor tense, the speaker's voice once again providing the information. "A Madman some would call me. I had everything ran to my exact demands, ensuring they were followed to the letter. I had no tolerance for errors. I would not stand for them while chasing my ill-sought desires, not even from my prodigy-a child at the time-…one whose errors were to be nurtured and given a gradual release rather than the neglectful, immediate ones I demanded. To an extent, I feel correctly classified. Not to mention the numerous other…instances brought to fruition by my hand."

Keimo breathed in deeply. "You truly regret everything." His voice was but a whisper.

"Yes." His visitor sighed. "For I was a hard teacher, unwilling to accept anything less than my prized pupil's best; your sister had more than her fair share of self-discipline, continuously ensuring that I would not be disappointed." The visitor breathed deeply. "And she was quite well-compensated for her…ordeals...never did the compensation equal what was done." The visitor's voice dropped to a whisper. "But, yes, I truly regret all that has caused her harm." His voice began to shake most unnaturally. "Remorse has been a constant unwanted companion ever since I made that fool's proposition."

Keimo's head almost immediately snapped up. "What proposition?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me it is nothing; you said-"

"My room, first bookcase in, second shelf, black one inch binder, first tab; that is what will answer your inquiry, as I cannot bring myself-" The visitor's voice reached a soft crescendo with staccato-like separations between each word of his next phrase, "-to speak of it more than I already have." A soft silence filled the room for almost half a minute, after which the visitor added, "Everything else in the volume is equally as perusable, in fact I insist you do so. It may answer the questions you have asked better than I. I may have been meticulous, but it was all for good reason…of course that good reason soon gave way to manipulative madness."

Keimo gave a condescending nod. "Very well." He was then taken aback when his visitor's tan hands most unceremoniously struck ten very inharmonious notes. Despite that, the hands were correctly positioned on the ivory keys, ready to switch to the ebony half-step keys when required. Keimo watched in awe as his visitor began to strike the keys harmoniously, left hand producing a haunting set of repeated notes and his right adding the accentual notes that were as essential as the bass melody. Melancholy; that was the only word that drifted into Keimo's head as his visitor played. He remembered it, but from where; that was the answer that eluded him most.

This was certainly not the first time he had heard it, and…he had heard it on the same piano no less, but not by the same hand nor at the same tempo…it had been played slower and lighter before, proof that it was indeed a different set of piano hands masterfully striking the soothing melody out.

In almost an instant, the visitor's hands were no longer majestically producing the haunting melody as they had gently drawn themselves away from the keys. "You are able to play by ear, correct?" The visitor's voice grew soft.

Keimo needed no second heeding as his left hand began the haunting set of bass notes with years of training behind his fingers. His fingers played the somber melody as his mind remembered, slow and delicate. He closed his eyes, letting his ear guide him in the melodic rhythm, not noting that the presence of his visitor had vanished as Keimo lost himself in the haunting melody.

**

* * *

**

**DH: **This chapter wasn't **Whoever Knew You **either…but it was one that took about a few months…three about… please review. Maybe I should try Not to write **Whoever Knew You** and see if I get it. Sure hope it was worth the time. I had fun so I guess that is what matters most.


End file.
